What You Wish For
by karasel
Summary: Rodney had wished, just once, that he could be taken prisoner by the sexy alien.  The rest of the team regret he ever said this when it actually happens to them. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: This is fan fiction. I don't own any of the characters. :(

ratings and warnings: rated M; very adult themes but NO SLASH!

Pairings: John/Teyla, others

A/N: Takes place right after the episode Travelers, where Rodney wishes, just once, he was taken prisoner by the sexy alien. The others may regret he ever said this.

Beginning part in italics is directly from that episode. Not my words.

**What You Wish For**

by Karasel

_"There's something you're not telling us. She was hot, wasn't she?" Rodney whined at Sheppard as they sat in the mess following John's abduction._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Sheppard answered back as he took another ravenous bite of his meal._

_"Oh, I knew it. That is so typical," McKay insisted._

_"She had me beat, Rodney," John growled. "She threatened to kill me several times. It wasn't like we were hanging out in the spa together."_

_"Whatever. All I know is that every time I get taken captive, it's the Wraith. Just once I would like to be taken prisoner by the sexy alien."_

_"Well you may still get a chance," Sheppard told him._

_"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ronon asked curiously._

_"She's still out there," Sheppard replied with a wry smile. _

_Let Rodney chew on that one for a while_, John thought. Leave it up to McKay to think that being kidnapped, even by someone as hot as Larrin could be enjoyable for any reason. Although the kiss she had given him had definitely stirred his blood, it also reinforced that he really couldn't trust anyone, no matter how good looking they were or how many times you saved their life.

Unless of course it was one of your closest friends and teammates. Family. Like the people sitting here at the table with him. Although he couldn't put Rodney and Ronon in the same category as Larrin. But Teyla. Maybe he could fit her into that sexy, hot group. He'd never actually say that to her of course. She'd kick his ass into next Tuesday. Well, she kicked his ass whenever they sparred anyway, no matter what day it was. And he had to admit he didn't always mind. He'd never been one to be attracted to quiet, demure women.

Okay, maybe he'd spent a bit of time with Chaya but she was an Ancient so maybe it was his gene that had reacted to her. And then Teer, well, she was the boldest of all the meditation loving troglodytes. And he had been there for six months thinking no one was coming to get him. And then Mara, well, she couldn't exactly be called demure. But hello, beautiful, naked lady jumps on you when you haven't had sex in a few years. Yeah, no brainer there.

And truthfully, he hadn't really cared that much emotionally for any of them. But Teyla he cared for deeply. He tried to deny it and he did everything in his power to hide it, but yeah, she hit him in a place that no one ever really had before; not even his ex-wife Nancy.

John looked around the table at his team, his glance lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Teyla. Yeah, he'd never do anything to threaten his relationship with Teyla. She was too important to him. He'd keep his feelings tightly in control and his desire in his pants where it belonged.

*sgasgasgasga*

"What the hell is wrong with this thing, McKay?" Sheppard asked as the puddle jumper bucked again and the controls went sluggish. He was having a hard time controlling the craft and that wasn't good. They were still over an hour away from the space gate that had brought them here and three hours away from the planet they had visited and he didn't relish the idea of floating around in space in a broken jumper.

"I don't know," McKay admitted. "I'm working on it. It would be a lot easier if you weren't banging this thing all over the place."

"Would it be easier if the jumper were on land, Rodney?" Teyla asked of the scientist.

"Of course it would," he replied caustically. "But I don't see a whole lot of land around here, do you?"

"Perhaps there is something nearby. It does not need to be habitable, just a solid surface to minimize turbulence. The jumper provides all the life support we need, does it not?"

"On it!" Sheppard said as he called up the HUD and scoured the area for something to firmly sit on.

"Right here," Sheppard called out. "It's twenty minutes out of the way, but it's better than trying to navigate through a space gate with sluggish controls. We've done the whole 'stuck in the event horizon' thing and I have no desire to repeat the experience."

"Fine, fine," Rodney muttered. "Just get us down in one piece, okay."

Sheppard glared at him. "I'll try my best, McKay." And he banked the ship in another direction.

*sgasgasga*

"Okay, that wasn't exactly my best landing but not bad when you consider I had almost no control over the thrusters," John analyzed.

"Not bad!" McKay howled. "I think I've got whiplash! And I definitely bruised my tailbone."

"Quit complaining," Ronon grunted. "You're alive, aren't you?"

"Barely," McKay pouted.

"We are all fine, John," Teyla complimented. "Thank you for getting us down safely."

"You're _welcome_. McKay, once your bruised butt recovers, do you think you could possibly fix this thing so we can get home?"

"Of course I can fix it," McKay snorted indignantly. "The real question is, do I have the right tools and equipment to do the job?"

"Well, do you?" John asked sarcastically.

Rodney glared daggers at him. "If I knew what the problem was, then I could tell you if I had the right tools."

John smirked again. "Thanks for clearing that up."

Teyla rolled her eyes and suggested, "John, do you think it would be best if we provided Rodney with some time and space to assess the situation? Perhaps we could scout the area."

"That's a great idea, Teyla," John commended. He looked at the HUD and announced, "The atmosphere is breathable and the temperature comfortable."

"Really?" Rodney snapped. "And you couldn't figure that out by the few villages that we passed as we hobbled through the air looking for the ideal place to crash?"

"Not everyone breathes the same concentration of oxygen that we do and we didn't_ crash_. But I did spend a few more minutes looking for some place suitable so we weren't too close to the locals. There's no Stargate nearby so it's very possible they've never seen people from another planet before. Sometimes the thought of _aliens _from space gets people in a bit of an uproar and I don't think we need that right now when we have a busted jumper."

John stood up and grabbed his P-90. He opened the back hatch and said, "Teyla, why don't you come with me. We'll do a patrol of the perimeter and see what's out there. Rodney, I shut down all non-essential systems but the cloak is still on so you should be fine but I'll leave Ronon here just in case."

John leaned down and whispered to Ronon, "I'll owe you, Buddy."

Ronon just glared at him while McKay started fussing in the back compartments.

"Hey, while you're out, maybe you could find some food to eat. All we have in here are a few MRE's," McKay suggested.

"Sure," John snapped back in jest. "We'll just pop in to the local Chinese Restaurant and pick up some Mandarin chicken. Is that good enough for you, McKay?"

"What are you crazy? That stuff has lemon in it. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

John just stared at him until Rodney got it and said, "Oh, yeah, right. There's not really a Chinese Restaurant nearby. Sorry. Guess I'm just kind of hungry."

"When are you _not_ hungry, McKay?" Ronon growled.

"Come on, Teyla. Let's get out of here before I shoot him." John ordered.

John and Teyla left the jumper and turned around and looked at where they were and marked some of their surroundings. Now that they were outside, the jumper was cloaked and they couldn't see it. John noticed he had left a few landing marks on the ground as he had slid the jumper down. And they were almost under a crop of trees that were shaped in a big V. Those seemed like enough landmarks to remember where they were.

"Let's head this way," John suggested to Teyla and pointed to the southwest. "I think one of the towns was in this direction. I don't want to get too close but we could check it out and get some intel."

"That is an excellent idea, John," Teyla admitted.

The two spent over an hour moving in one direction and finally came upon an orchard of trees unlike anything John had ever seen before. The fruit on it was about the size of an apple but it was light pink and perfectly round.

"Do you think it's okay to eat? They look like they're actually grown for harvest." John picked one off the tree and sniffed it.

"I believe so," Teyla answered and pointed to a basket underneath another tree nearby. The basket was filled with the pastel colored fruit.

"Okay," John chirped and polished the fruit on his pant leg then took a bite. The fruit was extremely sweet and juicy and had the texture of a melon. The taste was quite different from anything he'd ever had before, though.

"It's good," he nodded and picked another one and threw it to Teyla.

She examined it for a few moments then took a large bite as well. Juice dripped from her lips and John had the distinct urge to wipe it off her mouth with his tongue.

_Whoa! Where did those thoughts come from? _John shook his head and knew he needed to get a hold of those feelings. Not appropriate, especially when they were on an unknown planet with inhabitants they had no knowledge of. He continued to eat the fruit until he had reached the pit in the middle. He chucked the pit aside and reached for a few more.

"I'll just take some for later," he explained to Teyla. "We haven't really had much to eat except nutrient bars since we left Atlantis and that was almost ten hours ago. We can pick up a few more on our way back for Rodney and Ronon."

Teyla followed suit and tucked a few in her Tac vest as well. She finished off hers as they continued to walk. A few minutes later they came to a hilltop that overlooked the small village they had flown over earlier. It was widespread with crops and livestock and many more orchards and they could see people working in the fields. The small houses were scattered around the fields along the outside and in the middle of the whole thing was a large, tall building with very few windows.

John stopped beside Teyla and bit into his second piece of fruit as he studied the layout. The area was extremely beautiful with trees, fields and a few mountains in the far-off distance. He looked down at Teyla to make a comment but stopped when he saw she was looking up at him, a wide smile on her face.

Teyla observed the village and felt a peace wash over her. She didn't know why she was feeling so serene all of a sudden but any worries or concerns seemed to have simply washed away. She wondered if John was having the same feeling of harmony that she was and turned her head to gaze at him. He was looking down over the valley and she suddenly had the thought that he was such an incredibly handsome man.

Why had those thoughts just suddenly come to her? She had always thought of John as handsome, even though his hair was rather untamed and his clothes always looked like he had just stepped out of bed with them on. But he had a straight, strong nose and eyes that spoke volumes and his lips... those lips were absolutely beautiful. They were full and wide and had a little line running through the middle of the bottom to make them an interesting shape. She had always thought it would be amazing to nibble on them. But she should not be having these thoughts right now. Or ever. He was her commanding officer and it was not appropriate for her to think such things.

She had hoped, early on in their relationship, that maybe things could be closer between them. But she had found John to be an extremely dedicated man and his job was very important to him and dictated that he be respectful and professional in all matters. She had soon realized that nothing would come of her wanting to be romantic with him. She knew he would never allow himself that distraction. She looked at him now and wished it could be different. He looked down at her and she could see herself reflected in his sunglasses and she wondered where the huge smile had come from. She hadn't realized she was doing that.

John smiled back at Teyla and openly admired her beauty. Man, why hadn't he ever just grabbed her and kissed her before? Oh, wait, he had but he'd been infected by the retrovirus at the time. But he remembered now how much he had enjoyed the feel of her lips under his. As a bird flew overhead and chirped, John shook his head and tried to reign in his feelings. If they continued on in the direction they were heading, his pants would start getting a little tight.

"Doesn't seem like the type of place we have to worry much about. They look like farmers mostly. Although I am kind of wondering what's in the big building," John thought.

"Perhaps it stores their harvest," Teyla suggested.

"That's part of what it does," a voice rang out behind them. John whipped around raising his P-90 in a defensive hold. How in the world had this person snuck up on him? Then he realized he'd been looking at Teyla's lips and wondering how they'd taste. This is precisely why he'd never given in to that emotion before. It could get you into all sorts of trouble. But looking at this guy in front of him, maybe they weren't really in trouble. The man was probably a similar age to him, tall with short, light brown hair, medium build and wearing casual pants and a loose tunic.

John lowered his weapon slightly and acknowledged the man. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come up. You startled us."

"No problem," he returned. "It's the view. It's really beautiful and most people get a little mesmerized by it."

"Yes, it is indeed lovely. What do you call this village?" Teyla asked.

"This is Nigava. You folks obviously aren't from around here or you'd know. I figure you aren't from Sipennia either. I don't know everyone from there but they certainly know who we are. And most of them would never dare make their way over here."

"You folks at war, or something?" John wondered out loud. He needed to know if they were stepping into the middle of something. Because if they were, he wanted to step right back out.

"War?" the man scoffed. "Life's too short to waste time at war. Nah, we just don't really associate with them too much, especially since they don't share their kotus fruit with us. But we've managed to get our crops thriving again so it doesn't really matter."

"Kotus fruit?" Teyla questioned then remembered the fruit she'd tucked into her vest and pulled out a piece. "Is this kotus fruit?"

The man got a weird look on his face and said, "You've never had kotus fruit before. Where are you two from?"

"Quite a ways away, up over the hills." John looked in the direction they had come form. "It took us a while to get here. We're mostly just curious as to what else is on this planet. We took a few pieces of that fruit since we'd been walking for a while. Sorry. I hope you don't mind. We can work something out for payment if it's a problem." John didn't want to get thrown in some sort of jail just because they'd eaten some forbidden apple ... er ... kotus.

"Not a problem at all. Like I said, we got ourselves a thriving crop this season. For the last few seasons actually. My name's Cobit."

"Sheppard," John nodded at the man and continued, "This is Teyla."

"If you two are really interested I can bring you down to the village. We don't get many visitors here and everyone is always interested in interacting with new faces and people. Our nightly banquet starts shortly and you're more than welcome. You can be my guest."

John and Teyla looked at each other cautiously but they were both feeling rather mellow for some odd reason and nodded to each other in consent.

Cobit beamed happily and looked at their guns. "You will not need your weapons. I do not think anyone will try to harm you, although you may certainly have people vying for your attention and interaction."

John patted his P-90 but lowered it all the way down. "Just kind of attached, you know."

Cobit smiled and said, "Follow me."

They walked for about ten minutes and passed the people in the fields, tending to vegetables, harvesting or near the orchards picking what John could see was the kotus fruit. This kotus fruit was good, John admitted but since they were pissed with their neighboring village because of it, he figured it must be a pretty important staple in their diet. The people in the fields he noticed were all healthy enough and certainly didn't seem like they were suppressed or being forced to work. That was always a sure sign that something was wrong. But these folks were laughing and talking while they worked and took very little notice of them walking by.

He glanced at Teyla and saw her relax as she noticed, too. But one thing he also noticed was that most of the workers were definitely older than him or much younger. It seemed the 20 - 40 age bracket was missing. Although on closer examination he did see a few women in that age range but they were all obviously pregnant. He hoped it wasn't that all the men were inside the big building getting ready to go to war. Even though Cobit had scoffed at that, he had just met the man and certainly didn't trust him, yet.

They came up to the large building and Cobit announced, "This is our banquet and entertainment center. I hope you will enjoy yourselves." He opened the doors and they walked in to see a large entryway that branched into several hallways in different directions. As they were standing there admiring the artwork on the walls, a beautiful, slender woman, roughly 50 years of age, came gliding over to them. Her clothing was elegant and lightweight and flowed loosely around her body.

"Cobit," she exclaimed. "You have brought us guests. How lovely. Where did you find them?"

"Hafalia, this is Sheppard and Teyla. They have come from far over the hills in exploration of our planet. I have invited them to join us in our nightly banquet. I hoped you would be pleased."

"It is lovely to meet you." The woman greeted them. "I am Hafalia. I am the organizer of this facility." She looked both John and Teyla over carefully and said, "You will both be welcomed here by all, I am sure."

She turned to Cobit and asked, "Will you escort our guests to a room where they can refresh themselves and then bring them to the dining hall for the banquet?"

The man nodded and she added to him, "Please come see me later as we will need to discuss some terms."

Cobit nodded and held out his hand for John and Teyla to follow him down the left branch of the hallway. John wondered about these terms they needed to discuss but couldn't really sense anything underhanded. Both of these people had a very relaxed manner and John was feeling pretty relaxed himself. He wondered if there was something in the air.

Cobit showed them to a room where they could see a small couch, a table with some kotus fruit on it, a sink and what appeared to be a cabinet. A small bathroom could be seen through a door along the back wall.

"Please use this room to clean yourself for the meal. There are towels in the left side of the cabinet and I ask that you deposit your weapons in the right side of the cabinet."

John's eyes narrowed. "I'd rather not just leave my weapons lying around, if it's all the same to you."

"We do not wish to take them from you," Cobit said with a small laugh. "However it is considered extremely rude to appear at the banquet or entertainment with any device that could harm another. There are locks that you may use to keep your articles safe where only you have the key. But you will not be allowed in the banquet hall unfortunately with them."

He gave a small bow and said, "I will leave you to refresh yourselves and come fetch you in a short while."

When the door closed, John took a good look around the room checking for listening devices or cameras of some sort. But he actually hadn't seen any technology that indicated they would even be that advanced. The lights in this room were lit with oil and they used mirrors for reflection of that light. Teyla stood looking around as well and then began unzipping her vest, lowering the machine gun to the floor near the cabinet.

"You think they're harmless?" John asked Teyla as she turned on the water and began washing her hands and face. John reached for a towel in the cabinet and handed it to her. Their hands touched at the exchange and John sucked in a deep breath at the tingling that ran up his arm. Teyla seemed to freeze also then moved the towel to her face to dry it.

"I do not know," Teyla answered truthfully. "They seem very friendly, however we have encountered people before who appear that way then show their true colors at a later time."

John took his turn at the sink and decided to get rid of his Tac vest as well. He was still undecided about the weapons.

Teyla sat down on the couch and reached for a piece of fruit.

John chuckled as he teased, "Not too much or you'll ruin your appetite."

Teyla took an obvious bite and returned saucily, "Yes, Father."

After John had finished cleaning up, he also grabbed another piece of fruit and sat down next to her to eat it.

"So what kind of food do you think they'll have at this feast?" John asked. "I'm hoping it's more than just this kotus. I mean they're really good but I think I'd like something with a bit of protein in it."

"I agree. A few pieces of fruit is not quite a satisfactory meal."

John finished his kotus and put the pit in the small receptacle near the table. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a few minutes. All of a sudden he popped his head up and look at Teyla.

"We probably should have radioed Rodney and Ronon by now, huh? I can't believe we forgot to do that."

Teyla looked puzzled. "Yes, that is most unlike us."

John touched his comm and tried to reach them. "Rodney, can you hear me?"

He tried several times then figured, "We must be out of range or there's some sort of interference. Which means the walkie talkie probably won't work either. Damn it!"

Teyla finished off her fruit and leaned her head back and closed her eyes now. "I am sure they will be fine. Ronon is there to protect Rodney if he should need it and Rodney will be able to work so much faster if he is not disturbed by our presence. Especially as you often have a difficult time refraining from irritating Rodney with your teasing banter."

"Hey!" John playfully pushed at her shoulder. "I'll have you know that teasing banter gets him to work a whole lot harder most of the time. Especially when it's a life or death situation."

Teyla grabbed at the hand that had touched her and held it firm in her own. "But we are not in a life or death situation at the moment, so there is no need to push Rodney to work faster."

"That's true," John acknowledged. "And this sitting, relaxing thing isn't so bad either. I should try it more often."

He squeezed her hand still in his and added, "Of course the company doesn't completely suck either, which helps."

"Thank you so much for the kind words," Teyla's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It is amazing you do not have women draped all over you with the flowery compliments you provide."

John leaned his head back again and chuckled at her words. He realized her hand was still in his but for some strange reason he had no desire to release it. Or maybe he should say he had a strong desire to keep it there. His thumb started absentmindedly rubbing back and forth along the smooth skin it held. He saw Teyla's head drop back as well and a content smile appear on her face. The longer they sat there the more aware John became of Teyla's perfect body so close to his. When he inhaled, her scent tickled his nostrils and made his awareness of her even stronger. He finally sat up and looked her way, his face only inches from hers. He started to lower his head even closer when the door opened and Cobit entered. John pulled back and lifted his head in greeting.

"The banquet is about to begin if you are ready." Cobit invited.

They both stood up and moved toward the door but Cobit reminded them. "Your weapons are not needed."

"Oh, right," John nodded compliantly and moved to pick up both the P-90's and put them inside the cabinet. He noticed there were several locks for his use and chose one. He was about to close it and lock them inside when Cobit pointed out his sidearm and knife resting on his utility belt. John obediently removed the belt along with the weapons and Teyla, without instruction, removed her hidden knife as well. They placed them inside the cabinet, John locked it, pocketing the key and they followed Cobit from the room.

As they moved down the hall after the man, John felt a strange feeling that he had submitted to their wishes so easily but then reasoned that these people had shown no hostile intent as of yet. Plus, he had seen no sign of weapons on anyone in this facility either. That didn't mean they didn't have any, since they hadn't really seen too many people yet.

At the end of the hallway, Cobit pushed aside a very large, ornate door and they stepped inside. The room was expansive with small benches and love seats scattered about, low coffee tables in front of each one. A long banquet table lined one wall, covered with steaming dishes of food along the entire length. A table for drinks flanked one end and what appeared to be desserts flanked the other. The entire room was lit with oil lamps and candles that were artistically hung from the walls and covered the flat surfaces as well.

"Please help yourself to our banquet," Cobit invited and swept his hand in the direction of the long tables.

Teyla thanked him but cautiously asked, "Are there any customs or etiquette we should be aware of? Anything that is taboo or forbidden? We would not wish to insult your people due to ignorance of your ways."

"You are so kind to think of that," Cobit smiled happily. "But no, we are not easily offended. We only wish that you enjoy the food and the company before we begin our entertainment for the evening. I will be nearby if you require anything or have any questions but I encourage you to look around and familiarize yourself with the others who are here."

"Sounds like a plan," John said. "Thanks." He placed his hand along Teyla's back and ushered her to the banquet table. They took plates and cutlery and moved down the line putting small amounts of many different foods on their plates. When they were full, John and Teyla moved to an empty bench and sat down.

"This looks interesting and good," John confessed. "I have to admit I'm pretty hungry."

"Yes, I find myself in need of sustenance as well," Teyla agreed. "It has been a while since we have eaten real food."

"I almost feel a little guilty that we're eating all this and Rodney and Ronon are back at the jumper probably scoffing down the last of the MRE's." John confessed. "I'll just have to tell McKay that it all had citrus in it and he couldn't have it anyway."

"I am not certain about citrus but I do believe that much of this is prepared with kotus fruit. The distinct taste and smell is slightly discernible in most of these foods. And I must admit the things I have tasted so far are extremely delicious."

John finished chewing a bite of some meat and had to agree. He moved on to some sort of pasta type dish and enjoyed that as well. He moved through his plate to taste the other chicken/fowl dishes and vegetables as well as the rolls and spread he'd put on them. He couldn't remember when he'd had a meal this good. Definitely not since he'd been on Atlantis.

He looked at Teyla and she seemed to be savoring the meal as well.

"Good, huh?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow at her. She nodded her head but didn't stop eating.

John's plate was beginning to empty so he looked around the room, checking out the other occupants. He spotted Cobit chatting with a lovely, blond woman and they seemed quite friendly. Many of these people were smiling widely and moving through the crowds to talk to each other. That's when John noticed quite a few eyes on Teyla and him. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised since they were new here. Cobit said they didn't get many visitors. Most people were finishing up their meals and taking a smaller plate with dessert on it. While they were eating, most people had sat upon the couches or benches but now they were moving around mingling a bit more. A few headed in their direction and John braced himself for what he figured was a long list of questions.

"Hello, you are new here, I am Dema," greeted a young, pretty brunette. John noticed that she wore a loose flowing dress like most of the women here. Even the men wore loose tops that buttoned up the front and their pants almost looked like the pajama pants you'd wear on Earth. Apparently these people liked to be comfortable. At least during the banquet, as he remembered the people in the field wearing much sturdier clothes.

"I am Teyla," she greeted back but Dema only smiled briefly at her and moved her gaze back to John waiting for his reply.

"Sheppard," he supplied and wondered what this lady had against Teyla.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Dema asked, giving all her attention to the man in front of her. "Cobit said you are not from near here and you have never tasted the kotus fruit. It is used in a variety of ways in preparing the food for the banquet."

"It was great!" John praised and looked at Teyla to try and include her in the conversation. "We found it delicious."

"I am pleased. The quality of the food always makes the entertainment more pleasurable." Dema told them.

"What is this entertainment you speak of?" Teyla queried.

Dema seemed uncomfortable at Teyla's question and John didn't know if it was because of the type of entertainment or because the women didn't seem to be interacting with each other, only the opposite sex. Or at least that's what he'd realized as he looked around the room. Dema tilted her head toward the other side of the room and a large man started walking toward them.

"I believe Belkon would be interested in interacting with you," Dema actually spoke to Teyla.

John looked at the dark skinned man who approached. He was actually larger than Ronon, although his head was clean shaven as was his face. John didn't think he'd want to go up against him in any kind of a fight. He approached and directed his gaze at Teyla exclusively. _Big surprise there_, John thought.

"I am Belkon," He said in a deep, rough tone. "I am sought after by all but I would like greatly to interact with _you._"

A territorial feeling crawled its way up John's insides and erupted with a gruff, "She's just gonna hang out with me for a while, I think."

The man simply bowed his head and replied, "As newcomers that is your right. I am hoping to get the chance in the future. I look forward to watching you."

Belkon left and Dema also departed with a, "Please enjoy yourself."

"I look forward to watching you?" John repeated. "Okay, that's a little creepy."

"I agree it is unsettling however it may mean something entirely different on this world than what we think it is."

"Regardless, I think you should stick close by me tonight until we get a better handle on what exactly the deal is with these people," John suggested.

"My thoughts are similar to yours," Teyla agreed then turned as she saw Cobit move toward them from the other side of the room.

"I hope you enjoyed the banquet. The food always fills one with such exhileration and anticipation. Are you ready for the entertainment? Alas, you will only be spectators tonight but there will be other times for you to interact."

"Watching's good for tonight," John consented as he and Teyla followed Cobit out of the banquet room and down another long hallway. There were many doors along this hallway and the people who they'd been eating with were all moving in couples. Cobit took them down a set of stairs then another long hall lined with doors.

As they walked down the hall John leaned over and quietly asked Teyla, "How are you feeling right now?"

She looked up in surprise and responded, "I feel fine." Her eyes then looked up thoughtfully and added, "I must admit, however, that I am quite relaxed."

"Almost too relaxed?" John questioned. "I don't know why but I am too. I have to keep shaking myself to look around and pay attention. Do you think they could have put something in the food?"

"We ate the same food as everyone else and they do not seemed alarmed by a change in behavior."

"That's the problem. I'm not alarmed either and I think I should be. Shouldn't I?" John gave her a puzzled look.

Teyla slid her hand through John's arm and leaned in close. "I think we should just enjoy the time together here without Rodney and Ronon."

John grinned and held her arm closer. "That's a pretty good idea."

Cobit finally stopped in front of one of the doors and said, "This will be your view of the entertainment."

They walked inside and John could see that it was like a box in the opera. Only the seats were a cushioned bench and there was really only room for two. He walked to the front where it was open into a large arena that had seating on all sides. They were a few rows up from the stage which was round, good sized and looked like it was divided into three sections. John chuckled to himself thinking maybe it was a three ring circus. He checked out the rest of the arena and saw that just about all the seats were in private boxes like the one they were in. Some accommodated four or six people but many held only two like theirs. And the place was pretty big for a village with no technology. He figured it must hold maybe a hundred and fifty people or more.

A girl probably in her late teens entered the room and bowed in the direction of Cobit. He greeted her and introduced them all.

"Sheppard, Teyla, this is Jelisa. She has been assigned to you throughout your stay with us. She can assist you with anything you need. You have only to ask. There are many treats and wines available for you while you are watching the entertainment."

Cobit bowed his head and started to back out of the room. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. I hope the participants tonight will be to your liking. I most likely will not see you until the morning."

John thought about objecting. They had never said they would stay overnight. But it was probably dark out and John wasn't sure they'd be able to find their way back in the dark. If these people had comfortable beds they were willing to share, it was way better than the cold, hard ground or even the bench in the jumper. Of course McKay and Ronon would probably be worried but if they brought back some food for McKay he could be soothed easily enough. Especially this food; it was incredible. Rodney would be in heaven.

Cobit left and Jelisa bowed again and asked, "May I get you some wine or treats?"

Teyla looked at John and shook her head. John smiled at the girl and said, "We're still pretty full right now. Maybe later. How long does this show go on?"

Jelisa almost looked embarrassed as she told them, "It depends on how long each pair take to complete their interaction."

Teyla looked confused as she had heard that term used several times this night. "What are these _interactions_?"

"I will bring you some wine," Jelisa said, ignoring the question and moving to the door. "The show is starting and you will want to watch, I am sure."

She turned the oil lamps all the way down as the lights in the arena started to glow brighter. Teyla and John sat on the bench and looked down at the stage in front of them. Each of the three sections was divided by large glass partitions in an almost Y shape. Lights were draped all around each section, hanging from tall hooks, on small wooden blocks and around the edge of the stage on the floor. Each section had a variety of props in them. Chairs, benches, tables, and other items that John couldn't figure out were scattered around each section.

He looked at Teyla with a puzzled stare. "You got any guesses as to what this 'entertainment' might possibly be?"

"I do not," she answered equally puzzled.

They watched as soft music started playing and people entered the stage area. As the show started, John and Teyla looked wide-eyed but couldn't even look at each other as they realized exactly what the 'entertainment' was.

.


	2. Chapter 2

What You Wish For - chapter 2

.

.

"Is it fixed yet?" Ronon asked for about the tenth time in two hours.

"If it was fixed, don't you think I'd let you know?" McKay snapped as he worked in the overhead compartment fiddling with crystals. "But I do think I've finally figured out what the problem might be."

"But it's not fixed?" Ronon grunted.

"No, it's not fixed," Rodney growled. "But you can't really fix something if you don't actually know what's wrong. Finding out the problem is the first step. And I think I just took that first step."

"So, when's it gonna be fixed?"

"When you stop asking me stupid questions and actually provide me with time to fix it." Rodney sent Ronon a glare that usually sent his little science peons scuttling away like rodents. But Ronon just stared back.

"So, soon?"

"What?" Rodney yelled at his big friend. "Has Sheppard been giving you lessons on how to bug the crap out of me? Cause if he has, he's been doing a good job."

"Nah," Ronon said back. "I'm just really observant. I find that when he bugs you enough, you work faster."

"Well it won't work this time. This problem's a little tricky. Where is Sheppard anyway? He and Teyla left over two hours ago. Shouldn't they be back by now." Rodney looked uneasy.

Ronon shrugged. "Sheppard's a big boy. He can take care of himself. And what he can't take care of, Teyla can."

"Maybe we should just try and call them anyway, huh?" Rodney suggested. He tapped his comm and called out, "Sheppard? Hey Sheppard, you guys around anywhere?"

He looked at Ronon and said, "What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Ronon reassured him. "But I was thinking I'd just go take a look around, just to check things out."

"Wait! You can't leave me here all by myself. What if something comes along and attacks me?"

"The ship's cloaked, McKay. No one can see it." Ronon reminded him.

"Yeah, but what if some ferocious animal happens to wander inside and has me for a snack. You know Sheppard's not gonna be happy if he comes back and I'm in little pieces on the floor and the jumper's still not working right."

Ronon let out a sigh and told him, "Then let's get going. I think we've got a few more hours of daylight left."

Rodney packed up his tools and computer and checked his sidearm. They left the jumper and raised the ramp.

..

After about an hour Rodney was whining about food again.

"Are you sure we're still going in the right direction? Do you see their footprints?"

"No," Ronon admitted. "I lost their track a while back on those rocks. If they shifted direction even a little bit we could be off by a few miles. But I was hoping we might be able to get a comm signal through."

Rodney touched his comm and called, "Sheppard. Sheppard, can you hear me? Teyla! Where the hell are you guys?"

He looked up at Ronon and asked skittishly, "Do you think we should head back to the jumper? Maybe they went back there and we just missed them."

"We could," Ronon replied. "But then you wouldn't be able to get any of that fruit on those trees down there." He pointed down a small hill to where a grove of trees sat.

"Fruit?" Rodney looked up interested. "Where? Although with my luck, it's probably citrus. I'm deathly allergic to citrus, you know."

"So you've told me," Ronon said and moved toward the grove of trees. He plucked a piece of pale pink fruit off the tree and took a bite.

Rodney waited a few seconds, probably to see if he keeled over, Ronon thought and then asked, "How is it? What does it taste like? Is it citrus?"

Ronon showed McKay what the inside of the fruit looked liked and told him, "It's good. Really juicy and sweet."

He plucked another one off the tree and threw it to McKay. Rodney took it and sniffed it then washed it off the best he could. Ronon handed him a small pocket knife, knowing Rodney's little quirks about food. Rodney cut a small slice off the fruit, handed the knife back and sniffed the fruit again. Finally he took a small nibble.

"Hmm, it's good." He devoured the fruit like a starving man and Ronon knew that's how he thought of himself when he hadn't had food in over an hour or more. As soon as the first piece was gone, Rodney reached for another and started chewing.

Before he could finish that piece they heard voices coming up the hill. Ronon immediately sank behind one of the trees but Rodney was so involved in his treat that he didn't even notice.

Two women appeared through the trees and seemed surprised to find Rodney standing there.

"Hello!" the smaller of the two, whose long golden hair spiraled down her back, said in greeting.

"Oh, hi!" Rodney called back surprised as well to see the young, beautiful women in front of him. He looked around and realized Ronon had disappeared but looking at these two he didn't really care.

"You are new to our village. How did you come to be here?" the taller of the two asked in a friendly tone.

"I, uh, was with a friend," Rodney stammered and looked around again for Ronon, "and we were looking for a few other friends who seem to have wandered off. Maybe you've seen them?"

"I have not seen any newcomers other than you. I am Adrilia," the golden haired one introduced. "And this is my cousin, Naylinn." She pointed to the tall, svelte brunette who waited near her with interested eyes.

Ronon took that moment to appear from the trees, having decided these two posed no real threat and Rodney said, "Oh, hey, here he is. This is my friend, Ronon and I'm Rodney. Uh,_ Dr_. Rodney McKay."

"It is wonderful to meet you," Naylinn smiled genuinely then moved closer to Ronon as the man nodded back a greeting. "Where are you from? I do not believe you are from Nigava and I know all the villagers of Sipennia."

"We're from way over the hills," Rodney said and pointed his hand in the direction of the jumper, or at least what he thought was the direction of the jumper.

"We're looking for some friends who were with us," Ronon supplied. "They might have gotten lost. We were wondering if you've seen them."

"We have not seen any newcomers except you," repeated Adrilia. "But we would be happy to take you to our village and see if anyone else may have seen them. Naylinn and I have been out getting fresh air before we begin the banquet feast tonight. If they did indeed wander this way, I am sure someone would have invited them to stay for the meal."

"A banquet, huh?" Rodney almost drooled. "Yeah, maybe they did find their way into your village. Maybe we could check out this banquet and see if they're there."

Naylinn moved closer to Ronon and slipped her hand into his arm. "We would be most pleased to have you as our guests at the banquet. Our male population is smaller than our female, so tonight was our night to be without companionship."

Rodney looked at Ronon with hope in his eyes. "What do you think, Ronon? You think Sheppard and Teyla may have wandered into the village?"

Ronon looked down at Naylinn draped on his arm and smirked. "It's worth a look."

Rodney held out his arm for Adrilia to take and said, "You've got yourself a few dates for the banquet. Lead the way."

The walk was only about fifteen minutes and Rodney looked around as they moved toward the village. Small houses were scattered amongst more groves of the fruit trees and in the distance they could see acres of farmland with row and rows of crops. They passed that and a few fenced in areas with livestock then came upon a large building, tall with spires and colored windows all around the top of it.

"This is where we hold our banquet and our nightly entertainment," Adrilia offered them. "I would be honored if you would stay and enjoy our entertainment with us as well."

"I would enjoy it, too," Naylinn whispered near Ronon's ear.

Something stirred inside Ronon and he felt really relaxed all of a sudden. Normally he would have been very skeptical and cautious but for some reason he seemed to trust these women and he didn't know why. He looked at Rodney and chuckled. The man was practically drooling over the beauty hanging on his arm and his every word.

Rodney then looked up at Ronon, excitement shining from his eyes. "I think we can stay, right, Ronon?"

Ronon shrugged. "We probably should see about finding Sheppard and Teyla first."

"Oh, right, right," Rodney agreed absentmindedly. "I'm sure they're already inside scoffing down the food."

"Doubtful," Naylinn disagreed. "The banquet does not begin for a short while. We must clean ourselves first and make arrangements for the both of you."

They entered the building and Adrilia went and spoke with a tall, older gentleman who was near one of the hallways to the right.

She came back a short while later and informed them, "Nadim says you are most welcome and we are to show you where you can refresh yourselves."

Adrilia walked down a few hallways and opened one of the many doors along it. She told them to refresh themselves and clean up and they would be back shortly once they had also cleaned and changed.

Rodney and Ronon entered the room and found a small bathroom and some chairs and a table inside. A bowl of that interesting fruit sat on the table. Ronon grabbed a piece and chewed on it while he looked around. The room was simple and was only lit by a small window high in the ceiling. Rodney washed up first then took another piece of fruit, also. Ronon made quick work of his cleanup and when Adrilia and Naylinn returned, he was working on his third piece.

The women had changed into loose flowing dresses that tied and wrapped around their shapely figures. Adrilia immediately sauntered over to Rodney and put her hand possessively on his arm. Naylinn did the same to Ronon.

"We will be ready as soon as you have stored your weapons in the cabinet," Naylinn informed Ronon.

Ronon's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. "I think I'll keep it on me, thanks."

Naylinn's eyes turned sad and her lip pouted as she insisted, "Weapons are not allowed in the banquet hall which means you won't be able to escort me." As she said this her hands roamed over Ronon's chest and down his sides. They moved back up to circle his neck and she leaned close enough for him to feel her ample breasts against his body.

"I would be so sad if you weren't my guest. You don't want me sad, do you? You may lock it in the cabinet and keep hold of the key, if you prefer."

Desire coursed through Ronon at the hands that were exploring and he thought he didn't really need his weapon, did he? There was no big threat here.

"Okay," he shrugged and unbelted his holster. As he locked it in the cabinet he noticed Rodney taking off his holster as well, not even a fuss about doing it.

They were led down the hall to a large room and Rodney almost fell over when he saw the tables of food that were scattered around the room. Adrilia saw his eyes light up and led him to start filling their plates. Ronon tagged along behind Naylinn and filled a plate also. They moved to a table and the women identified each food as they tasted and sampled. Rodney could not remember ever being so happy. The food was amazing and he thought they should kidnap this chef and bring him back to Atlantis.

Ronon enjoyed the food, also but the more he ate the more he really started to enjoy Naylinn draped all over him. She was not the shy, shrinking type and he was pretty happy about that. At one point he actually looked around the room wondering if Sheppard and Teyla had come here too. But he didn't see them and soon forgot to ask if anyone else had seen them either.

sgasgasga

John and Teyla watched as the performers came out on stage. The section right in front of them had a fully dressed man escorting another one out who was wearing only the loose pajama like pants. He seemed to be in a bit of a fog, John thought. Right behind them was a woman escorted out, also. Her long robes were almost translucent and hung off her shoulders, one hook on the top holding them on. The escorts left the section and the man and woman seemed to realize the other was there and moved into an embrace. Arms wrapped around each other, they locked their lips together and kissed passionately. Hands began to move and caress and the woman's robes were soon on the floor.

John finally looked over at Teyla and asked, "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"It appears they are preparing to copulate," was Teyla's reply.

John really knew he should grab Teyla and get the hell out of Dodge but for some reason he was really turned on by this. He shouldn't be. Public sex wasn't really his thing. Heck, he never even _talked_ about private sex. He'd done it, certainly but he always felt it should be between a man and a woman, not an entire arena of spectators. He wondered how these people could actually _perform_ with so many people watching them.

He looked over at Teyla and wondered about her reaction. Her eyes were glued to the couple in front of them and she had begun to breathe harder.

When she felt John's eyes on her, she turned and stated, "I do not understand my reaction to this. I should be appalled, yet, I am not."

John put his hand on Teyla's arm and replied, "I know how you feel. Me too."

Teyla looked down at John's hand and covered it with her own. Her eyes caught on the hair that covered his hand and arm and began to stroke her fingers over it. She was struck by how manly it made him seem and she was mesmerized by how much was there. She felt John's hand begin to move up her arm as well. The caress releasing a wave of desire deep inside her. She gazed up at him and saw his face was as puzzled as hers must seem.

"I don't really feel like it but maybe we should get out of here. I'm thinking I may regret some things later if we don't." John groaned out harshly.

Teyla's breathing had not slowed at all as she agreed. "I believe you are correct."

They both stood up sluggishly and dragged themselves to the door. It was locked. John shook the handle and tried to manipulate it in several ways but he had no luck. It wouldn't open.

"I wonder if we can get out through the front," John said and grabbed Teyla's hand and moved to the arena side of the box. The show was in full swing. The guy had the lady pinned to the glass partition and was running his tongue over every inch of her. But John noticed they were at a slightly different angle than they had been before. He stopped to wonder about that for a second and realized that the stage was rotating. Extremely slow but it had moved a few feet since they had been watching a few minutes ago. He paused and was entranced by the actions on the stage, _his_ breath growing deeper now.

"Can we get out that way?" Teyla questioned when John hesitated.

John momentarily snapped out of his trance and searched again for a possible solution to their dilemma. But what he realized was that even though they weren't that high up, right in front of them and all around them were other boxes holding couples who were engaged in various stages of kissing and fondling, although none seemed to be too far involved yet. He thought about interrupting them but wondered if all the boxes were locked or just theirs. As he looked down at the stage, he noticed some of the escorts, or maybe he should call them bouncers, were looking in his direction. They narrowed their eyes and looked agitated when they saw Teyla and him standing there. He also noticed that they apparently didn't have to follow the rules about bringing weapons into the entertainment area. They had long knives sheathed at their waists.

John decided he didn't want to tangle with these guys. He wasn't really in the mood. As he looked back at the stage he realized what he_ was_ in the mood for. But the only person nearby was Teyla. He had too much respect for her to use her to alleviate the uncomfortable tightness growing in his pants. But he also didn't want the guards, escorts or whatever they were to get suspicious so he pulled Teyla closer and lowered his head to her ear.

"There are a few guys down there with knives. I think it might be best to just hang around here and enjoy the show. We can find a way to leave after the entertainment ends."

Teyla saw the men John had been talking about and also did not want them becoming alarmed. She reached her arms up and encircled John's neck, stroking his hair and face.

"I believe you could be correct."

John pulled Teyla into a closer embrace and slid his hand into her hair. "We should probably play along," he said and indicated the other couples in the other boxes.

Everyone was watching the show to some degree but they were also getting excited and involved as well, just as Cobit said they would. John kept his nose buried in Teyla's hair and ran his lips over her neck. Her hands clenched his head tighter to her and she let out a low moan as John's tongue began to trace where his lips had been. But when another groan came, this time from his mouth, he knew he needed to tone it down. They sat back on the bench and John kept his arm around Teyla, enjoying the feel of her softness pressed against him.

The couple in front of them were now fully involved. They had decided to go for the bench and the man was reclined on it and the woman had sheathed herself on his manhood and was gyrating savagely. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as the man ran his hands over her chest and down to the apex of her thighs. He could hear their cries as they toppled over the edge and finished what he assumed was their 'interaction'. John laughed to himself. _That was some interaction._

By now, though, the stage had rotated so much that they had a view of another couple also deeply involved. This guy had the woman bent over a stool and was hammering into her from behind. His hands grasped her hips and pounded out a rhythm that was sure to finish them off soon. John wasn't sure_ he_ would even last, his own desire throbbing. He wondered how horrified Teyla would be if he whipped it out and satisfied himself.

His hand ran down her bare arm and back up again as he finally dared to glance at her. Her face glistened with moisture as her head also tilted back, although her eyes were fully trained on the scene in front of her. One of her hands was running from her neck down her throat, the fingers dipping inside the low neckline of her shirt. Her other hand rested on her thigh and moved back and forth inching closer to where her legs met.

"Oh, God, Teyla," John rasped out as he saw what she was doing. "I really need to cool myself down." He got up and walked around the small room, noticing someone, probably Jelisa, had brought in a carafe of wine and some water. How had she gotten in with out their noticing? He poured a glass of water for himself and offered one to Teyla, who accepted. They greedily downed the cool liquid and walked around the small confines to try and remove the heat that was coursing through their bodies. John looked out again and saw that some of the couples in the boxes were also taking a break, maybe preparing for round two.

One performing couple had been replaced on stage by a new pair while the other two were still going at it, obviously possessing much more stamina. He noticed the new couple involved the woman he had met, Dema. She was moving sensuously around her section of the stage to the music in an erotic little dance. The man with her was sitting on a nearby chair watching her intently. After a few minutes of this, she shed her robe and knelt in front of the man, pulling his loose pants lower on his hips. He shimmied out of them and leaned back, his legs apart. She settled there and drew his shaft into her mouth. Her hands skimmed up and down his chest then held on so she could move her mouth on and off of him.

Another set of performers was now coming into view and John saw they were perhaps a bit more traditional. She was lying on her back on a slim mattress and he was on top of her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were writhing in sync with each other. As each performance continued, John found himself further unable to control his desire. He could tell Teyla was having the same problem. Whatever they had put in the food, it had made them drop every inhibition they'd ever had.

John was seriously considering unzipping his pants to at least relieve some of the pressure when a loud applause rippled through the crowd. This must be the grand finale the way the audience was acting. He looked down and saw Belkon, the very large man who had wanted to 'interact' with Teyla. The one who had said he was much sought after. Apparently he wasn't bragging.

He came on stage with a lovely woman and he immediately grasped her from behind and ran his hands over her breasts. He pulled and pinched her nipples then swiftly turned her and latched onto them with his mouth and teeth.

John saw Teyla wince as he did this and thought this lady didn't seem to be enjoying this 'interaction' as much as the other women had. He then roughly pushed her to a kneeling position in front of him and thrust his distended virility into her mouth. He firmly held her face and hair and propelled himself in and out in rhythm. He seemed to enjoy this raw treatment of her and continued for some time. Finally he pulled out and left her limp on the floor while he paraded around the stage flaunting his firmness and length for all to see and appreciate.

He came back to the woman after a short time and lifted her to the table where he proceeded to spread her legs and enter her. He slammed his body hard against her for what seemed an eternity and John couldn't help but feel Teyla cringe at this brusque treatment. John pulled her close to him again and gently ran his hand down her arm. It went back up and caressed her hair, her cheek and then her neck and shoulder before moving to her arm again. Teyla seemed to soothe at this.

Finally the show was over and John heard the click of the door unlocking and opening. Jelisa came in and John immediately rounded on her.

"Why were we locked in here?" he demanded.

She looked somewhat surprised but answered, "No one is allowed to wander the halls while the performance is in progress. And changing partners is forbidden once they have been chosen."

"We would like to leave now if you do not mind," Teyla informed the young girl as she picked up the wine and carried it out of the room.

"Follow me and I will show you your quarters for your stay here."

"Um, we don't plan on staying tonight," John informed her. "We've got friends who are probably worried about us. We need to contact them and let them know we're fine."

Jelisa looked really worried and her eyes flicked around the hallway. "You don't understand. You must stay here. They will not let you leave. It has been quite some time since we had newcomers to the arena. You will both be much sought after for interaction."

"You mean _that_," John questioned as he cocked his thumb in the direction they had just come. "The three ring sex party we just came from."

Jelisa looked confused and continued down the hall. "I am sorry. I am only here to show you your room and serve you if you need anything."

"We _need_ to leave," Teyla stated firmly. "Please show us to the room where our things are and tell us how to get out of this building."

Jelisa looked truly contrite. "I could do as you ask but you will not be allowed to leave this building. Hafalia will never allow it."

She had no sooner said the name when the woman strolled along the corridor in their direction. She smiled broadly at them as if they had not just been told they couldn't leave.

"Sheppard, Teyla, I hope you enjoyed the entertainment this evening. Has Jelisa served you well?"

"Not really," John said. "We wanted to get our stuff and take off. We appreciate the hospitality and all but it's really time for us to get going. Maybe you could let her know that it's all right for us to do this."

Hafalia smiled like she was placating a child. "Jelisa is correct. We cannot allow you to leave just yet. There are many who crave to be partners with you. We are in need of new blood and you have come along to help us. Jelisa will show you where you can stay and if you need anything to make yourselves more comfortable then please just ask her."

"Are you saying we're prisoners?" John grunted.

"Of course not!" Hafalia sounded outraged. "We simply are in need of you for a while. That is all."

She signaled for two men to come forward. "Please go with Jelisa to escort our two guests to their night room. I believe a cup of tea would help settle them in."

"Good night Sheppard, Teyla. We will meet in the morning and discuss your first interaction." She walked down the hall away from them and John was surprised when he didn't feel the craving to snap her neck in two. His mood was still too mellow for his liking. He should be completely pissed but he just couldn't get a good anger worked up.

The two guards/escorts followed after them as they walked behind Jelisa along a few more corridors until they came to a door. She opened it, deposited the wine on a cabinet and said she would be right back. They walked inside to see a bed, chair and cabinet as the only furniture in the room. There was a small bathroom off the back, just like the other room they had occupied earlier. Jelisa came back within a minute with a steaming pot of tea and two cups on a tray. She placed this on top of the cabinet as well.

"The tea will calm you and help you rest," she told them in a sweet and almost pleading voice. John was beginning to feel bad for this girl. Her job really sucked if it involved holding people prisoner against their will. With the guards still standing there it didn't look like she had a whole lot of choice. It didn't look like they did, either. Teyla seemed to realize this as well.

"Thank you, Jelisa," Teyla smiled at the girl. "I think we will be fine for the night."

"There are some comfortable clothes in the cabinet if you desire to change. Please, have some tea," she requested then nodded shyly and left the room.

The guards stood there in the doorway until Teyla poured the tea and handed John a cup. They both took several sips and the guards finally closed the door and John could hear them move a bit down the hallway. He immediately moved to the door and, no surprise, it was locked. But he figured even if he could get it open, the guards were most likely hanging around nearby.

John looked back at Teyla who was still drinking the tea. He wasn't sure that was a good idea but it had tasted good and soothing. He picked his up and drank a few more sips then sat on the edge of the bed. Teyla sat on the other side and her breath started to speed up again.

"I still have the image of the entertainment in my head. I cannot seem to get it out. And it is affecting me quite a bit, I fear."

The oil lamps flickered and cast shadows on the walls. Teyla laid back on the bed and her hands started drifting from her neck downwards again. They ran over her breasts and down to her stomach then back up again. Her breathing sped up even more and she clawed at the ties on her top finally freeing them and exposing her chest in the process. Now her hands were free to caress her skin and she reveled in the touch.

She saw John turn and stare at her and his intense gaze only made her desire flare even more. Her hands continued their path then lowered to briefly touch the apex of her thighs.

"John," she moaned, "I have a great need within me and I only know one way to stop it. Please, do not think poorly of me."

John got up and moved to her side of the bed. His breathing had also picked up. "I'm feeling that same need, Teyla. I want to help you through this but I'm not sure we should do what they were doing on stage."

"I understand, John and I agree but I am still in desperate need. Will you remove my shoes for me, please."

As John did this she shrugged out of her shirt and began to unbutton and unzip her pants. When her shoes and sock were untied and removed, John began to massage her feet. The contact sent Teyla arching her back on the bed and whimpering. She looked at John and made a request.

"John, please remove your shirt. I will not touch you if you so wish but I would like to see you. I believe it will help me to fulfill this desire I have burning in me."

John stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it then tugged his t-shirt over his head as well. He just stood next to the bed his chest rising and falling as he looked at Teyla writhing on the bed. God! He wanted to touch her so much but knew he'd never forgive himself if he did. But he understood the pain of unfulfilled need coursing through her. He was feeling it himself. He watched as her hands began skimming her skin again, floating over her breasts, plucking gently at her nipples and moving lower to push at the waist band of her pants.

John moved to her feet and pulled on the ends of her pants, removing them completely. She now lay before him, completely undressed with only a scrap of lace, her whimpers and moans escalating as her fingers moved between her legs and started sliding in and out of her folds. A groan escaped John's lips as he watched her do this. He was close to the edge now as well and unbuttoned his pants to try and relieve some of the pressure.

Teyla was still squirming on the bed frantically, her back arched in passion. She looked up at John and pleaded," Please, John!"

John couldn't ignore her desperate cries so he picked her up slightly and moved her further into the middle of the bed. He slid her panties off, moved between her legs and ran his hands along them then up over her stomach to her golden mounds. The feel of her silky skin under his hands was almost his undoing. He knew she was asking for help in fulfillment not in further build up of pleasure. His hands moved back to the juncture of her thighs where they nestled in her womanly curls then parted the folds of skin. He pushed a finger inside and felt how wet and slick she was. He pushed in another finger and could feel her muscles tighten around them. His mind just about exploded when he pictured his erection taking the place of his fingers.

He shook his head and went back to giving _her_ pleasure. His could wait. He slowly slid his fingers in and out in a rhythm then began moving them quicker as Teyla's moans and whimpers picked up. The sight of her on the bed, arching her back, running her hands over her breasts, touching her nipples, gyrating to the cadence of his fingers, let him know she was just about to go over. He knew he shouldn't but his lack of inhibitions gave him a little push and he lowered his mouth to where his fingers were. His fingers spread her open for him and his tongue moved in.

A cry from Teyla let him know she did not object. His tongue moved back and forth along her slick folds and then snuck inside and back out again. Her legs clamped around his shoulders and her hands clutched at his head, not allowing him to retreat even if he wanted to. He definitely did not want to. Teyla's breathy cries were escalating and John gave a few last strokes of his tongue and felt shudders ripple through her. She clenched her legs tighter around him then eventually relaxed.

He sat up, still close to her, his hands running up and down her legs, while she tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you, John," she whispered. "I am so sorry."

He reached over, touched her hair and sweetly kissed her lips. "Don't be, Teyla. I'm not. I'm just glad I could help. Get some rest now, okay?" He got up and pulled the covers over her still trembling body.

Teyla watched him walk into the bathroom, not bothering to light a lamp, just using the light from the main room. She knew what he must be doing, his desire had been apparent while he had been pleasuring her. She felt ashamed for a second but it was overshadowed by the intense gratification she had received. As her body cooled somewhat she thought she should assist John as well. She silently slid out of the bed and walked softly to the bathroom. John's back was to the door and his pants were very low on his hips, indicating he was trying to find release as she had.

She slipped her arms around John's waist from behind and felt him startle at the touch.

"I would like to help you as well, John," Teyla softly voiced. "Please allow me to."

John's head nodded slightly and then dropped back. Teyla ran her hands over his chest, feeling the course hair that covered it liberally. She played with his dog tags for a few moments and then moved her hands to cover his where they were running back and forth along his throbbing manhood. His breath caught in his throat as he accepted her touch. As his hands slid along his distended shaft, hers moved underneath and caressed the softer sacks between his legs.

"Oh, God, Teyla!" escaped from his mouth as his hands worked harder on their goal. Teyla moved her hands up over his hips and chest, pressing on his nipples as they went. Then she moved in front of him and knelt down. She took his shaft into her hands then surrounded him with her lips.

John shook his head hard and ran his fingers through her hair. "No, Teyla, I can't let you do that."

Her hands continued to caress and she said, "Just briefly, John. It will help you find release."

She moved her mouth back over him and slid her lips up and down, his panting breath becoming more ragged. A groan escaped his mouth and he pulled her away, standing close to the toilet as his hand gave a last thrust. Teyla sidled up close and ran her hands over his back and shoulders while he emptied himself, his body riddled with shudders. She stayed where she was, her arms wrapped around John's waist until his arms covered hers.

A quiet, rough, "Thank you," came out of his mouth and his shoulders sagged.

He rubbed his hands up and down the arms encircling him and requested, "Why don't you go get some sleep, Teyla. I'll be out in a minute."

Teyla gave his back one last caress and moved back into the bigger room. She found a loose tunic and slipped it on then slid under the covers. She listened as John cleaned up the bathroom and turned on the water. She knew he was having regrets. She had many herself. But for every regret, she also had relief. Relief that he was the one with her when she had reacted to her desire. She could not let him bare the burden alone.

It was many minutes before he returned to the room, his pants fully buttoned and zippered. He sat on the other side of the bed and offered, "I can sit up in that chair tonight if you want. It might be the best thing."

Teyla reached up and touched his arm. "No, John. It would not be the best thing. The best thing would be for you to lie down next to me."

He turned around and looked at her doubtfully. She sat up and moved closer to him, putting her hand on top of his.

"John, I know you are regretting what just happened. You must not. These people obviously use something to stimulate the sexual appetite. My guess is the kotus fruit as I felt myself becoming much more relaxed as soon as I consumed it. I am very thankful that _you_ were here with me. Had you not been with me, these people would surely have chosen another partner for me to spend time with tonight. I would rather be with someone whom I know and trust with my life."

"You can still trust me after what I did? You weren't disgusted." John tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom then looked back at the bed.

"Did you feel that way when I lay wantonly on the bed pleasing myself?" Teyla fired back.

"No!" John replied quickly then almost chuckled. "It was definitely something we ate."

Teyla just smiled then invited, "Please lie with me tonight. I am not sure what will come tomorrow and I feel I am in need of comfort. Would you be willing to provide that for me."

John lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently. "Yeah, I can do that."

He got up, turned down the lamps and slipped under the sheets next to her. He pulled her in close and pressed his lips to her head. As the late hour and intense activities of the day started to wear on them, John whispered, "I'm glad it was you, too, Teyla."

A feeling of warmth enveloped them both as they drifted off into sleep.

sgasgasga


	3. Chapter 3

What You Wish For - chapter 3

John woke up slowly, a feeling of contentment washing over him. He shifted slightly and felt a warm body next to him in bed. He panicked for a minute but when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Teyla. She was snuggled up against him, a delicious smile on her face. As he sat watching her sleep, memories of yesterday crept into his mind. As they did, a feeling of dread slid back in.

He and Teyla were pretty much being held prisoner so they could be some sort of sex puppets to a bunch of horny villagers. He closed his eyes and groaned as he remembered the entertainment they had been forced to watch and how it had affected them. Then what he and Teyla had done when they had come back here; _that_ flashed back in vivid detail. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it; far from it. He had enjoyed it a bit too much. But Teyla was part of his team and as such he needed to show her a proper amount of respect. He was pretty sure what he'd done to her last night was not all that respectful, even if she had wanted, begged for it.

The feeling of peace that had washed over him yesterday was far away this morning. It definitely was something he ate. His guess was the fruit. The calm and relaxed attitude had appeared shortly after he'd eaten the first piece. And it seemed to have an effect on the libido as well. He'd never been so unable to control his sexual desires before. And being in the military, living in many places where dating wasn't an option, he'd had to have a lot of control over that.

Maybe that was the problem; he'd been too long without sex. But doing it with Teyla was not an option either. It was unprofessional and he was pretty sure against regulations. Not that they had actually done 'it'; 'It' being sexual intercourse. But his lips and her hands, yeah they had fulfilled all sorts of needs and wants.

He stared at Teyla's beautiful face, so calm and relaxed in sleep and wondered how it would look when she opened her eyes. He almost didn't want her to. He wasn't sure he could handle the disgust he would most likely see there. He knew she had told him last night that it was fine. But last night they had both still been pumped up on kotus fruit. Now that the effects seemed to have dissipated, what would she think?

He didn't have long to wait as her eyes started to flutter open. He had wanted to get out of bed before she actually woke up; just to give her time to adjust. But it was too late. If he jumped out of bed now, it could make her think he had done it because he was disgusted with _her._

"Morning," he whispered softly as her eyes opened all the way and focused on him.

The smile remained but a confusion came into her eyes. They roamed the room and he could see when last night's events replayed in her mind. Her face became frantic and horror shown in her eyes. She sat up quickly and turned away from John, her shoulders sagging.

John sat up behind her and tentatively touched her back. She stiffened at his touch and John withdrew his hand immediately, his stomach clenching at the thought of her current feelings for him.

A sob escaped from her mouth. "I am sorry, John. My behavior yesterday was inexcusable. I apologize for what I made you do. I hope you will be able to forgive me in time."

Another sob came out as John saw her shoulders move up and down. He scooted closer and touched her shoulders again.

"Teyla," he uttered softly. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry about. We obviously were under the influence of something pretty strong. Both of us lost just about all of our control. It's not something I'm proud of. But don't you dare think I'm gonna let you take the blame for this."

He pulled her back against him and felt her relief in the slight relaxing of her body. He turned her so that she was facing him and he noted a small tear had made its way down her face. He reached up and wiped it away. He touched her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him.

"You said last night that you were glad it was me and not some stranger that they forced on you. I'm glad it was me, too. Not that I wanted us to lose control like we did, but because I couldn't stand to see you taken by someone else and used that way."

He took a deep breath and debated on whether he should say the next words or not. In their present situation, he decided he should. His hand moved from her chin to caress the side of her face.

"Listen, Teyla, what I feel for you is not just lust pumped in by some libido inducing fruit. You've been my friend and teammate for a lot of years. I respect you immensely. And that's why I've never said this to you before but … I care for you quite a bit, Teyla ... and more than just as a friend and teammate."

John looked deeply into Teyla's eyes and waited for the dismay he thought he'd see. It didn't appear. Instead her anxiety seemed to lessen and it drove him to continue.

"I thought it would be unprofessional of me to ever do anything about it but we're in a little different situation right now. Maybe once we get out of this, you can just forget I ever said anything but for right now, I want you to know that I would never disrespect you or do anything to hurt you if I possibly could. But if we're forced to continue this … sex game these people seem to like to play, I want you to know it's more than that for me."

Teyla moved her hand to rest on the side of John's face as well. "Thank you, John," she said her voice filled with emotion. "I am relieved to know you were not horrified and disgusted by my actions yesterday. I could not bear it if you were to lose respect for me. Your opinion of me is very important. And I am emboldened by your revelation to let you know that I also have had … feelings for you for quite some time; feelings that are also more than just friendship. Perhaps it is why I acted so wantonly in front of you yesterday. A part of me desired to have your touch. I am sorry that it happened the way it did, though."

"Guess we both had little secrets, huh?" John half chuckled. He pulled Teyla in for hug and touched his lips to her hair. He kept her there for a few minutes and just absorbed her scent and the feel of her body so close to his. He had longed to do this for quite some time.

When he eased her back he said, "Maybe we should see about getting dressed and finding a way out of this orgy from hell."

Teyla nodded her head and moved off the bed. John pointed and said, "Why don't you use the bathroom first."

Teyla did and fifteen minutes later they were both as clean as they could get with the supplies they had. John had tried the door during this time but found it still locked. He wondered if they would keep them locked here all day or if they planned to let them out for air at some point. Or at least refill the oil lamps which seemed to be getting low.

A soft knock sounded on the door and John called out, "Yeah."

Jelisa opened the door and timidly poked her head in.

"Decided to finally let us out, huh?" John snapped, his annoyance more at the ready this morning.

"I have breakfast for you, if you are hungry," the girl offered showing them a tray in her hands.

"Please come in, Jelisa," Teyla invited. John looked at Teyla a little perturbed that she was being so nice to their captor.

Jelisa moved to put the tray on the cabinet next to the untouched wine and the now cold tea. She moved to leave but Teyla blocked her way and closed the door. Jelisa looked frightened.

"We do not wish to harm you, Jelisa," Teyla began, "But we would like some answers to a few questions. Can you do that for us?"

The girl still looked apprehensive but nodded her assent.

Teyla picked up a piece of the kotus fruit from the tray and said, "This fruit makes one less inhibited, is that correct?"

Jelisa nodded.

"And it gives the old sex drive a kick, too," John looked for confirmation. "Your people eat this all the time? How do they get anything done?"

Jelisa shook her head quickly. "Kotus is forbidden to those underage. And those who are not a part of the Interaction or in the audience are only allowed to have it at certain times; never during working hours. It may be used for medicinal purposes, though, if someone is severely injured to help keep them calm during treatment."

Teyla considered the age of the young girl and confirmed, "So you have not partaken of this fruit?"

Jelisa lowered her head and seemed uncomfortable. "I will come of age at the end of the season."

"You don't seem real happy about it," John observed.

The girl's head shot up and she quickly said, "It is a great honor to be chosen to perform in the arena. I have been working here for some time so that I may be familiar with the routines when the time comes for me to participate."

"But you don't seem real happy about it," John repeated.

Jelisa gazed nervously at the door. She then looked back at the two in the room. "I do not wish to participate but I do not have a choice. I have been chosen to do so when I come of age."

"Why do your people do this?" Teyla inquired, quite puzzled about the event. "What is their reason for forcing couples to procreate in public?"

"The ritual started many generations ago. Our population was decimated by an enemy who stole our spirit and whisked our people away in large flying machines."

"Wraith!" John spit out. "Yeah, we know 'em."

"In order for our population to grow, our leaders made laws that all people must engage in sexual activity to make as many women with-child as possible. Kotus is actually a cultivated fruit that is a cross between two other fruits. The effects you have seen. Many of our people have become addicted to it and know no other way."

"Do they have to have people perform like in a damned circus?" John thundered. "Why can't they just do it at home like normal people?"

Jelisa shrugged. "This has been the norm for our people for many centuries. And the leaders wished our population to be diverse so if a woman was not impregnated by one man, she had the chance to be so by another. The leaders believe that by watching the interaction it stimulates the kotus fruit and allows more people to copulate all at the same time. And the kotus fruit allows our people to interact with each other without worrying about emotions and feelings."

"So the people who perform are not in love with each other?" Teyla clarified.

"No," Jelisa confirmed. "Each couple is only allowed to be with each other for seven days maximum. Then they must choose new partners. This keeps people from getting too attached. Eventually one may need to repeat partners but it may not be done in the same lunar cycle."

"What happens when a woman becomes with-child?" Teyla asked.

"They are excluded from the arena until the child is old enough to stay with other relatives then they may come back. Our leaders still wish to propagate the population."

John pointed out the door. "So the people in the field, I noticed most of them were a bit older. What happens to them?"

"Men are allowed to stay in the arena until a higher age while women must stop younger. But those people are then allowed to get together and commit to a mate. They will live together and work either in the fields or in another vocation. They will often times help raise the children of those who are still working in the arena."

"So, mothers do not get to raise their own children?" Teyla asked horrified.

"They may visit them and stay with them at times," Jelisa assured her. "There is a day of rest after every eight days and they are allowed time off during their womanly cycle. These are the times they visit their families. It is a wonderful, happy time for all."

"Sounds like a blast!" John quipped snidely. "So what happens to us? We're just here to spice up the old blood line a bit, is that it?"

Jelisa nodded sadly. "Unfortunately you do not have a choice. I do not have a choice, even if I wish to be with only one person."

"Is there a special person whom you wish to be with?" Teyla asked softly.

Eyes filled with longing looked up at the newcomers and Jelisa sighed. "I must be going. The door will remain unlocked and you are free to move about the building however I would not go too far as I am sure Hafalia will have guards watching you while you are here. Please enjoy your breakfast. I will be around if you need me but I have many chores that need to be done before the banquet."

She looked at them once more as if to say _I'm sorry_ and opened the door and left. John swiftly moved to the door and peered out. Sure enough there were two large men stationed a short distance from the room, one on either side of the door. He shut the door and shook his head as he moved back to Teyla.

"Looks like we'll need to move around and gather a little intel before we make any plans to escape. Right now though, I'm kinda hungry."

He looked at the breads and muffins on the tray along with kotus fruit, tea and juice. Teyla picked up the juice and sniffed it.

"This smells like kotus so I think we should avoid it. But the bread looks like it should be okay."

She cut a few pieces and handed one to John. He took it, put some spread on it and took a big bite.

"One thing I gotta say though, is these people sure do know how to cook. It's really good."

He finished off a piece and tried a muffin as Teyla poured them some tea. She enjoyed the bread and muffins as well but by the time they were having their second cup of tea John began to have a strange feeling. Looking at Teyla was giving him a strange feeling. Or maybe not so strange as he had certainly had it last night.

He glanced at her to see if she seemed to be affected as well. She looked up at him and her eyes grew intense.

"I fear there must have been something in this as well," Teyla said and moved to sit near John on the bed. "Do you think they put kotus fruit in all their foods?"

"I don't know," John shook his head and reached up to touch Teyla's cheek. "Looks that way."

He ran his hand down Teyla's cheek and leaned down to press his lips to hers. She adjusted her posture so she was facing him and moved her arms around his waist. Their lips moved over each other in new exploration and hands pulled the other closer. John's tongue peeked out and sought entry into her mouth. Teyla willingly opened for him and her tongue clashed with his.

John leaned back and pulled Teyla along with him. He twisted on his side and ran his hands over Teyla's tempting form from shoulders to back and lower. His mouth continued to tease and taunt her lips and then move lower to her neck. He nibbled on a pulse point and heard Teyla's little cry of pleasure.

It seemed to shake him back to reality for a second and he realized where he was and who he was with and what they were doing. He sat up quickly and pulled her in close to his chest; his breathing harsh.

"God, Teyla! I need to stop doing this. I am so sorry." His voice was rough with desire.

"John," Teyla's voice was also breathy as she rested her head on his chest. "I believe we should stop apologizing to each other each time we give in to this desire."

"You're probably right. They keep pumping us with this kotus fruit or other aphrodisiacs and we'll be apologizing all day."

John tilted her chin up so she could see his face. "But I gotta tell you, Teyla, I'm really not all that sorry that I kissed you. I actually wish I had done it a few years earlier."

Teyla's eyes twinkled. "I must confess to the same wish."

John stood up and took her hand to help her up. "Come on; let's go see if we can walk off these effects a little bit. And we can hopefully get a little more intel about our situation."

They moved to the doorway and John stopped, leaving little space between them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know if these guards think we're high on kotus, maybe they won't be so vigilant in watching us."

Teyla reached up and slipped her hands into John's hair. She tugged on his head and put her lips close to his.

"Excellent idea, John," she whispered back and slid her lips onto his.

John joined in the pretense. Or at least he kept telling himself it was just a pretense. The truth was he had wanted to kiss Teyla like this for such a long time and now it was becoming a reality. He figured he should enjoy it while he could. When they got out of this and were kotus free, they'd most likely have to go back to being just teammates. But he really hoped they didn't. As he continued plundering her mouth he thought, _This is just too nice!_ _I could actually get addicted to this even without the kotus fruit. _

sgasgasgasga

Rodney groaned as he rolled over and felt muscles ache that he didn't think he'd used in a while. As he continued moving, his hand touched something and he was almost afraid to open his eyes to see what it was. But it felt soft and warm and maybe he _should_ open them. So he did.

The long, blond ringlets were not what he was expecting. His mind moved back to yesterday and he started remembering all that had transpired. The broken jumper, Sheppard and Teyla going out to scout around and not coming back, he and Ronon meeting the two gorgeous beauties who'd invited them back for a feast and then…

Holy Cow! More memories flashed through his mind. The food had been amazing and he had stocked up, not knowing when he might eat that well again. Then they had moved to a little box like area with comfortable benches that opened onto a large arena. And people had started appearing on stage and started having …

Holy Crap! And then Adrilia had started putting the moves on him. And Naylinn had been hot and heavy with Ronon who was sitting on the other bench in their box. And he'd just gone along and kissed her and touched her and then they'd actually done it. They'd had sex right there on a bench in a little cubicle with Ronon and Naylinn performing some sort of acrobatics next to them and he hadn't thought anything of it.

He wanted to blame it on the wine that they had served but he had already felt quite excited even before Adrilia had served him the wine. Although he knew Ronon had slugged down a good deal during the banquet feast itself. Then she'd brought him back here and they had done it a few more times. And she had done things he'd never even dreamed he could do.

He looked around panicked, wondering where Ronon was. He hadn't been in the same room with them last night. Apparently having sex in the same room as a million other people was okay but sleeping in the same room was taboo.

He peeked under the covers and realized he wasn't wearing a thing. But then with what he'd done last night he hadn't needed anything on. His cheeks flamed as he realized he'd just met this woman and they'd already seen each other naked and done the _down and dirty_ with each other. Maybe this was what it was like for Sheppard. He was surprised it didn't feel as good as he thought it would.

His eyes roamed the room and he saw his clothes on the floor next to the bed. He slid out and into them as quickly as he could then moved to the door. It was locked. He shook it a few times but it wouldn't budge. And unfortunately it wasn't a lock like on Atlantis where he could have easily figured out how to open the door. It was an old fashioned lock with a key.

The knob jiggling must had made too much noise because Adrilia stirred and rolled over to face Rodney. The sheet was only pulled up to her waist leaving her alabaster globes exposed to his view. The pert pink nipples stood erect as she stretched her arms above her head and gazed hungrily at him. No, no, no, no, she couldn't possibly still want more sex. They had done it at least four times last night.

Her hungry gaze took in the fact that he was already dressed and she gave a tiny pout.

"Out of the mood so soon," she purred. "I suppose since it was only your first day with kotus, the effects may have diminished a bit. But just wait, we'll get you more and once you've had it for a while, you'll feel this delicious all the time."

"Kotus?" Rodney choked on the word.

"Yes, a dietary staple in our lives. It's an absolute delight. And now that I brought you here, I will definitely reap the benefits."

"What are you talking about? And where is my friend, Ronon?"

"I'm sure Naylinn is taking good care of him right now. He seemed quite agreeable last night during the entertainment. And I'm looking forward to tonight's entertainment, especially as I'll get to participate."

"Get to participate," squeaked Rodney. "What do you mean? Actually _be_ one of the sex acts up on the stage? I don't want to do that."

"I'm sure you will probably participate as you're a new face but I was actually talking about me. Since Naylinn and I brought in two new men last night, we'll have first choice tonight. And as much as I enjoyed our interaction last night, I really think I want to choose your friend."

Adrilia ran her hands over her breasts and down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. She gave a shuddering sigh and moved them back up again to rest on her nipples, massaging them.

"Watching him with Naylinn really made me lose it. He's so big and hard and powerful. I'll bet he can go all night. And I'll bet he's extremely potent."

Her hands twitched and she gave them a last run down her body then she sat up. "I'd love to have another interaction but you look like you're not interested right now and if I get to Nadim early enough I might get first pick over Naylinn. I can argue that she had him last night."

She slipped out of bed and gathered her clothes from the floor. Within a minute she was at the door giving a few knocks. It was opened by a large man who had a lethal looking knife tucked into his belt. Rodney didn't remember seeing him last night. Although who would really be paying attention to someone like that when he had a beautiful naked woman writhing on his crotch.

"Um… excuse me" Rodney asked timidly. "Perhaps you could take me to see my friend. I think we really need to get back and look for the other friends we were telling you about. They're probably really worried about us by now."

"If they come looking for you, we would love for them to join us," Adrilia said casually. Her grin then turned devilish. "But you and your friend, you will not be going anywhere, not for a while."

sgasgasgasga

John and Teyla wandered through the building trying to get the lay of it in their minds. It was almost like a labyrinth but after a few hours, John thought he knew where the arena was and how the rooms were set up around it. They had spent some time in one of the gardens outside. But it had a high fence around it so there had been no opportunity to try and escape, especially as Tweedledee and Tweedledum had been dogging their steps all day.

Teyla hadn't understood the reference when he had called them that but it didn't matter. They had actually been having a good deal of fun exploring the building. He was sure the kotus had something to do with it and they had asked Jelisa when they had run into her again how that could be when they'd only eaten the bread and muffins. She confessed that the pit of the kotus fruit was even more powerful than the fruit itself and it was ground into flour and added to most baked goods as well as dried for tea.

John's arm tightened around Teyla's shoulder as they came to another intersection. He pulled her in and kissed her just like he had every ten minutes or so. In the garden they had found a quiet spot behind a tree and made out for he wasn't sure how long.

But when he had finally raised his head, he had confessed to Teyla, "You know, I'm really beginning to like doing this. Not sure I'm going to be able to stop once we get back to Atlantis."

Teyla had just smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss. When she released him she replied, "I am hoping you will not stop, now or on Atlantis."

They had also found a gym where many of the 'entertainers' were exercising or using the 1800's version of equipment. John and Teyla had found some jump ropes that they had used for a while and then used a few short sticks to practice sparring. There were many who found it interesting and stopped to ask about it. Belkon especially found it intriguing that Teyla was so strong and could move as she did.

John was slightly unsettled when he'd heard the man utter, "I will have fun with that one. She will be able to endure much."

If it was up to him he would make sure the man never touched Teyla. They'd have to kill him before he would allow anyone to harm her that way.

For now they were still moving through the hallway playing cat and mouse with Dee and Dum. They'd get a little ahead of them and then stop to kiss while the men caught up. He was pretty sure they were not amused, but he also noticed they didn't follow as closely anymore knowing he and Teyla were more into kissing than getting away. Or at least that's what he hoped they were thinking.

As they moved down the hall again they saw Jelisa who told them lunch was being served in the banquet room and interaction selection for tonight would begin shortly after. They followed her and noticed she disappeared right away as soon as they had gone in. John was really beginning to feel bad for her and the crappy job she had, but he was also thinking that maybe she would be the key for getting them out of this mess.

Hafalia greeted them with such enthusiasm as they walked in, you'd never believe they were being held against their will.

"Sheppard, Teyla, I hope you are enjoying your time here with us. I observed you earlier in the garden and you were quite occupied with each other. It was lovely to see. Please enjoy the meal. We will begin selection soon after. As guests you will be allowed first choice. But it is men's choice today so you, Sheppard, will be allowed to choose. Teyla will have first choice tomorrow."

She tipped her head and walked away. John honestly wanted to slug her. But he still had that mellow feeling inside that he'd experienced yesterday. It had been almost gone this morning but then they'd gone and eaten the kotus poisoned bread and muffins not to mention the tea and he had gone right back to Mr. Lackadaisical. But this time it did not seem to be diminishing as quickly as he figured it should. That made him a little nervous. Or he knew it should.

And as soon as they had started eating the luncheon meal he could feel the old libido revving its engine once more. He looked at Teyla and her eyes sparkled as she returned the gaze.

"I fear this fruit is in everything they serve at the meals in this place," Teyla stated but did not slow her consumption of it.

John nodded and wrapped his arm around her hip on the bench next to him and pulled her closer. He smiled at her, nuzzled his nose in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Why am I not bothered by this?"

A soft chuckle rose from Teyla's throat. Before she could say anything further, Hafalia stood at the front of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Good day, chosen ones. It is now time for selection. I would like all the women to arrange themselves along the Choosing Wall. Men it is your choice today. And as we have a new guest today, he will be first to choose. Cobit was the one who brought our new friends here and as such will have second choice for today and then of course Belkon will be next. Those that have been chosen to perform tonight, I will call the rest of you in order when your time comes. Men please take a few minutes to peruse the fine women at your disposal. Choosing will begin shortly."

John and Teyla looked at each other wondering how they would get out of this one. Apparently they couldn't. Several women came along and pulled Teyla up and with them to what they called the Choosing Wall. As she left, her eyes pleaded with John as she whispered his name.

John looked over and noticed the men, about fifteen of them, inspecting the large variety of women like butcher shop meat. John was surprised that the women did not mind. Most of them actually primped and puffed themselves up and a few actually loosened clothing to allow viewing of their breasts and more, hoping they would be chosen for the show. Belkon moved directly over to Teyla and hovered as if she might shed her clothing for him.

This made John get up and head right over. When he got close enough to see Teyla's face behind the behemoth, he saw that she was petrified. Even pumped up on kotus, she couldn't hide the fear she felt at the thought of this man touching her. And as John saw Belkon's hand start moving in the direction of Teyla's chest, he slid in between them.

"Sorry, Pal, no free samples today," John quipped but with a deadly threat to his voice.

Belkon dropped his hand and John saw a sigh of relief run through Teyla. But the man smirked at John and suggested, "There are many beautiful, enthusiastic women here. You should try one of them."

He took the hand of the woman standing next to Teyla who looked barely twenty and informed Sheppard. "This is Larosia. She is quite feisty. I have enjoyed her often. Her flexibility is like no other. I think you would very much enjoy her."

Larosia flipped her hair back off her shoulders and gave John a seductive look; which he might have enjoyed if the girl wasn't nearly half his age. Then she unhooked the top of her dress and exposed herself as she moved closer to him.

"I would like very much to interact with you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," John replied as he averted his eyes. He glanced at Teyla figuring she would probably be laughing at his predicament but found she wasn't. Her sigh made him realize that she was nervous, just as nervous as he was. He stepped close to her and promised, "I won't let anyone else touch you."

Hafalia was now clapping her hands and saying the selection was about to begin. The men all moved back away from the women and Hafalia called out to John.

"Sheppard, you are granted right of first choice as our new guest. Please go and claim your partner for your first interaction." She lifted her hand and gestured to the women standing near the wall.

John let out a big breath and asked, "Couldn't I just observe again tonight? I'm not really much of a performer."

Snickers rang through the room and Hafalia laughed as well. "It is an honor to be chosen and a privilege to be first, so I suggest you choose wisely. But you _must_ choose." Her voice left no room for argument.

John walked over to the row of fawning women, acting like he was really thinking about the right choice. After a few moments he moved in front of Teyla, who looked at him with a small amount of relief, and picked up her hand and pulled her out of the line.

"Are you sure, Sheppard? We have a variety of new experiences for you, you should consider trying one," Hafalia encouraged.

John held Teyla's hand tighter and responded, "You said it was my choice, right?"

Hafalia merely nodded briefly then looked at Cobit to begin his selection. John saw him move to the buxom blond he had been chatting with yesterday at the banquet. He guessed the man had been scouting her out for a while now. He looked down at Teyla whose hand was gripping his firmly now.

"Are you all right?" he asked concern in his tone.

She shook her head yes but he didn't really believe her. He wasn't sure he was all right either. This whole thing was crazy. He wasn't sure there was enough kotus fruit on this planet to make him really able to do it in front of an arena of people.

He put his arm around Teyla's shoulder as the rest of tonight's chosen ones picked their mate for the evening. They began filing out of the room and John wondered what they were expected to do now. Would Dee and Dum follow them around again all afternoon or would they be sequestered somewhere until performance time? He didn't think it was the last one as all of yesterday's performers had been at the banquet last night.

Jelisa showed up as most of the others had departed and asked if they needed anything.

"A way out of here," John suggested.

Jelisa frowned and apologized again. Teyla looked at her and said, "What do most people do in the afternoon here?"

"Those who are not performing often take the time to visit family or just walk outside enjoying the view. Those who are performing must spend time in the steam room cleansing themselves for tonight. Then it is suggested that they rest before the banquet. Some choose to rest alone but many rest with their chosen partner. If you choose to rest alone, please let me know so I may prepare another room."

Teyla ran her hand up John's arm as she said, "I think we will rest together. You need not bother yourself with preparation of another room."

"As you wish," Jelisa replied. "I will show you where the steam room is now and you may visit it anytime you wish. Many stay in there for hours while others for a shorter time. However all performers are required to go there at some point. It is quite nice and relaxing. I have used it myself. We are allowed to go in sometimes on the days of non-performance. I think you will enjoy it."

They followed Jelisa down another long hallway and she left them at the door.

"You want to go in now or wait?" John asked as they glanced in the doorway. They couldn't see anything. It looked like it could be a locker room of sorts.

"Maybe we should go in now," Teyla suggested. "Then we will have more time to _rest_ when we are done."

John just nodded and they went in. Towels in different sizes were stacked along the walls in bins and there were several curtained areas that had feet behind them like they were changing.

"When in Rome, huh?" John said as he grimaced and took a towel that was fairly large.

"Rome?" Teyla looked confused as she picked up a towel also. They both moved into the changing areas and came out a few minutes later with the towels wrapped around them. When they moved through the next door they were surprised to see another anteroom with a young woman handing out drinks.

"What's this?" John asked suspiciously.

"This tonic is necessary to help cleanse the body in preparation for tonight. It is required of all participants before they go in the steam room."

John just rolled his eyes and wondered what they hell they had put in this stuff. He and Teyla reluctantly took the offered cups and drank the liquid. It was pleasant tasting but John groaned as he thought it had a hint of the kotus flavor in it. Just what his libido needed. To be ramped up when Teyla was sitting next to him wrapped in only a towel.

They walked through the double doors to a very large room, steam rising from several surfaces. As their eyes became adjusted they realized this probably wasn't going to be the relaxing time they thought it would be.

sgasgasgasga


	4. Chapter 4

What You Wish For - chapter 4

The room was very large, larger even than the gate room just not as high. It had an odd shape with quite a few little alcoves along each wall. In the middle of the room was a large wooden platform with several layers of benches on each side_. Just like steam rooms at home_, John thought. The walls around the rest of the room also had these same platforms, even in the little alcoves. Scattered throughout the room were also many large basins containing hot stones. Water dripped onto them from a nearby spigot causing steam to rise from the stones and permeate the room.

But that wasn't what caused John and Teyla to pause when they first came in. It was the fact that draped along these platforms were the thirty or so people who were scheduled to perform tonight. Some were simply reclined, enjoying the steam but many of them were fully exposed, either pleasing themselves or being pleased by someone else.

John's eyes darted around the room and found an empty alcove and directed Teyla to it quickly. They could sit side by side and stretch their legs quite comfortably and still have a good deal of room between them.

"Here we go again, orgy central," John said bitterly. "Do these people _know_ how to do anything else?"

"It appears they do not," Teyla responded and turned to face John so she did not have to see what was taking place in the rest of the room.

John had to agree that seeing her was the much better option, especially as Belkon had taken up space on the big platform in the middle. The guy liked to show off his manliness just a little too much. At the moment he was involved in a threesome where he was reclined on the top of the platform with Dema riding him, facing his feet and he had another woman with her crotch in his face and he was licking the heck out of her and fondling her breasts. When Bachelor number two came along for Dema to suck, John just needed to block it all out.

He put his back to the side wall and his feet stretched out on the platform. He tucked Teyla in right beside him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure this was a good idea either but at least he wasn't facing center stage anymore. And if he closed his eyes and breathed in the steam, it felt almost relaxing. If one could actually relax with someone as gorgeous as Teyla nearly in his lap.

"John," Teyla whispered as she looked up at him with frightened eyes. "I am fearful about tonight."

"Yeah, me too." John acknowledged and held her tighter.

He turned slightly and lowered his lips to hers, starting to feel the effects of the juice they'd been made to drink on their way in. His hand slid into her hair and the one around her, ran up and down her back. Teyla shifted slightly and faced John, her back to the other performers. Her hands travelled up his chest and ran through the abundance of hair there. She played for a while then moved her fingers to explore his male nipples and then move lower to follow the hair that arrowed down, went around his navel and disappeared under the towel.

"God! You're killing me, Teyla!" John cried out as his mouth plundered deeper into hers. His tongue clashed with hers and then withdrew so his mouth could suck on her lips.

Teyla's whimpers grew stronger as did her boldness. She kissed John back with an abandon she had never experienced before. Their hands roamed over each other while their mouths took all that they could. John's mouth finally lowered from hers to travel down to her throat. He turned her around so his lips could taste the back of her neck. Her head dropped forward and John delighted in discovering little areas that sent Teyla nearly to the brink.

Her soft noises were inflaming him and he knew she could feel what she was doing to him. He pulled her onto his lap but moved his legs slightly apart so she settled right in between. Teyla's head fell back onto John's shoulder and he moved his lips to the side of her neck now with the occasional nibble on her earlobe. Teyla's hands dug into John's legs on either side of her and she caressed them, luxuriating in the feel of the coarse hair scattered liberally along them.

Teyla could feel the effects of John's desire on her backside and it made _her_ desire grow even more. Her hands covered his and moved them up to caress where the towel draped her chest. She loosened it, allowing his hands to touch soft flesh.

John groaned and asked, "Are you sure, Teyla?" his hands stilling but longing to continue their exploration.

"Yes, John, please," Teyla moaned. "I need you to touch me."

John was more than willing to oblige. His fingers roamed up and down her torso, gently touching her swollen nipples, caressing them and the mounds they rested on. He enjoyed this sensation for many minutes and he was pretty sure Teyla did too as her breathing had increased and her face showed extreme pleasure.

Teyla continued to caress his legs and when his hands roamed lower again she stilled them near her navel and shifted her legs so they were now resting outside of his. She guided his hands lower then moved hers back to his legs when he realized what she wanted him to do.

His hands were more than happy to fulfill her request. They first spent time teasing the curls that sheltered her core then slowly, patiently moved to the soft folds of skin at the opening. One daring finger slid lower and slipped inside the moist, warm interior. Teyla knew she was slick and wet, and more than ready for anything he needed. But _she_ needed as well.

"John," she sighed, "That feels incredible. Please, do not stop."

"I don't ever want to stop. Not with you, Teyla. Just touching you makes my whole body go up in flames."

He slid his finger in and out, in and out, enjoying the moist heat he could feel emanating from her. On the way out he would slide the lubricated digit over the soft folds of skin, often making Teyla arch against him or grasp his thighs tighter. He slid a second finger in while rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub and she nearly exploded. She spread her legs wider so he could have better access and moaned out loud as his fingers moved quicker in and out of her core.

Her hips starting moving of their own accord and her head moved from side to side as cries of ecstasy escaped from her mouth. John's own breathing had sped up as Teyla reached her peak and tumbled over the edge.

As her body recovered from the aftershocks, John folded the towel back over her luscious body and wrapped her in his arms again. He moved her legs back inside his and raised his knees slightly as if protecting her from outside harm. His face lowered to nuzzle next to hers. This woman meant so much to him, he wanted to protect her as best he could but with the amount of self control they were lacking he knew it was virtually impossible. But he could still make her feel cherished and adored. He never wanted her to think he was taking advantage of the situation with a bunch of quick and easy screws.

Teyla relaxed against John feeling extremely satisfied. John was holding her tight and whispering words of caring and assurance in her ear. This situation was far from ideal but for many years she had wanted to enjoy this kind of relationship with John and now was the chance. Of course it went against everything inside her to do it in a public place like this but this fruit lifted any constraint she possessed. What she had just enjoyed with John had not seemed to faze her in the least.

She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms for quite some time and actually thought the steam was therapeutic in many ways. It was very warm in here and she knew she must be perspiring but then so was everyone else. But the steam brought all the toxins of the body to the surface; perhaps it would cleanse this inhibitor out of her system as well.

She realized this was not the case when her desire for John came creeping back in. Slowly at first then as she became more aware of his bare chest under her back and his strong arms around her, resting just under her breasts, it surged in like the tide. She turned her face to see John's eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall although she could tell he was not as relaxed as he appeared. But _that_ she could tell from the bulge she still felt at her back. He had not been satisfied as she had.

She changed position, facing him, straddling his lap and framing his face with her delicate fingers. He opened his eyes curiously but when he saw the desire radiating from her eyes, he didn't need to ask the question.

She briefly looked at the rest of the room and noticed many couples were still in stages of copulation. She flinched when she saw Belkon still going strong. This time with the young girl he had tried to foist on John earlier, Larosia. She was lying with her chest on the top platform and he was on the step below, his distended member inserted into her anal cavity. He had her legs spread at an awkward angle and Teyla remembered his comment that she was quite flexible. Apparently so, although it didn't look like she was delighting in his attention. Teyla turned away wondering why so many agreed to perform with him if it was not enjoyable. And remembering what she had seen so far, she didn't imagine it could be.

She shivered at the thought that she might eventually have to do it with him. John saw where her gaze had been and framed her face as well with his long, thin fingers.

"Look at me, Teyla, only at me," John instructed gently. "No one else is here; it's only us, right. No one else matters."

He tugged her face closer and sweetly, tenderly kissed her lips. Teyla nodded and allowed her lips to ghost across his mouth as well. They sat facing each other for many minutes their lips barely touching but their eyes communicating all they needed to know. The caring, warmth, friendship, loyalty, protection and absolute utter trust they felt for the other showed through vividly.

John crushed her body to his and she pulled him in close as well, their foreheads touching, eyes closed, noses brushing the other and their lips perfectly aligned, gaining strength from the other. But they refrained from kissing. Right now they were connecting on an entirely different level. And John knew they needed that. Because he had no idea what was going to happen here but he needed to let Teyla know that whatever they did tonight or any other time, he did out of true commitment to her.

When their grasp finally loosened Teyla felt her yearning swell inside her. She felt John swell as well but his was definitely not inside. She started to caress his chest again, enjoying the rough surface of his trim but muscled torso. His hands fell to her legs, kneeling on either side of him and ran the length that was available to him.

Teyla eased back slightly and loosened the towel that had already started slipping off his waist. The sight of him hard and firm made her breathe catch and her stomach to flutter. She reached down and stroked him and his breathe caught also. Her hand moved back and forth feeling the strength he had waiting for her.

John slid his hands under her towel and touched the silky skin at her hips then glided further up until her towel fell free and he could admire her beautiful form. His fingers grazed her breasts and then caressed up and down her chest. Teyla arched her back and knelt up higher so John's mouth was adjacent to her sensuous globes.

John leaned forward and reached his tongue out to her erect nipple. He touched it tentatively at first but when he heard Teyla's whimpers start again, he pulled it firmly into his mouth and suckled deeply. Her breathing was becoming erratic and her hips had started moving from side to side in rhythm.

As he pulled the other nipple in for its turn he dropped his fingers to her center again and stroked inside. Unsurprisingly he found her slick and moist.

"John!" she cried as his fingers petted her privately and she moved back quickly to run her mouth over his hard shaft before she backed herself into place and lowered herself until he was buried deep inside her. She didn't dare move, the feeling was so intense.

"I wish to stay this way forever," Teyla panted as she curled her arms around John's neck and quickly touched her mouth to his.

His arms were around her back, one on the nape of her neck the other the curve of her hip. "You won't get any complaint from me," John returned, his breath not quite stable either.

And they didn't move not for a while. But finally Teyla could stand it no more and she pulled back off John to return again a second later. Her hips took up a rhythm as her hands braced themselves on John's sturdy shoulders. She started off slow, almost excruciatingly so and John thought he could die a happy man right now. His hands slid up Teyla's torso, caressing her breasts, playing with her nipples, and then roaming down to the apex of her thighs where her body was writhing on his.

He took turns caressing and kissing her golden mounds as they gently bounced in front of his face. As Teyla continued to move he felt the pressure inside him begin to build and he grabbed her hips and rocked back and forth in an opposite rhythm to her. The fire in him burnt so hot he wasn't sure he would survive unscathed. He thrust a few last times and saw Teyla arch her back and shudder. That was all it took to push him over the edge. He felt his own release flowing into her and called on his control to keep from shouting out in ecstasy.

Unfortunately his control was not as strong as he needed and "Teyla!" erupted from his mouth at the pinnacle of his experience. Hearing her name she held on tight and rode the wave back down to earth with him.

They continued to hold on tight and it was more than several minutes before either one of them had their breathing under control enough to actually speak. But they still did not. They simply sat together with John pulling Teyla's towel back around her, protection mode turning back on.

They hadn't realized how long they had been in there when Hafalia actually entered the room and they noticed that the steam was not as strong as it had been previously.

"All right people, I think it's time to hit the showers and then get some rest. We have a performance to do tonight. We need you with plenty of energy for the spectators."

She strolled over to John and Teyla who were still wrapped in each other's arms and commented, "I believe you two will be very well received tonight. I caught sight of you earlier and I think your chemistry with each other will spur others in their interactions. I look forward to seeing all of it."

She started walking away then turned back and pointed out, "Showers are through that door."

By the time John and Teyla had managed to untangle themselves and make it through the door everyone else had already left or was just finishing up. They quickly rinsed off under the water with the cleaning agent provided and slipped back into their clothes from earlier. John put his arm protectively around Teyla's shoulder as they moved slowly back through the halls to the room they had occupied earlier.

John noticed Dee and Dum were back but they seemed much less alert and just tagged along until they'd gone inside. Once inside, Teyla noticed the sheets had been changed, the bed made and fresh water and clothes laid out for them. The oil lamps had been refilled as well. But John didn't bother turning them up.

He pulled Teyla down beside him on the bed and said, "I hate to say that Hafalia is right, but I think we're gonna need all our strength for what lies ahead. But I'm pretty sure what I have in mind isn't quite the same as what she has in mind."

He held Teyla next to him and felt her body relax and her breathing change to a rhythmic pattern and knew she had actually fallen asleep. His mind wouldn't stop though. He kept running different scenarios around in his head, wondering which one would have the best possible chances of success. If nothing else, he knew he needed to get Teyla out of here. She could contact Rodney and Ronon, although God knew where they'd been this whole time, and then blast him out of here, too. The alternative was just too horrible to think about.

sgasgasgasga

"Where the hell have you been, Conan?" Rodney yelled in between bites of the food he had overflowing on his plate. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Just checking this place out," Ronon answered and threw some more food into his own mouth. "And trying to see if Sheppard and Teyla have been here at all. I looked around the crowd last night but I didn't see them."

"Really?" Rodney snarked. "And when would that be? When you were riding the sexy brunette or while she was giving you a blow job?"

"I seem to recall you were getting your own kicks when you were…"

"Okay, enough," interrupted Rodney. "We both had a little lapse in judgment last night and screwed up."

At Ronon's snicker, Rodney's face turned red but he just growled, "Grow up!"

He took a few more bites of some meat and asked, "Did you actually find anyone who had seen Sheppard or Teyla?"

Ronon just shook his head.

"Well, I spent the morning with an interesting young lad, name of Mendin. He was assigned as my … I don't know …bellhop, waterboy, manservant, whatever. But he told me there's another town not too far from here name of … Nigava, I think. He has a friend who lives there and he's gonna check with her and see if maybe Sheppard and Teyla are there. Apparently they have the same little sex games going on there as these people do. It all goes back to needing to _go forth and multiply_ after the Wraith decimated their numbers. What a way to do it, huh?"

"Yeah," Ronon finally stopped eating long enough to speak up. "They let me roam all over the place this morning just as long as I didn't try and leave, then they got a little nasty. Made me sit down and drink a bunch of that fruit juice. Kind of mellowed me out a bit."

"That's how they get people to do what they want," Rodney told him. "That fruit makes you pliant _and_ horny."

"You're telling me," Ronon grunted and shifted to ease the ache he could feel building in his pants. "Some beautiful babe comes over right now looking for something and I might just take her on top of one of the tables."

"Down boy!" Rodney scolded but his eyes wandered as a particularly shapely woman strolled pasted him. His libido kicked up a notch and he seriously considered the table thing himself.

"So, Adrilia told me this morning that we'll probably have to perform in this show tonight. I don't exactly know how that works but I'm thinking I might just take a pass."

"If you're chosen," Ronon confided, "Apparently you have to perform. Naylinn told me about it while we were in the weight room this morning. Today's lady's choice so all the guys line up and the fifteen or so women, who are scheduled, get to choose the guy of their choice. So if you don't want to do it, just hope nobody picks you."

"Well, I know Adrilia plans on choosing you," Rodney muttered sounding none too happy that last night's date was dumping him for another guy already. "I guess she and Naylinn get first dibs since they brought in new blood, us."

"Why are you so upset, McKay? I thought you didn't want to get chosen."

"Well, I don't… not really." Rodney whined. "I just want somebody to _want_ to choose me, you know."

Ronon just shook his head and asked, "When is your friend gonna let you know if Sheppard and Teyla are in that other village?"

"Tomorrow or the next day. He says he can't always get away to see her, so it depends. Hey, do you think they're having the same thing happen to them over there, if that's where they are, I mean?"

"Probably," Ronon thought. "But I'm wondering if we should try and get away before that. Waking up with Naylinn in bed with me this morning was a little awkward."

"Yeah," Rodney agreed. "I thought so too. Adrilia was a little miffed that I was already dressed and didn't want to 'interact' again."

Ronon snorted. "Well it was awkward for me because Naylinn was already riding me and was almost done. These people don't bother waiting for anyone else. It's pretty much please yourself."

The two ladies in question made an appearance at that point and refilled their wine glasses. Ronon wasn't sure that was a good idea as he was already starting to slide away from reality. All he could think about was easing the ache in his pants.

Shortly after, Nadim addressed the crowd and ordered all the men along one wall. A little over a dozen women paraded up and down the line of about sixty men and did everything but take their temperature. Many of the men took their shirts off, flaunting rippling pectorals and even loosened their pants for women to peer inside for a peek.

Rodney was horrified at this and crossed his arms over his chest. He did puff up that chest though just in case anyone was really looking at him. He figured they probably weren't since he was standing near Ronon, the stud muffin. He had on one of his usual no sleeve tops so his massive arms were apparent for all to see. But several of the women still lowered his bottoms to glance at his bulging masculinity.

Rodney nearly fell over when he saw the size of the man. There was no way he could compete with that. He was almost disappointed that he wouldn't have some beauty fawning over him but he knew he should be glad. He really didn't want to do 'it' on stage tonight. Well, maybe his southern quadrant might be feeling differently but he tried to keep his head firmly in reality.

Once the women had 'shopped' they all backed away and Adrilia was called on first. She wasted no time in going over and dragging Ronon away with her. But Rodney was surprised when Naylinn came over to him next and pulled him after her. He wondered if she had heard from her cousin that he'd been really good last night. He'd actually been somewhat impressed by his methods himself. But then he heard another woman in the crowd mutter jealously, "Fresh meat" and realized that it was just because he was new.

Rodney and Ronon were led down a hallway to an outdoor room that had natural springs bubbling and steaming into a large irregular shaped, shallow pool. They followed along meekly as they were told to strip and enter the pool. Which they did, surprisingly without a peep or complaint. The pool had steps leading into it all around the edges and actually had a few raised sections in the middle. Rodney watched again in awe as couples all around them started kissing and fondling and ooh! doing what Naylinn was now doing to him. He tried to concentrate but she had pushed him back on a higher step and had latched her mouth onto his manhood. Any sane thoughts that he'd even attempted went swimming away through the water he was barely in.

He looked through the steamy water and saw Ronon standing over Adrilia who was lying back on the top step and playing with her breasts just as she had done this morning. Ronon was working on her nether regions and Rodney adjusted his eyes again back to Naylinn. The woman was really beautiful and he should enjoy this while he could. Right? Absolutely, why not? Didn't Sheppard do this kind of thing all the time with his space bimbos? When his sanity finally returned, he knew the answer would be quite honestly, no.

sgasgasgasga

The door opening woke John up and he was surprised that he had actually fallen asleep. Teyla was cuddled up in his arms and he really had no desire to move away from her warmth. He looked up and saw it was Jelisa poking her head in.

"I am sorry to wake you but the banquet will be starting in just a few minutes."

John waved her in and she cautiously approached the bed. Without waking Teyla he whispered, "Jelisa, you need to help us. We don't belong here. You know that. If you help us get out of here, maybe we can help you somehow."

"I cannot help you," she cried softly. "I wish that I could. And tonight they will be watching you more closely than ever to rate your performance and skill. I am sorry."

She slowly backed out of the room, her eyes moist as she finished, "I would if I could, believe me."

John relaxed back against the sheets and pulled Teyla in closer as he felt her start to stir in his arms. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. A smile grew on her face as she opened her eyes.

"What a lovely way to wake up, John." Teyla stretched her arms above her head then lowered her hand to touch his face. He put his hand on top of hers and kissed her again.

His eyes looked troubled as he informed her, "Jelisa said the banquet's starting in a few minutes."

Teyla's eyes clouded over and her smile diminished. "What will we do, John?"

"We're gonna get you out of here. Tonight." John claimed determinedly. "While you were taking your little snooze, I was coming up with a plan. Hopefully it will work."

"What did you have in mind?"

"We'll go and eat at the banquet like everyone else. Then when the crowds of people start moving to the arena boxes, we make our move. Tweedledee and Tweedledum aren't that interested in us anymore, especially when we keep stopping to kiss along the way. So we make sure we do that a few times, all while moving with the crowd."

"Continue. I like the kissing part of it so far."

"Yeah, me too." John smirked. "When we get close to the door where the garden is, I'll make some sort of a distraction and you slip into the garden and go over to the tree we were making out behind today. The wall's pretty high, but if you use the tree I think you can get over. Hopefully by the time Dee and Dum realize you're gone, you'll be over and far enough away they won't be able to find you."

Teyla sat up and stared at John as if he were crazy. "And how do _you_ plan on getting away?"

"I haven't worked that part out quite yet. But you need to find Rodney and Ronon and once you've got them you can all come back in blasting and get me out. Of course I might be involved with my new concubine by then, but you'll forgive me on that one, right?"

Teyla felt no humor at his joke and shook her head back and forth. "No, John, I will not leave you here. We must both get out."

"Listen, Teyla," John said as he took her face tenderly in his hands. "I want to get out of here just as bad as you do. I don't exactly like being someone's sex toy but we may only get a small window of opportunity tonight and we need to take it. If that means that you get away and come back for me, then that's what we do."

He looked into her concerned eyes and rationalized, "Look, it's not like they're gonna kill me or even torture me. They want some new blood and that's me and you. They just might put some more guards to watch me. But with enough fire power I know you and Ronon and even Rodney can take them. Please, Teyla, if I'm not behind you when you go over that wall, please don't look back and wait, just go!"

Teyla nodded but her eyes remained tortured. John gave her another reassuring kiss and moved off the bed.

An hour later, they were looking for their chance and watching all the people finishing up dessert and leaving the banquet room. He hadn't noticed yesterday that some of the people stayed behind while others had proceeded down the hall.

But as he and Teyla started to follow along the crowd, Hafalia came over and instructed, "No, Sheppard, performers stay here for their insertion of tonic in preparation for tonight's show."

"Oh, crap!" John muttered under his breath as Plan A began to disintegrate and Plan B had never really solidified in his mind. He held Teyla's hand tighter.

His face grew pained and he groaned, "You know, I'm not really feeling that great right now. Maybe it was just something I ate, but we probably should put this performance thing on hold until tomorrow."

Teyla realized what he was doing and bent over him concerned. Unfortunately no one else seemed to be.

Hafalia merely laughed and said, "Yes, I imagined you might need a bit of persuading for your first night."

Dee and Dum and two other guards who looked like they were related to the Incredible Hulk, surrounded John and he threw himself at the smallest one and yelled to Teyla, "Go!"

She took off across the room toward the door but was several feet shy when two more guards blocked her path. She turned around and saw John on the floor still struggling, but held firmly by three of the guards while Hafalia walked calmly toward him, a large syringe in her hand. That's when Teyla realized this was the insertion of tonic she had mentioned. Teyla sprinted toward John but found her hands pulled behind her back and her body held firm as she watched the needle being injected directly into his vein.

"What is that?" Teyla screamed. "What are you giving to him?"

Hafalia stood up and watched as Sheppard continued to struggle against the three beefy men. But in less than a minute the fight left him and a goofy smile came on his face. Teyla pulled against her captors and they let her go. She ran to John and knelt by his side, touching his face.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded fiercely.

Hafalia held up the syringe and said, "This is just our most potent form of kotus made from the pit of the fruit. It is injected directly into the blood stream of our participants so they do not feel the pressure of performance. They become quite oblivious to what is around them. They only know and concentrate on the partner they have chosen."

Teyla remembered when the first pair had been brought on yesterday, she thought they seemed rather out of it until they had seen each other and started their interaction. Now she knew why.

"How long will this last?" Teyla requested. "Am I to have one also?"

"Yes, of course you are dear," Hafalia replied almost pleasantly. "But you are not scheduled to go on until the middle of the show. You will be given yours shortly. We may need to give Sheppard another dose, though. His will is quite strong. Hopefully that will make the show that much more enjoyable, though."

Hafalia motioned for two of the guards to pick Sheppard up and drag him to the back doorway in the banquet room. Teyla followed closely behind. They were brought to a small room with a couch in it, a bathroom and a stand with a tray on it.

Teyla looked at Hafalia and asked, "Am I able to stay with him?"

Hafalia looked thoughtful and said, "He will need to be readied for the stage as will you, but for now, I will allow it. People will come in to assist you shortly."

The men deposited John on the couch and Teyla sat down next to him. When the door closed she quickly poured some water onto a wash cloth and attempted to wake him up. His eyes opened briefly and he smiled a big silly grin at Teyla but aside from that he made no movement.

After about fifteen minutes, Teyla felt a hand on her arm and looked down to see John staring at her intently. He pulled her down across his chest and his lips moved to hers. She pushed her fingers into his hair and moved her lips softly over his. But before she could respond any further the door opened and Hafalia strolled in.

"No, no, no, must save it for the stage, my dear," she warned and motioned for the men behind her to come in. They were not as large as the others and she noticed they had a small box with some supplies in it.

Teyla watched as they stripped John of his clothes, rubbed oil into his skin and encased him in only a pair of the loose, beige draw string pants she had seen the other performers wearing yesterday. They gave him another injection and reclined him on the couch again.

"Your turn, my dear," Hafalia called out as she left the room, expecting Teyla to follow her. The men behind her made sure she did. But as soon as she was in the hall she made a dash for the stairway she knew was just a few feet away. She reached the doorway that would bring her to the next level but was again flanked by the large guards.

They moved in close and Teyla looked around frantically, hoping for a way out, hoping that John would fight off the effects of the drug they had given him, yes she now thought of kotus as a drug, its effects were certainly the same. But he did not appear. Hafalia moved closer, another large needle now in her hands. The guards held her still even as she fought against them. She felt the pinch of the injection then saw it removed. As she pulled at the arms holding her, she felt a warmth run through her body. Then she felt nothing.

sgasgasgasga


	5. Chapter 5

What You Wish For - Chapter 5

That floating feeling was back again, making him wonder where exactly he was. He felt himself being moved, or at least he thought he was moving, yeah, his legs were definitely walking somewhere but why couldn't he remember where he was going and why did it feel like he had someone helping him?

The fog started to dissipate a tiny bit and John suddenly saw Teyla standing in front of him. She was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. Her hair was done up with soft tendrils curling down, framing her face and she was wearing some diaphanous robe attached only with one button in the front. Her skin glowed with a luminescent radiance.

Her eyes lifted when she heard her name whispered from his lips. Her eyes narrowed in appreciation and he gazed down to realize he was shirtless and wearing only a pair of loose bottoms that were slung low on his hips. They were both barefoot and he again wondered where they were that they were dressed like this.

_Maybe it's a dream_, he thought. The most amazing dream he'd ever had. He took the minute step it took to reach her and uttered her name again.

"Teyla, God! You are gorgeous!" He reached up and touched her face, drawing his fingers down the side of it. Teyla reached up and covered his hand with hers as she breathed his name.

"John."

John just stared at her for a few moments; hardly able to believe she was standing here in front of him like this. He had dreamed about this for years. _Oh, that's right this _is_ a dream, isn't it?_ But as he lowered his head to cover her lips with his it became familiar. Had he done this before? He shouldn't have. Teyla and he were on the same team.

But somewhere inside he recalled kissing her lips and her breasts and many more places. Yes, he remembered doing these things. So it must be all right for them to be together. They had found a way to make it work. His heart leapt in his chest when he realized this. He planned to take full advantage of it.

His mouth skimmed hers and teased her and her hands rose and caressed their way up his chest and then back down again. They moved in circles around his nipples and frolicked in his chest hair. A smile played around her lips as her fingers played as well.

"Do you like that?" John asked Teyla as her fingers followed the path from his shoulders to his navel.

"It pleases me very much, John. The texture is coarse but invigorating."

"Well then keep doing it because it pleases me too. Is there anything I can do to please you?"

Teyla's mouth turned up and her tongue ran over her bottom lip. John lowered his head again.

"I can take that hint."

His mouth skimmed across her bottom lip then his tongue came out and traced along it as well. Then it moved to her upper lip and repeated the pattern. His lips closed in on hers and moved passionately against them. John felt Teyla's hands still on his shoulders and pull him closer. The feel of her mouth next to his was like an aphrodisiac and made his blood start to boil.

But this was Teyla, he needed to remember that. He cared so much for her he would never want to hurt her. He needed to cherish her, worship her, please her in any way he could. But his mouth needed to move a little deeper and he hoped she wouldn't mind. Memories were floating in and he saw himself kissing her passionately and intimately and he tried to remember if it was a memory or a dream.

His lips attached to hers again and again and he finally poked his tongue out to test the waters. She did not pull back. He moved his tongue a little further and slid it past her lips which were open to accommodate her much heavier breathing. When his tongue gained entry_ her_ tongue welcomed it willingly and even playfully moved against it.

John pulled Teyla as close as he could and ran his hands down her back enjoying the feel of her pliant body under the thin material. Tiny whimpers erupted from Teyla's throat and John was spurred on to continue his exploration and worship of her. His lips whispered their way down to her neck and he had a vague recollection of a certain spot that had given Teyla immense pleasure. When his lips found it he ran his tongue over it as well then nipped lightly with his teeth. Teyla's indrawn breath told him he had found the right location so he closed his mouth over it and sucked.

Teyla's knees went weak and John bent slightly to lift her in his arms. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings but on quick perusal he found a small single bed near him and he lowered Teyla onto it. The robe spread apart and John found he needed to see all of her. He unfastened the button and pushed the gossamer aside. Her beauty was unsurpassed and as she gazed up at him, desire smoldering in her exotic eyes, he could feel an ache grow between his legs.

He reminded himself again this was Teyla. Go slow. She deserves nothing less. He knelt on the bed and positioned his knees on either side of her legs. His hands strayed again to her body and moved over her curves from her own knees up to her waist then on to her bronzed bosom. As he repeated the pattern over again, Teyla's chest arched and her head fell back.

He again allowed his hands and fingers to travel in the same direction then lowered his head and feasted on the pinnacle of that sumptuous mound. Teyla's cries of ecstasy surrounded him and he drew the peak into his mouth wholly and sucked until she was writhing under him. He lavished the other breast with the same attention he had given the first and felt triumphant when he heard her continued moans of pleasure.

His lips travelled and explored every inch of her delectable body and Teyla lay beneath him, her hips gyrating in a rhythm as old as time. John lay himself alongside Teyla and continued stroking and kissing and her hands picked up the rhythm as well. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at the man next to her. Her hands began to explore also. They nudged his bottoms down his legs freeing him from his restraint. Her mouth joined in the journey and soon they were intertwined, arms, legs, lips, and fingers.

Being like this was amazing, John thought as he rolled over on his back taking Teyla with him. She stretched her legs along his sliding them up and down, the friction almost unbearable. John placed his hands on her nicely rounded backside and stroked and petted while she moved her torso over his. Soft to hard, silky to coarse, rounded to flat.

The sight of her fully formed breasts so close tempted him and he tugged gently until they were dangling right over his salivating mouth. She saw where he moved her to and lowered herself until one perfect tip was inserted into his waiting lips. He could see Teyla watching what he was doing and the fire inside him flamed even higher. He suckled and nipped and licked until her hips were grinding so hard on his manhood he wasn't sure he'd make it much longer.

He eased himself up but kept her sitting in his lap facing him. He shifted her so she was no longer kneeling in front of him but sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. His hardened member could feel the soft warmth of her opening and he itched to slide inside. But he held off. He wanted to make sure Teyla got as much out of this as she could. His mouth plundered hers again and Teyla retaliated with an attack of her own.

Hands continued to wander and they rolled on the bed allowing each other to discover new places to assault. Teyla finally pushed John onto his back and straddled him. Her hands ran up and down his torso, luxuriating in the feel of the coarse hair that ran down in a path. Her fingers followed from his throat to his nipples then down the middle of his flat stomach and finally to the area surrounding his throbbing manhood.

Teyla took the distended member into her mouth and slid her tongue along the tip then continued sucking it into her mouth and pulling it back out again. This time John was the one to arch on the bed and let out a throaty groan. Teyla moved her mouth and tongue back up John's chest and attached her mouth to his once again. He pulled her hips over him and she wiggled her hips in just the right way and he slid inside, sheathing himself in her warm, slick core.

Teyla sat up abruptly and leaned back to rest her hands on John's legs behind her. John's hands moved up her body and stroked and caressed her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her sensitive nipples then lowering them to the apex of her thighs. Teyla started rocking back and forth and John's hands continued to roam over her torso caressing her as she swiveled and moved. Her breathing was getting quicker and quicker by the second and John didn't want her going over the edge without him so he flipped her on her back and changed positions.

He lay in between her raised knees and reinserted himself inside her. Before he started moving though, he gazed directly into her eyes and assured her, "You mean everything to me, Teyla. I care for you more than I've ever said. Please know that."

Teyla reached up to touch his cheek and reassured him as well, "I am aware, John, as you must be aware of my feelings for you."

John just nodded his head and began to move inside her. He started out slow then picked up the pace and within minutes he was sliding in and out of her in a frenzy, intent only on one thing. Teyla's head was thrown back and was whipping from side to side as her cries of exultation escalated. Those cries encouraged him and he thrust harder and deeper until his own release came on the tail of hers.

Her name escaped his lips as he followed her over the brink, then he slowly lowered himself to rest on his elbows slightly above her. Their enjoyment of this time was short lived when two large men came and quickly covered them with large robes and assisted them off the bed.

John looked around and wondered what the hell these people were doing in his bedroom with him and Teyla but it was all a fog. Next thing he knew they were in another room, this one with a double bed and he was having that familiar feeling again. He and Teyla had been in this room before, hadn't they? Had he woken up here just this morning?

"John, where are we?" Teyla asked confused and groggy. John really wasn't sure what to tell her. He merely snatched at the covers and assisted her in getting under them. When he was beside her, he pulled her into his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing he should probably be upset about something but surprisingly, he wasn't.

.

Jelisa looked in on the new couple after they'd been brought back to their room. Most couples usually fell right into a deep sleep after performing since the concentrated form of the kotus injection usually allowed people to perform well for a while but then the after effects kicked in and knocked them out. But most slept on opposite sides of the bed unless they were still pumped up, then they would continue interacting.

But this couple was snuggled up close and most definitely asleep. She knew Sheppard had been given a double dose before tonight's performance and she was truly amazed that he had not just taken Teyla quickly and roughly. She had not watched the entire performance but she had been instructed to be there for when they got off stage. They had performed for an incredible amount of time and she could tell that Hafalia was duly impressed.

But what had impressed her most was the loving, caring way they interacted with each other. Each spent much of the time trying to please the other. And they also spent much time just kissing and touching and embracing. They were fully aware of who they were with, proven by the fact they they each called out the other's name during times of extreme desire. No others ever gave so freely of themselves for the sake of their partner. And none would waste much time on something as mundane as kissing or embracing.

But Jelisa had always dreamed that being together with that one special person could actually be beautiful and not some spectator sport. These two gave her hope, in more ways than one. Sheppard had spoken of helping her if she helped them. She wasn't sure yet how she would do it but if the opportunity presented itself, she would just have to give it some serious thought.

sgasgasgasga

The jiggle of the door knob jarred John from his slumber. He looked up and saw Jelisa enter and place a breakfast tray on top of the cabinet. His addled brain took a moment to register who it was and why she was here but memory finally returned and he softly called out to her.

"Jelisa."

The girl paused and looked up then averted her eyes. "Yes?" she replied but continued to look at the floor.

John realized that he had nothing on under the sheet and pulled it up slightly higher around his waist.

"Why is it that yesterday when I woke up I pretty much had that kotus feeling out of me? But today, I'm still feeling the effects?"

Jelisa's eyes flickered briefly in his direction then answered, "Kotus has a cumulative effect on people. You have now had much more entered into your blood stream. It will continue to build up and you will always have the feeling in you somewhat. Or have the need for it."

"Wait!" John called a bit louder. "Are you telling me that this stuff is addictive?"

Jelisa nodded shyly and responded, "Those in the arena are exposed so much that it builds up rapidly and they must continue to ingest it or they are unwell. But it can be cleansed from the body after a time; if one is not exposed for quite a while. Those who leave the arena must go through a detoxification program where they are weaned off the fruit over a period of time. It is not always pleasant but our people who work in the fields must be free of the fruit's effects to be productive. They are then only allowed small amounts of kotus at specific times."

"Great!" John muttered under his breath as he flopped back on the pillow. "I'm a freakin' sex addict now!"

"Jelisa?" Teyla spoke softly and John realized she had awoken also. "Is there no way you can assist us in escaping from this place? I know you do not really wish to be here either."

Jelisa actually paused this time and John thought that was a good sign. But then she answered, "I do not think I can. But perhaps I can help you keep your exposure down. I will point out which foods have less kotus in them so you are not ingesting larger amounts."

John nodded his head, resigned and a sarcastic, "Thanks," slipped from his mouth.

Teyla sat up holding the sheet to her chest and rested her hand on John's shoulder. "She is trying."

She turned to Jelisa and said, "Thank you, Jelisa, for any assistance you can provide. We do appreciate it and realize you are in an untenable position."

The girl merely nodded and left the room.

Teyla sighed and her shoulders sagged. "She is trying, John. It is not her fault that we are here in this situation. She has been very kind to us."

Teyla looked over her shoulder to find John just staring at her bare back, his lips curling into a seductive grin. He lifted his hand and began caressing the soft skin from her shoulder to her bottom. Desire immediately coursed through Teyla and she dropped the sheet she was clutching to put her hand on John's chest. Her breathing picked up as her hand moved up and down his torso. His hands followed suit on her front as well.

John caressed her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her now taut nipples as he admitted, "I know I should be fighting this more but I really don't want to. I've wanted you for too long now Teyla and I guess my willpower is weak when it comes to you."

His hands pulled her gently toward him so her lips were but a whisper away. Her tongue poked out of her mouth and wet her lips.

"I feel my willpower is also lacking when it comes to you, John. I should not be enjoying this as much as I have but I know I have received much pleasure from you in the past two days and it has clouded my judgment."

John's lips reached up and nipped at hers. "Well, here's to cloudy judgment." And he rolled over on top of her and his mouth reintroduced itself to hers.

sgasgasgasga

Hafalia clapped her hands when the diners had completed their luncheon meal and called, "Attention, it is ladies' choice today so if all you men could arrange yourself along the Choosing Wall, we can begin."

John reluctantly tore himself away from Teyla, teasing, "You picked out anyone special, yet?"

"Perhaps," she taunted. "The man with the long blond hair looks very promising. He has shown me his manhood twice today claiming to be quite skilled at many methods of pleasing a woman."

Even though they were teasing, John still felt a wave of jealousy raise its ugly head inside him. "A couple of the women told me they only say that so they don't hurt his feelings. He's really not that good."

Teyla pushed him away and took her place among the 'shoppers'. She had first choice today and knew without a doubt she would choose John. She had no desire to be joined with any other man. And she did not want to do it in public again but also knew she would not have much choice in that area. The only thing that got her through this was the fact that she had no recollection of being on stage yesterday at all. Although she certainly remembered the sensual interplay they had enjoyed.

And they had enjoyed it again this morning after Jelisa had left their breakfast. Teyla was truly wondering if it was the kotus fruit she was becoming addicted to or the feel of John's arms around her and his mouth on her skin.

They had spent more time walking around the building and enjoying the fresh air of the gardens. They had spent even more time in the gym trying with all their might to work the kotus fruit out of their system. But no matter how much they exercised there was always that tug of desire between them.

And during that time, many people had come to them trying to arrange an interaction with them. The men had truly attempted to persuade her by showing how large they were and describing how they would get pleasure from her body. But even with the kotus laced breakfast they had eaten she felt no desire for anyone but John.

She hoped he felt the same but was unsure as he had also been plagued by women flaunting their large breasts and tiny waists. Only those with an early number for choosing knew they stood a chance to get him today but some were strategizing for the times when it was men's choice.

Hafalia clapped her hands again and called out for Teyla to claim her partner. Teyla sashayed saucily over to the line and walked along the men her eyes roving over them. She found if she paused near them they would start breathing heavier and puff out their chest. She found it faintly amusing.

As she approached John she could feel his eyes heavy on her. Did he not trust her to choose him or did he think the kotus was affecting her judgment? She stopped in front of him and asked, "Would you be mine for tonight, John?"

He took the hand that she offered and replied softly, "I'll be yours forever, Teyla."

They moved away from the wall and Hafalia gave a dainty cheer. "Excellent choice! Your interaction was quite stimulating last night. I know we will all enjoy it again this evening."

She then called the next lucky lady who strolled over to the men but not before she threw an acid look at Teyla. Apparently she had wanted John for herself tonight_. Well, you cannot have him, tonight or ever! _Teyla threw back the thoughts.

But then another thought came to her. Jelisa said that couples were only allowed to interact together for a maximum of seven days in one lunar cycle. Once she and John enjoyed the seven days, then what? She was quite sure Belkon would be staking a claim on her and for some strange reason he usually had first choice. That thought scared her and she shuddered as she saw that second choice lady had indeed chosen Belkon.

John felt her tremble and looked down with concern. When he saw where her eyes were, he leaned down and whispered, "I'll die before I allow that beast to touch you, Teyla. You have my promise."

Teyla moved into his arms and snuggled her head against his chest. John wrapped her in his warmth and kissed the top of her head. When the choosing was over, John and Teyla decided they would spend some more time in the garden before they went into the steam room. The garden was almost deserted and they weren't required to drink any sex juice before going there.

They sat on a bench in a little corner behind their favorite tree and simply kissed. Of course Dee and Dum were around to keep an eye on them just in case they got the idea to go over the wall. And the idea had definitely been in their heads but they decided they would put it off until they had Dee and Dum convinced that they weren't going to do anything. Unfortunately they knew it could take a few more days before that happened.

They finally went in to the steam room and downed the liquid libido and found a nice little alcove to snuggle in. But sure enough when the kotus started working, John and Teyla's willpower was exactly where it had been for the last day and a half, right out the window.

John lay Teyla down on the top platform and loosened her towel. He sat next to her, his body shielding her from view as best he could and ran his hands over her silky skin. He started at her toes and massaged his way up to her legs, her hips and then continued to caress her arms and shoulders and then finally to her chest and stomach.

When his hands reached this area, Teyla lifted her arms above her head and purred like a kitten. The sound spurred John on to continue his ministrations. Teyla arched her back and reached up to touch John's face.

"Your touch sends such delicious feelings through my entire being. I wish for you never to stop."

John gave a low chuckle and said, "Your wish is my command."

Even though they had said their will power was on empty, they still managed to keep from having intercourse while in the steam room. Although if they had stayed in much longer they knew it would not have been a possibility.

They went back to the room that was becoming much too familiar and held each other tight knowing what was to come when they got up again.

sgasgasgasga

Rodney could hardly control his excitement at the prospect of getting to choose who he would interact with this night and Ronon knew it. Although he also knew that the scientist was equally disgusted with the little sex games that these people insisted on playing. But too much of that damn fruit was making both of them completely forget what was important. And it seemed like they were being given the stuff to eat and drink at every turn.

Ronon knew they were giving it to him more because of yesterday's little fracas. In a lucid moment he had taken on a few of the 'attendants' and actually broken one of their noses. He'd been held down and forced to drink some juice and within moments his anger had dissipated. Now he had hot babes constantly offering him juice in the morning and wine at meals.

He'd woken disoriented this morning with Adrilia on the other side of the bed but as soon as she had woken herself she had swarmed on him like a hungry Wraith. His libido was still enflamed and he'd found that another part of him quickly became that way also as soon as she had straddled his waist and started playing with her well endowed chest. Watching the woman as she pulled on her nipples and wiggled her hips had been too much for his juiced up body. He'd thrown her on her back and plunged deep inside. His thrusts had been powerful and she had cheered him on with her lustful cries.

But Ronon found it amazing that fifteen minutes later he was feeling randy again and had come up behind her at the bathroom sink. He had quickly bent her over and had driven into her until he had again felt satisfied. The thought sickened him but he noticed that none of these people seemed to mind this kind of behavior and at certain times it was becoming the norm.

During his workout in the gym, he had been surprised by how many women had approached him and offered free samples to help with his decision during interaction selection. And he was almost ashamed to admit that he had tried a few of them out. But he was still no closer to figuring out which one he would choose for tonight's performance.

Nadim started gathering the women and moving them to one wall as he called everyone to focus their attention on him.

"Our first choice tonight goes to our new guest, Ronon. I think we were all very impressed with his performance last night with the beautiful Adrilia. Ronon, please peruse the ladies and make your decision."

Rodney gave him a little push and said, "Why are you hesitating, Conan? You've got every woman over there drooling over you. Go get one of them."

Ronon moved up and down the row of enticing beauties and wasn't sure how he would make his decision. Many of the women really wanted to interact with him and he figured much of it was because he was new blood. And because of this they were pulling out all the stops; tops off, arms above their heads or behind their backs to make their chests push out even further. But one strapping minx had taken a stool to sit on and was now leaning back her legs wide apart showing him where he could park his itching shaft.

The invitation was too much for his raging libido to turn down. He moved over to her and slid a few fingers inside to test her out. She was nice and tight and slick and wet already. He removed his fingers and pulled her off the bench moving her skirt back over her legs. If she was gonna be his for tonight then he didn't want anyone else seeing anything more than they already had until the performance started. And he knew at that point that they would see plenty.

It was now McKay's turn to choose and he actually looked nervous. 'What should I do? What should I do?"

"You choose one, McKay," Ronon growled. "How difficult is that?"

"But what if they don't want me or they cringe when I pick them?"

"Everyone here is so high on this fruit that they'll fuck a Wraith if it was offered. And you're the fresh blood remember? Look at them all over there. Every one of them is hoping they'll be your choice."

Rodney took a deep breath and said, "Okay, just go over there and choose a good one. How do I know who's a good one? Oh, God, look at them. They're all gorgeous so I guess they're all good, huh? Okay here I go."

Ronon couldn't stand McKay's one way debate any longer so he gave him a shove to start him across the room. As Rodney walked past each woman they all made some comment to him about what they could do to him and they thrust out their chest or spread their legs. They had seen how that trick had worked for Ronon's wench, why not for them?

But Rodney was not the brave type so he ended up going for the one who hadn't bothered to bare anything and had barely even loosened her top. She looked more than a little surprised when he held out his hand to her but her face lit up and she actually said, "Thank you."

Rodney took her back across the room so the next person could choose and answered, "You're welcome." She smiled shyly up at him and Ronon just shook his head. He figured these two would need an extra jolt of juice tonight to get them on the stage and actually performing.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

What You Wish For - chapter 6

John woke up with the familiar scent and feel of Teyla in his arms. He gazed down at her beautiful, slumbering face and wondered how he could have gone so long without holding her in his arms every night. This was morning number six and he and Teyla had ingested so much kotus since they had arrived here a week ago that they really didn't care what was going on anymore. They only wanted to be together, all the time.

But remembering what Jelisa had said about people only being able to partner with the same person for a week, gave John's drug induced system a jolt. Tonight he and Teyla would interact for the sixth time and then tomorrow would be their last; for at least a lunar cycle.

It wasn't that John couldn't wait a month to sleep with Teyla again, it was the fact that Teyla would have to be with a bunch of other guys before she could come back to him again. And that just wasn't going to happen. Every time she looked at Belkon, he could see the fear in her eyes. The situation had not been made any easier when Belkon continued to make remarks to Teyla about what he planned to do to her when it was his turn. And no matter how much kotus she'd had in her, she had told John it would never be enough to make her enjoy any time with that man.

And even though they usually missed his performances because they'd been shot up with sex juice and were being prepped themselves, they still had to watch him during steam room time and the other times throughout the day when he decided to stage an impromptu performance or test drive someone he hadn't driven before. Although John figured there hadn't been that many.

He pulled Teyla in closer and nuzzled his nose into her neck, his lips softly kissing the skin within their reach. As always, Teyla began to awaken and stretch sensuously. He loved watching her do this every morning. And just like every morning she opened her eyes and looked up at John with the most amazing smile that he knew was only for him.

"Good morning, John," she whispered and reached to touch his face, running her fingers through his sleep tussled hair. Not that it looked any different than it did any other time of the day.

"Good morning, gorgeous," John breathed back and nibbled on her pink welcoming lips. He wanted to nibble his way down her luscious body but knew it was almost time for Jelisa to deliver their breakfast and unlock the door for them. Because as much as they had pretty much succumbed to the inevitable, Hafalia was still cautious and had no desire to lose her star performers before they could actually interact with the rest of the villagers.

She had been patient with them and allowed them to continue to choose each other every day during selection. She had praised them for their interactions, saying the tension and longing in the others was rising to new heights and many were clamoring to be partnered with both he and Teyla. But John could tell she was barely holding onto her patience and was even a little nervous because their interactions were so personal and romantic. He knew she feared what would happen when they were forced to choose another.

And she was right to fear that. Because as much as they couldn't deny the enjoyment they were getting out of this, they also felt no desire for any of the other participants. He had a bad feeling that if they were still here at that point, and he hoped to God they weren't, that he and Teyla would be in for more than the typical shot of joy juice.

The expected knock on the door came and Teyla grabbed for John's black t-shirt that was on the floor near her side of the bed.

"Yeah," John called once Teyla was covered. He'd just pulled up the sheets to make sure he wasn't exposed.

Jelisa came in with the usual tray and settled it on the cabinet. But then she cautiously looked down the hallway and closed the door.

Teyla and John both looked at her puzzled. Even though they often questioned her or pleaded with her in the morning to help them, she never came in and volunteered anything of her own. Something had changed.

"Jelisa, what is it?" Teyla asked softly.

Jelisa moved closer to the bed, something else she never did. She then sat on the bed near Teyla's feet and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it when you said you would help me if I helped you?"

They both nodded vigorously and John said, "Yes, absolutely."

Jelisa tried a smile but it appeared very nervous. "I would like to try and help you leave this place. But you must promise to take me with you back to your village over the hills. I know it is far but I cannot stay here any longer."

Teyla reached out and touched the girl's hand. "What has happened, Jelisa, to change your mind?"

She glanced back at the door and then told them, "I have a friend who lives in Sipennia, it is the village closest to ours. We wish to be together but it is not allowed because we are from different villages. And we would be expected to work in the arena and perform for many years before we could commit to each other."

Her voice caught on a little sob and Teyla squeezed her hand a bit tighter with encouragement.

"I do not wish to have any but him father my children and I do not wish to interact with any but him. But he will come of age two days from now and he will have his first interaction that day to celebrate."

"What's this lucky guy's name?" John asked giving her a reassuring smile.

"His name is Mendin. We have been secretly meeting for many years. But lately our feelings have become more than friends. But I also have news for you from him. Earlier you mentioned some friends and wondered why they had not come seeking you."

"Yeah," John almost growled thinking of Rodney and Ronon and wondering what the hell had happened that these two hadn't broken them out of here by now.

"Their names are … Ronon and … Rodney?"

"Yes," Teyla cried excitedly. "He has information on their location?"

Jelisa nodded. "Yes, they have been in a similar predicament to you only in the village of Sipennia. Apparently they are being given large doses of the fruit as well so they do not try and escape."

John sighed. "I guess that explains why they haven't come rushing to our rescue yet. Do you and this Mendin have any kind of plan?"

Jelisa nodded. "Yes, Mendin does not think it will be too difficult as Nadim, the administrator of their arena has lowered the precautions surrounding your friends. A little kotus tea snuck into the guards regular tea should be enough to make their escape, especially if it is during the performance."

"Why during the performance?" John asked.

"Because everyone will be at the performance except the few guards that are posted along the hallway."

"So what's _our_ plan? I know Hafalia still doesn't quite trust Teyla and me not to go barreling out into the night. And she's usually got Dee and Dum following us around during the day, although they've pretty much stopped even watching us."

"Yes, I am aware that the guards feel you will not go anywhere but you are correct, Hafalia still does not wish to risk losing you. She is very much aware of where everyone is during the performances and she will occasionally walk the halls to make sure all is well."

"So how is that a good time for _us_ to escape?" John wondered.

"Because one day each lunar cycle Hafalia does more than oversee the performances, she watches from her own box with someone specially picked to please _her. _And on that day the halls are clear with only the two guards on the outside door. And that day is the day after tomorrow."

Jelisa now actually looked excited. "I am very good friends with the person who arranges the performance schedule. I have suggested to her that since it will be your last night together that you go on first. She thought that was a good idea."

"We still must perform on that day?" Teyla looked miserable at the thought.

John's arms snaked around her and he pulled her in close. "You'll be with me. It'll be okay. At least it's not Belkon."

Teyla visibly shuddered and John held tight. They both looked up at Jelisa and asked, "What will we need to do?"

"During the day, I will move your weapons and other items that you stored, to a place outside. They should be easy enough to hide in the laundry cart. I will need the key to retrieve them though."

"Sure," John agreed and looked for his pants. Since they'd been here he was constantly taking them off. Teyla pointed to the floor where she had picked up his shirt and Jelisa got them and found the key in the pocket.

"You will perform first," Jelisa continued, "and I will escort you back to your room as always. But instead of sleeping you will come with me. The guards will have been given kotus in their tea and should be easy enough to overpower. I have seen the amount of strength both of you have, so this should not be difficult."

"Wait a minute," John stopped her. "They always shoot us up pretty good with that sex juice which leaves us pretty out of it for quite a while after. And by out of it I mean fast asleep. How are we gonna have the energy and motivation to take out a few guards?"

"I will make arrangements for your shot to contain harmless ingredients that night. It should not be difficult. Hafalia trusts me implicitly."

"Little does she know, huh?" John quipped.

"But," Teyla interrupted, "If we have not been given the injection we will be well aware of being on stage and will still need to perform. The fog that surrounds us during this time has been the only thing that has allowed me to even do this."

Jelisa shook her head sadly. "I am sorry. I know it will be difficult. But it is the only way I can think of. Performers are kept track of very well _prior_ to their performance but _after_…"

"They throw us in a room and don't give a crap," John interjected. "We've outlived our usefulness for the night."

"Yes," Jelisa agreed. "If you have another suggestion I will listen but I really must go soon or they will wonder where I have gotten to."

"The idea is fine, Jelisa," Teyla said and patted her hand. "Thank you for your bravery and for taking the risk to do this for us."

Jelisa got up and moved to open the door. "I will let you know if anything changes."

She opened the door and disappeared outside.

John looked at Teyla and gave her a reassuring smile. "This is it. We're finally gonna get away from Camp Horny. But we should probably make it look good the next few days. You know, really make them think we have no desire whatsoever to get away."

"I agree," Teyla nodded her head. "But I am wondering if perhaps we should also make it appear that we are considering who our next partner will be. I think Hafalia is uneasy about us moving away from each other to someone new."

"Yeah, I've gotten that feeling too. So what should we do? There is no way I'm actually screwing one of these bimbos. God knows how many guys they've had. And I'm pretty sure I'd have a hard time seeing some guy 'do' you. So maybe just a little light flirting?"

Teyla nodded her head. "Yes, light flirting should be sufficient. We may show interest but refrain from actual copulation with them during our free times."

"Sounds like a plan. So business as usual today; cat and mouse games with Dee and Dum, some exercise in the gym, maybe a little more than usual to get back in fighting shape, a little make out session in the garden and then afternoon fun and frolics in the steam room. God, I will not miss that."

He reached his hand up to touch Teyla's face and moved to kiss her lips. "But I will miss this." And he lowered his head and took her mouth captive, while his hands roamed from shoulder to hip, back and front.

Teyla rolled so she was straddling him and his hands continued their journey. Her hands moved up and down his chest as well.

"But who says we must stop this once we get back. We may just enjoy it without an audience."

John sat up and attached his mouth to her breast and sucked gently for a moment. "Yeah, definitely much better without an audience."

His hands repositioned her hips and Teyla rocked her bottom until she felt his strength enter her. As she began to move and the flames soared inside her, she knew she could never give this up.

sgasgasgasga

.

The next day when Jelisa brought their breakfast, she confirmed that her friend Mendin was all set on his end. It had been a bit more difficult to get Ronon scheduled as one of the first as they usually liked to save the best for last. And Ronon had quickly gotten a reputation for being the best.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

But they were not sure about Rodney yet, as selection had not occurred when they had spoken yesterday. It was the women's choice that day and he had been chosen everyday because he was new but his rotation was uncertain depending on who his partner was.

Jelisa said Mendin had finally talked their scheduler into putting Ronon on first, certain he would be the number one choice for the day, explaining he could get everyone really warmed up. He was working on getting Rodney in the second rotation. But Rodney was apparently freaking out over having to do it without the extra kotus injection that fogged him up and made him forget that tons of people were watching.

As much as John and Teyla wanted to laugh at that, they also had fears about performing without the extra juice. Oh, they still had plenty of kotus in them. And as the days went on they had almost no time throughout the day when they didn't feel its effects. In fact, they would crave it first thing in the morning as they had gone all night without some.

But today, Jelisa had brought them bread and muffins with no kotus in them at all, although the tea still did. She had also instructed them which foods had a lower concentration of the stuff to consume at lunch and at the banquet. They knew they needed to do this to have a clear enough head to execute their escape plan. But it would also be difficult as their need for the drug had increased.

They spent almost all morning in the gym working out but also made sure they flirted with enough people to make everyone think they might actually choose someone else tonight. It was men's choice so the ladies were in rare form.

While lifting weights, John had removed his shirt and had many women come over to admire his chest and ask questions.

One petite but shapely redhead had even run her hand over his chest and tugged on his dog tags, asking, "What are these?"

"Dog tags," John replied. "They have my name and other information on them so if I get killed in battle people will still know who I am."

"Battle!" she enthused. "Are you a warrior?"

"Soldier, yeah," John had answered.

This seemed to whet her appetite even more. She moved closer until John was backed up against the wall and she again placed her hands on his chest and ran them up and down, scraping him lightly with her nails.

"That's very exciting," the redhead continued. "Maybe you have some battle scars that you'd like to show me." Her hands lowered and started unbuttoning John's fatigues.

His eyes widened at this blatant come on but he wasn't really surprised. People around here did this type of thing all the time. As he looked around the room he saw at least two guys who were getting blow jobs, probably this town's version of a job interview. It was, after all, men's choice tonight.

His eyes strayed to Teyla and he saw the guy with the long, blond hair whipping out his masculinity to show Teyla yet again. Teyla's eyes met his and when she saw the woman starting to push John's boxers down, her eyes flared and she turned back and ran her hand down the chest of her Romeo. Her hand paused at his waist and then slowly descended.

Jealousy ripped through John like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He quickly yanked his shorts back up and with a hasty, "sorry, no sneak peek today. Maybe tonight," John strolled swiftly across the room to where Teyla was.

He reached her just as her hand was about to take hold of Blondie's manhood. John wasn't sure what he was planning to say but cleared his throat as he came upon them. Teyla snatched her hand back and looked at John defiantly.

"Um… you said you wanted to spar this morning, right?" John improvised, hoping Teyla wouldn't just ignore him and go back to admiring this guy's virility.

She took one last smoldering look at blonde guy's form and whispered, "Perhaps later."

Blondie seemed a bit perturbed at John's interruption but John didn't really care. It was a good thing they were getting out of here. Maybe these people had been raised to never form attachments until they were much older but he and Teyla had already formed an attachment and he knew no amount of kotus could make him okay with watching Teyla fuck another guy.

They moved to a large, open area and picked up the sticks they had been using during the week. Teyla never even gave him time to warm up; she just struck out and smacked him on the arm. Okay, maybe he deserved that for letting the redhead get as far as she had. But they were supposed to be convincing. And truthfully, he'd been paying more attention to what Teyla was doing than what the woman was doing.

He swung back at Teyla and she deflected his aim. Back and forth they moved and picked up a smooth rhythm that attracted many to watch them as it usually did. Teyla was amazing as usual and John admired her strength and agility. Unfortunately he was spending too much time admiring and not enough time watching where she was striking or attacking and John found himself on his back with her straddling his hips with a stick at his throat.

"You must pay more attention to what you are doing, John. You must predict my next move and make a counterattack. You are not concentrating hard enough."

"Oh, I was concentrating," John confessed, "Just not on what I should have been concentrating on."

He moved his hands to her hips and slid up her slim body then tugged gently. Teyla felt him harden and expand underneath her and her breathing came quicker. John pulled her head down and nipped at her lips then plundered deeper.

Teyla moved the stick from John's throat and lowered herself until she was flush against his body. John took the opportunity to roll over and trap Teyla under him. Her knees rose and her hips as well to grind against John's lower section. John began moving his lips down her neck and throat until they hit the spot that had her writhing and moaning beneath him.

When the chime sounded to indicate the lunch hour was near, John froze. He closed his eyes in disgust when he realized what they had been doing and saw how many people were watching. He gazed into Teyla's eyes asking for forgiveness. He wouldn't say the words; they had agreed it was unnecessary considering the situation.

Teyla gave him a tiny smile indicating she understood and that he was not the only one to blame. They knew the chemistry between them was becoming quite volatile.

John sat up and helped her to stand. He grabbed the shirt he had discarded earlier and shrugged into it. Then they followed the crowd to the luncheon.

.

.

When the women were all lined up on the Choosing Wall after they'd been fed, Hafalia called on John.

"Tonight is your last night with first choice, Sheppard. That is the right of all newcomers. But all men are given numbers according to the intensity and popularity of their performances. On the next _men's choice_ you may not be first. Please choose wisely."

John walked down the line and back up making it look like he really couldn't decide. He stopped in front of the redhead who'd wanted to see his battle scars and saw Teyla's eyes narrow as the woman took John's hand and moved it to her exposed chest. Even eating carefully at lunch, John still had a good deal of kotus floating around his bloodstream and it surprised him that he did not feel any desire to interact with this woman. His hand on her breast, while pleasant, only made him want his hand to be on Teyla's breast instead.

So he removed it and went directly over to Teyla and held out his hand, the one that had not been touching the redhead, and asked, "One last time for old time's sake?"

Teyla bowed her head and quietly answered, "Of course."

She looked over at the blonde man and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'Sorry, maybe another time.'

Hafalia looked disappointed but not surprised as she called on the next participant, Belkon.

They went to the steam room immediately after the choosing ceremony but only spent a small amount of time there. They spent a little more time roaming the halls, checking out exactly where everything was and making sure their plan had a chance.

But they knew much of the plan lay in Jelisa's hands. If she couldn't manipulate the contents of the syringes, they could kiss their escape goodbye. Because no matter how much will power they had, the kotus injections were so potent the aftereffects would basically render them useless.

After their required rest and banquet feast, John and Teyla traveled willing over to Hafalia with the other performers for their injection. The first few days they had struggled endlessly until they were held down and been given the shot. But the last few days they had not even uttered a word of complaint.

But John knew he was a little nervous that Jelisa had not been able to make the switch. He put his arm out first and felt the twinge of the needle in his vein. He moved to the side and saw Teyla receive hers. They were both then escorted to one of the ready rooms. John still felt no effect but knew he needed to make it look good for the observers.

He flopped down on the couch and pasted a stupid grin on his face. Teyla walked in after and slid into the spot beside him. As they were first, the costumers, as they were called, came in immediately. John had a really hard time allowing them to strip him naked and oil his skin. He knew they did it of course but he'd never really been cognizant of it before. He had to keep biting his lip to keep from smashing his fist into the guy's face.

Watching them do this to Teyla was even harder, though. He could tell she was also finding it difficult especially when they were rubbing the oil into her breasts and lubricating between her legs. The only thing that got John through this was knowing he and Teyla would never have to go through this again. He knew that if he stopped the men from doing this now, he would blow any chance of their escape. And then he'd be subjected to watching Teyla be sexually abused by that beast, Belkon.

They were assisted to the stage and they heard the music start. John rushed right over to Teyla and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down into her face and saw determination shining through her terrified eyes.

"Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and his hands started roaming so no one would be suspicious.

"I will be fine, John," Teyla's soft voice floated back to him. "But we must make this performance believable."

John framed her face with his strong hands and long fingers and rasped out, "Just look at me, Teyla. Keep looking at me and only me. You know I care about you more than anything else. It's just you and me out here. There's no one else around. Just you and me, okay?"

Teyla covered his hands with hers and smiled affectionately at him. "Yes, just the two of us and no one else."

John continued to whisper those words as he kissed her lips and moved his hands over her luscious body. Teyla responded, kotus still very prevalent in her veins from the week long exposure. She responded to his passionate kisses with ardor and her hands roamed over his chest, around his back and over his muscled backside.

As their intoxication with the other swelled, their awareness of the crowd around them diminished. After many minutes of kissing and caressing, their pants and robe lay discarded on the floor. Teyla absentmindedly kicked them away and reached for a thin pipe that arched over their heads. She held on tight as John stroked her overheated body with tender fingers and licked at her silky skin. He moved from her front to her back and from top to bottom, leaving no area untouched.

Teyla writhed and gyrated to her own rhythm as John worshipped and adored his goddess. Teyla's head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. He figured that was good since at one point his attention on Teyla's undulating form had slipped and he noticed where Hafalia was seated in the audience.

Front row in a padded armless chair, where he'd expect her to be, and some young stud sitting at her feet. Although he wasn't really focused on her feet. He had his head in her lap, or should he say mouth on her crotch and she certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

His gaze shot immediately back to Teyla and knew they needed to make this look good. But then everything he did with Teyla was good. And luckily right now she seemed to be caught up in what his hands and tongue were doing to her.

He reached up and removed her hands from the overhead bar and lowered them onto his chest. He bent slightly and scooped her up to carry her over to the mattress. Best be comfortable he always thought. He lay Teyla gently down on it and lowered himself over her.

His mouth ravaged hers and his hands continued the journey they had started earlier. Her hands and mouth joined in and fought for dominance. Their intertwined bodies rolled over the mattress, arms and legs sliding along each other. The oil they had been lubed up with making the sensation so much more powerful.

After long moments of sensual longing and touching and intense pleasure, John sat up pulling Teyla with him. She climbed into his lap arranging herself so her throbbing center was positioned right above his pulsating shaft. She put one hand on his shoulder and moved the other to assure they would line up accurately. When she felt the head of his appendage penetrate her soft folds, she paused.

She lifted her other hand so it now too was on his shoulder and she gazed deeply into his eyes. Her lips descended to take his and as she snuck her tongue into his mouth she lowered herself only slightly onto his manhood. She removed her tongue as her hips moved to draw him back out, stopping before the tip was released. She repeated this action several times until John's groans could not be concealed any longer.

"You're killing me, Teyla!" John cried softly for her ears only.

Teyla's eyes turned impish as she lowered herself only slightly again and replied, "But it is a noble way to die, is it not?"

John's arms tightened around her as he chuckled. She finally took pity on him and eased herself down so he was fully encased inside her. They stayed that way for a few moments then John grabbed her hips and began moving her up and down, faster as each thrust hit its mark.

Teyla twisted and shimmied and rocked her hips in sync with John's and the flames grew higher inside her, threatening to incinerate her completely. One last, deep, penetrating thrust sent her completely over the edge and she sagged in John's arms as he thrust once more and toppled over with her.

They held onto each other and John regretted that the big guys would arrive any second to clean them off the stage for the next act. But he also knew it would then be their time to act and get out of this den of iniquity.

Sure enough the Hulk cousins showed up, wrapped them in large robes and ushered them off stage. Jelisa was waiting for them trying to hide her look of excitement and trepidation.

When they got back to their room, Jelisa turned her back so they could don the clothes she'd had cleaned and set out for them. As soon as their shoes were tied, John looked at Teyla and said, "Are you all right? You gonna be able to do this?"

"I am fine, John," Teyla replied her voice much stronger and more determined than he'd heard it in several days. "This part will be much easier than what we just did. Let us go."

They moved quickly but stealthily down the corridor and as Jelisa had promised, there was no one around. They slowed down as they approached the outside doors. They could see two large men and John almost groaned out loud when he realized it was Dee and Dum.

"They have had tea laced with kotus so they should be more pliant to our wishes," Jelisa assured them.

"But it'll be hard to get the jump on them where they're standing. But these two know us so maybe we can arrange something else." John explained his plan and they all moved into place.

Jelisa ran toward the door and shouted, "Hey, can you help me?"

The two heard her cries and looked in to see John and Teyla in an embrace. John had Teyla pushed up against the wall and Teyla had her legs wrapped around John's waist and their mouths were moving over each other's in a frenzy of passion.

"Do these two ever stop?" Dee grunted disgusted that he had to stop his conversation with his friend.

"I'm sorry," Jelisa apologized to the men. "But I was taking them back after their performance and they got away. They keep stopping to kiss but then they run away again. Can you help me get them back to their room, please? No one is supposed to be in the hallways right now."

"Yeah, fine," Dum agreed and the two men moved closer to the couple against the wall.

"Hey, you two," Dee called out, "Knock it off and get back to your rooms." He pulled John away from Teyla and Dum moved in for her.

Both John and Teyla slumped against the large men at that point and they fell a bit off balance. They reached to hold them but were surprised when John and Teyla hauled off and struck them. John sent a right hook into Dee's face and then another fist into his gut. The man staggered back and almost fell but regained his footing at the last second and swung at John, connecting with his jaw.

This time John staggered back and fell, seeing the now angry man lunging for him. John rolled toward him and kicked out at the man's legs, sending him to the floor. John jumped on top of him and hammered his fist into the man's face a few more times before the big man gave up and toppled onto his back.

He looked up to see Teyla still working on Dum, fists and legs flying in all directions. John scrambled to his feet to assist her but before he could get close enough Teyla landed the blow that sent the guard down for good.

John looked at Jelisa and ordered, "Get that rope. We'll drag them outside and tie them up good."

He and Teyla needed both their strength to drag each one out but they finally got them there and made sure they weren't anywhere in view of anyone inside. Hopefully no one would find them until the show ended and John knew that could be a few hours if the last week's performances were anything to go by.

Jelisa waved for them to follow her and she led them to an area a few minutes from the arena where she had hidden their supplies. John grabbed his tac vest and shrugged into it as Teyla did the same. He grabbed his P-90, appreciating the weight of it after so long without it. Jelisa picked up a large backpack and swung it on her back.

"You got everything you need to start a new life in that thing?" John quipped.

Jelisa gave him an appreciative smile and said, "All I need to be truly happy is Mendin."

"Then you will be just fine," Teyla congratulated.

Jelisa led them through the fields and up to the hills where Cobit had first encountered them a week ago. Both moons were out in full that night and made the travel a bit easier. She led them on a path through many kotus trees and finally stopped on an outcropping of large rocks.

"This is where we agreed to meet," Jelisa informed them. "If they are successful, they should be here shortly.

Teyla noticed the night here was a bit chillier than the day and she rubbed her arms to chase away the cold. They had never been outside at night. But Jelisa obviously knew what the nights were like as she pulled a heavy sweater from her pack to put on.

John noticed Teyla shiver and pulled her back against him as he leaned on one of the rocks. His arms moved around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and smiled her gratitude. He leaned down and kissed her cheek then they looked around the area, waiting for their friends, hoping they would arrive soon.

sgasgasgasga


	7. Chapter 7

What You Wish For - chapter 7

"Oh, God! Do you think they're after us? Do you think they know we're gone?" Rodney asked again as he turned and looked behind him for the seventh time since they managed to get out of the complex.

"If you don't shut up, then they'll definitely know because they're gonna hear you," Ronon warned.

"I believe they are still unaware of our departure," Mendin provided. "And we are far enough away so they will not hear. However we should still not speak loudly as others may become aware of our presence."

"Oh, okay," Rodney whispered but not as softly as he should.

They walked on a bit further and Rodney broke the silence again.

"I still can't believe this happened to us. I mean we were literally held prisoner by a bunch of sex maniacs. And we were forced to … you know… do it all the time. Well, I mean we weren't really _forced _but that fruit stuff they kept giving us certainly made us do things we wouldn't otherwise be doing. I mean well, maybe we'd be doing them but with people we chose to do them with."

He waved his hand in the air and continued his rant, "Oh, I know, we got to choose every other night but it was limited choice. Although, I must say there were plenty of women and they were all rather gorgeous but still we _**had**_ to choose. And then…"

"Shut up, McKay!" Ronon growled and stomped further ahead hoping they'd reach Mendin's friend soon. And he really hoped she'd been able to get Sheppard and Teyla out safely. He hated the thought of going anywhere near the people of these sicko villages again.

Ronon knew he wasn't the most cultured person alive or the smartest. But he had enough respect for himself to be disgusted at what had gone on there. Looking back he knew he had enjoyed it at the time, but he'd also been appalled at what he'd done. That juice/fruit or whatever form they gave it to them in really got a hold of your hormones and made you react in ways you would normally never have done.

He wondered about Sheppard and Teyla. He knew Sheppard would be okay, the guy could hide his feelings away better than anyone else he knew, so if it had affected him adversely, he'd just keep it to himself. But Teyla, man, the thought of some guy or many guys doing to her what he'd done to some of the women, and against her will… The thought made him want to wretch. Maybe Sheppard had been able to protect her from it all.

Yeah, if he couldn't resist the stuff and he outweighed Sheppard by a good deal, he was pretty sure the thin Colonel would have been affected as well. But there was no use dwelling on it. They'd have to help Teyla through it the best they could. But Atlantis had just lost Kate Heightmeyer and she was the one who would have been able to help Teyla deal the best.

Ronon sighed and called out to Mendin, "How much longer until we get there?"

"It is just up ahead. Hopefully they will already be there."

"Oh, good!" Rodney puffed as he shuffled behind them. "I haven't gotten much exercise lately."

"You're problem is you've been eating too much. You're fat and lazy now," Ronon accused.

"Well, it's not my fault I ate so much, their food was incredible. Really, Mendin, your chef should be congratulated. I was honestly thinking of kidnapping him and bringing him to Atlantis."

As they rounded the next corner they heard a familiar voice echo, "Bring him to Atlantis! What are you crazy, McKay, the guy probably only knows how to make food with that damned sex fruit."

"Sheppard!" Ronon bellowed and ran to give his friend a bear hug.

"Chewie, down boy!" Sheppard called back but slapped his friend on the back then looked behind him.

Rodney was huffing along and when he saw his friends he said, "Oh, thank God! I was hoping you'd gotten out on your own and we wouldn't have to go down and break you out. Not that we wouldn't have done it, mind you. But I really didn't want to go all that way back."

"We understand, Rodney," Teyla smiled at her friends, happy to see them as well.

"Teyla," Ronon greeted hesitantly. "You okay?"

"I am unharmed, Ronon. Thank you for your concern."

She did not want to get involved in a conversation regarding what had transpired over the past week so she looked toward Jelisa to see about moving on. Jelisa and Mendin though were holding each other tight, enthralled at their new found freedom.

John appreciated their situation but wanted to get as far away from this place as possible so he hefted his weapon and called out, "Jelisa, how about we get started. There'll be plenty of time for you and Mendin to celebrate later."

Mendin walked over to the Colonel and held out his hand. "Thank you, Sheppard. I am indebted to you for providing us with a way to finally be together."

"We didn't do anything except keep asking for her help," Sheppard said as he let go of the man's hand. "You two did the hard part. And now you have an even harder road ahead of you. So let's take that first step, shall we?"

They began walking silently and John knew there were many questions that they each wanted to ask but they also knew they didn't want to give any of the answers. The walk continued silently with only the occasional comment on where they thought the jumper was. When they reached the V shaped crop of trees, John figured he needed to tell the two villagers the truth.

"Uh, Jelisa, Mendin, there's something we need to tell you before we go any further."

The two young people stopped and looked curiously at Sheppard.

"Do you wish to stop for the night?" Jelisa asked. "We had hoped to get a bit further away to avoid any detection from the villages. I know Hafalia will be quite furious when she discovers her most desired performers have vanished."

_"Most desired performer_s?" Rodney choked out. "You guys were the _most desired performers_? And Conan here was _First Choice_ every night whether it was Men's choice or not. And me, well, yeah I got chosen every night but I'm pretty sure it was a pity thing. Oh, and the fact that I was_ fresh blood_."

Rodney would have gone on but John gave him a death glare that silenced him immediately.

"What I wanted to tell you," John continued on as if no one had interrupted him, "Is that we aren't really from the other side of these hills. We're from someplace a little further than that."

"It does not matter where you are from, Sheppard," Mendin told him. "We still appreciate what you have gone through to help us. And we will stop at the next village if they will permit us to stay. I have a brother who left home for the same reason several years ago. We have not seen him since and I am hoping he was successful in finding a town to live in where you are not required to interact with a variety of people."

"Finding a town?" John repeated. "So you don't even know for sure that there _**is**_ a town beyond these hills?"

"No," Jelisa answered. "But we are hopeful there will be. And since Mendin's brother did not return, we felt that there must be."

John didn't want to say that it could also mean his brother died out in the elements and that's why he didn't return but he didn't want to put a damper on these two kids. If they discovered nothing else on this place, they could always be relocated to another planet.

"Look, what we wanted to tell you is that we aren't even from this planet. We live in a city called Atlantis."

"The city of the Ancestors?" Jelisa looked almost star stricken. "We have heard stories but we thought they were only tales."

"Yes," Teyla responded. "We are from there and were traveling nearby but our ship was damaged and we needed to land to make repairs. Unfortunately John and I were brought to your village during this time."

John now looked at Rodney and questioned, "The jumper is fixed though, right, McKay?"

Rodney looked really guilty and John could feel his temperature begin to rise. "The jumper was cloaked. How the hell did they find you and persuade you to go with them if you were in a cloaked jumper."

"It was his fault!" Rodney pointed his finger at Ronon. "I was fixing it but we got worried cause you and Teyla hadn't checked in for over two hours. Ronon said he was going to go look for you."

"And you didn't stay and repair the jumper, why?" John's voice had a bit of an edge to it. He'd just spent a week in Viagra Village and now he came back to find the jumper was still busted.

"McKay was afraid some animal would wander in and eat him," Ronon snarled.

John took a really deep breathe but Rodney jumped in before he could say anything else.

"But I think I know what the problem is so if given some time I'm pretty sure I can fix it."

"Just decloak it and let's see what we got," John suggested.

Rodney started patting his pockets and digging deep inside them. John almost blew a gasket thinking McKay didn't have the remote then Rodney reached deep and yelled, "Got it!"

He pulled out the small gadget and clicked it. When the jumper appeared, both Jelisa and Mendin let out a yelp of surprise. They opened the hatch and walked inside, Sheppard glad to see that at least nothing appeared to have been disturbed in there.

Jelisa and Mendin paused in the doorway and cautiously looked inside.

"You may come in," Teyla coaxed. "It will be much warmer in here. It is safe. Please."

They walked in behind Sheppard and the lights all started coming on. John sat in the pilot's chair and checked through the systems, calling up the HUD and setting perimeter alarms. He scanned the area for any other human life signs then looked at his passengers in the back.

"Look, folks, I don't know about you but I'm completely wiped. I think the best thing for everyone is to simply bunk down here for the night and when we're well rested we can make some plans for tomorrow. I just feel better knowing that I'm here and not back there."

"But Hafalia will send people out looking for you as soon as she realizes you are missing," Jelisa sniffed. "I do not wish to be brought back there."

"They won't find us, Jelisa, it's okay," Sheppard soothed. "You didn't see the ship when we came up right? I've put the cloak back on and they won't be able to see it either. We'll be safe as long as we stay inside."

John pulled down one of the large water containers and sighed when he felt that is was almost empty.

"Teyla, why don't you get them settled and I'll see if I can find some water for us. I seem to remember a little stream not too far from here."

Teyla nodded and said, "Please be careful, John."

Ronon stood up and offered, "I'll go with him, make sure he isn't attacked by any wild animals." At this statement he looked knowingly at McKay.

John turned off the cloak and alarms and the two men each grabbed a container and a flashlight and walked down the ramp. John headed in the direction he remembered seeing the stream and Ronon followed closely behind. They found the stream quickly enough and while they were letting the containers fill up Ronon finally broached the subject he'd been avoiding since they met up.

"So, how bad was it for you guys?"

John sighed, not sure he really wanted to have this conversation but replied anyway. "Well, we weren't beaten or tortured or starved or fed on or even interrogated in any way so I suppose I'd have to say it wasn't as bad as it could have been. We had clean sheets and good food and were left to our own devices most of the time. That damn fruit though just really messed with our minds and a lot of other areas as well."

"Yeah," Ronon agreed. "I tried to escape once when we first got there and they shoved so much juice down my throat I turned into one of those… stuffed toys Earth kids play with."

"A Teddy Bear," John chuckled but didn't add anything.

"McKay was equally thrilled and horrified at the same time," Ronon disclosed then confessed, "I did some pretty horrible things myself. I treated some of the ladies in ways that were completely disrespectful. If I ever saw someone treating Teyla that way, I'd kill them. I don't know how you did it, Sheppard; watching other guys doing things like that to her. But I suppose if you were hopped up on the juice too, maybe it didn't bother you as much."

John picked up the full container and screwed the cap on as Ronon did the same thing. But he didn't move, he just sat there and stared off into the distance.

"I didn't let anyone else touch her," John said his voice rough with emotion. "Some of those guys and what they did… I would have killed them first before I let them do anything to her."

Ronon breathed a huge sigh of relief. "So she never… wait, how did she get away without performing? In our village the newbies were like the cream of the crop. And your girl there, Jelisa, she said you two were the _most desired performers_. That doesn't make sense, Sheppard."

John leaned over so his forearms were resting on his thighs and he ran his hands through his hair. When he straightened up he took a deep breathed and clarified, "I said I never let _anyone else_ touch her."

It took Ronon a minute to figure out exactly what his friend was saying but when he did, his eyes opened wide and he questioned, "So _**you**_ and Teyla …?"

John looked at Ronon as if asking for forgiveness. "It was the only way to keep them from getting their hands on her. There was this one guy, Belkon. He was bigger than you and he treated the women like dirt. There wasn't an ounce of respect given to them while they were with him. And he kept sniffing around Teyla, taunting her with what he'd do to her, what he'd make her _endure_ when it was finally his turn. God, Ronon, she was so petrified of this guy. I've never seen Teyla this afraid of anything before. But this guy scared the life out of her. Choosing each other was the only way to ensure he never got a hold of her. But I treated her with as much respect and caring as I could, I swear, Ronon. I never treated her harshly or with disrespect; I tried to worship her and let her know she meant everything to me. I just hope she doesn't hate me for it once we get this stuff completely out of our system."

John leaned back down and stuck his head in his hands. Ronon moved closer and slapped him on the back.

"You did the right thing, Sheppard. I know Teyla won't hate you for it. Not sure if you know it but she cares for you a lot. And not just as her friend and teammate. I know you guys have never made any moves in that direction but maybe it's time you did, especially now that you've _done it_ a few times."

John looked up at Ronon skeptically. "A _few_ times? Yeah, a few times."

Ronon stood up and picked up the water container and suggested, "Come on, let's get back before McKay says something really stupid to Teyla. That man really doesn't have a clue sometimes."

"You're right there," Sheppard agreed and they headed back.

Rodney was already out cold on the back bench and Jelisa and Mendin were occupying two more, wrapped in warn blankets that were fortunately standard equipment on the jumpers. Teyla looked at her two friends as they returned and said, "There is one more bench, should we flip a coin?"

John chuckled as he passed her and went into the front. "Not unless you have a three sided coin."

"I'm gonna take first watch, so you two can duke it out," Ronon stated then smirked, "Or you can share."

"Go ahead and take it, Teyla," John offered. "You must be exhausted. I'm gonna just veg out in the pilot's chair."

He reset the cloak and perimeter alarms, sat where he had indicated and leaned his head back. It might not be as comfortable as the bed he and Teyla had shared for a week but it came with no strings attached and he was happy about that.

Teyla watched as Ronon walked down the ramp and sat on the end, his gaze moving around the area. She brought a blanket and draped it on his shoulders then returned to the bench she would rest on tonight. But she was unsure if she would be able to sleep. Everything that had happened over the last week replayed in her mind like the television the Earth people always spoke of. She had gotten used to having John's arms around her, keeping her safe while she slept. They were not around her right now.

After a half hour of trying to sleep, Teyla finally got up quietly, pulled the blanket more firmly around her and moved into the front where John was reclined as best he could. He looked up when he sensed her presence and said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"It was lonely on the bench by myself. I have gotten used to having warm arms around me each night."

John held up his arms and smiled. "Will these do?"

"I think they will do nicely," Teyla said and returned the smile as she lowered herself into John's lap. He pulled her legs up close and adjusted the blanket to cover her more fully. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

John's arms held her safely and he assured her, "These arms are here anytime you need them, Teyla. They always will be."

.

Ronon peeked in the open hatchway and grinned when he saw Teyla leave the bench and snuggle up with Sheppard. He knew Sheppard was feeling guilty about what he had done but Ronon knew Teyla would never dispute the fact that he had saved her from a much worse fate. And he'd seen Teyla looking at Sheppard for years now and there was no doubt in his mind that she had welcomed his attentions although maybe not the way they had come about. But they'd be all right, he was sure of it.

sgasgasgasga

Teyla woke up a bit disoriented. She wasn't in the comfortable bed she had gotten used to with John's arms around her. Then she remembered that she had snuggled up in his lap last night in the pilot's chair. Apparently John had moved her here at some point once she had fallen deeply asleep.

She looked into the front of the ship and saw that Ronon was now reclined on one of the seats; his feet out in front of him, his head hanging to one side. John was nowhere to be found. Mendin and Jelisa were still resting as well so Teyla got up and folded her blanket. A muffled snore made her turn to see Rodney still asleep on his bench also.

Teyla walked down the open ramp and looked over the surrounding area deciding she would go to the stream to clean up if possible. The sun was just rising, warming the air and Teyla enjoyed being outside. They had been able to go outside in the gardens the past week but they were always surrounded by high walls. Now she could see for quite a ways and she was not being forced to eat the hypnotic fruit.

As she walked to the stream though she realized that she was hungry and her stomach actually craved the kotus. She shook her head and berated herself knowing she must not have any. John was also at the stream and it looked like he had just washed his face and splashed water over his head. He turned quickly as he heard her approach but relaxed once he saw it was her.

"Your hair is quite … enthusiastic this morning, John," Teyla teased him when she saw the dark spikes shooting in every direction. John's eyes narrowed playfully and when she got close enough he shook his head, sending water flying in every direction.

"You _were_ looking for a bath this morning, weren't you?" John quipped as she wiped the moisture from her face.

Teyla sashayed until she was standing right in front of him. "Perhaps _you _would like a little swim in that stream right now, hmm?"

John's arms snaked around her and pulled her in close. "Not unless you're coming with me. The water's a little chilly."

Teyla slid her arms around his neck, feeling the familiar tug on her insides whenever he was close. She knew they were still feeling the effects of the kotus but a large part of her wished this feeling would not end.

"Good morning," John whispered as he nuzzled his nose in her hair and set his lips on her cheek. They then moved to her neck and throat and Teyla leaned her head back to allow for better access.

"It is always a good morning when it begins like this," panted Teyla, her breathing starting to quicken.

She pulled John's head down to hers again and pressed her lips to his. He returned the pressure and their mouths skimmed over the other until passion flared even more and John's tongue playfully licked her lips. Teyla's mouth opened for him and he slid inside, her tongue greeting him eagerly. The two old friends thrust and parried and entertained each other while John's hands began to explore the tantalizing skin peeking between her top and bottom.

Teyla's hands moved down John's chest, frustrated that a t-shirt and button down garment lay between them and his skin. They decided to explore and took his lead by slipping in between his top and bottom. They skimmed along his back and massaged and caressed with practiced ease.

John's hands had also moved along the silky skin, gliding along her back but then moving to her sides then front. When they reached her sumptuous mounds, both John and Teyla let out moans of delight. John lowered his head and was about to enjoy the taste of his discovery when they heard noises coming their way. He quickly backed away and lowered her top attempting to get his breathing under control.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Rodney's voice snapped through the trees. "I could have sworn you guys went in the other direction last night."

"Yes, it's this way," Ronon growled back.

They appeared through the trees and when Rodney saw John and Teyla he cried, "Oh, hey it is in this direction. You were right."

Ronon just narrowed his eyes at the man then swung his gaze to look at the man and woman standing near the stream looking more than a little flustered.

"Hey," John greeted. "How you guys feeling this morning?"

"Fine," Ronon mumbled but McKay of course had more to say.

"You know I can still feel that fruit stuff running through my blood. I gotta tell you that was very unsettling. I mean, I felt like doing it all the time. And the women there, they wanted to do it even more. But I guess they'd had more exposure to the fruit so they would want to. But I'm a guy and it made me really uncomfortable. I mean, some of the stuff I did with them, wow! But I wasn't use to the stuff so thinking back now I'm really creeped out and sickened. And I'm _a guy._ I can't even imagine what it would be like for a woman to go through that. You know, guys always trying to…"

The slap to the side of the head from Ronon finally stopped his mouth from continuing to run away. He looked up and saw both John and Ronon glaring daggers at him, then he saw that Teyla had turned away and was splashing water from the stream onto her hands and face.

Ronon and John also followed his eyes then scowled at him again. Rodney's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he'd just said.

"Oh, God! I didn't realize. Oh, God! I'm so sorry Teyla. I didn't mean …"

"McKay!" Ronon growled again and he moved his hand up as if to hit him again.

Rodney flinched but the contact was never made. Teyla had stood up and shaken her head at Ronon.

Sad eyes gazed upon him as she said, "Rodney, it is fine. It was not easy for any of us. But we are all safe now, and together."

She patted his hand with hers but Rodney noticed her eyes remained troubled. McKay then rounded on John.

"Sheppard, you should have protected her," he accused. "You should have made sure no one touched her."

John's eyes grew angry and Rodney wondered if the man would seriously kill him now. "Okay, sorry, sorry, I know you were juiced up too so you couldn't really do anything either. I didn't mean it. Just this whole thing really sucks!"

Teyla patted Rodney's hand one more time then stepped closer to John again and took his hand.

"Rodney, John protected me as best he could. We were allowed to have the same partner for the entire time so I was not subjected to the multitude that you were. It was still very unsettling having to perform in public but the concentrated drug allowed us to be unaware of where we were."

"Only one partner, huh?" Rodney looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that would have been better than the half dozen different people I woke up to each morning. But who was this guy and why'd you keep picking him and him you?"

Teyla tilted her head at her friend and disclosed, "Rodney. John and I chose each other. We were not involved with anyone from the village."

"Oh," Rodney sighed then shook his head as if finally realizing what she'd said. "You and Sheppard?"

That effectively shut the man up. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Teyla and Sheppard standing there holding hands and wondered about these two. They'd always been the best of friends and Rodney wondered how this would affect their friendship or the team dynamics now. But Sheppard was smiling down at Teyla and she was smiling easily back up at him so maybe it would be okay.

"Well, that's good." He decided. "I'm glad you had each other to count on while this was happening."

"Yes, it was a comfort," Teyla admitted.

John had been quiet throughout this whole exchange but now he moved away from the stream and suggested, "Why don't you two wash up and then maybe we can get the damn jumper fixed and go home."

"Right, right," Rodney stammered. "Wash, then fix the jumper. Good idea."

He stepped closer to the stream alongside Ronon who had already started splashing water on his face. He glanced back at Sheppard and Teyla as they returned to the ship. Sheppard had casually slipped his arm around Teyla's shoulder and Teyla had just as casually leaned into him; like it was a familiar movement. Rodney wondered if they gotten together more than just physically this week. He smiled when he thought of that and he knew it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

sgasgasgasga

"Is it fixed yet?" Ronon asked for about the tenth time in the past five hours.

Rodney looked up at him and scowled. "For the tenth time, no! And it won't be fixed if you continue to harangue me about fixing it. So, go away! Go find Sheppard and Teyla. They seem to have left me alone. Why can't you?"

"Fine!" Ronon grumbled and walked down the ramp; no intention of finding Sheppard and Teyla. He noticed them more than a few times today staring at each other with what could only be called lustful looks. If they had gone to find a little privacy there was no way he was going to interrupt them. He sat down to talk to Mendin and Jelisa who hadn't dared wander any further than a few yards from the jumper.

They were talking animatedly about the new life they would be able to enjoy, now that they weren't on deck for the nightly showcase. Ronon asked them questions about what life had been like growing up in the villages and they in turn asked about Atlantis and where he had grown up, Sateda. Ronon was glad for these two. He was especially glad that they had taken the risk to help them out and make their escape possible.

He looked back inside to see McKay standing around in a bit of a daze. It was one of the reasons he'd bugged the man so much. He knew that he was still feeling the effects of the fruit and he was trying to keep himself distracted. He figured McKay was probably having the same problem.

And he was. Rodney stopped again to take a deep breath. He had completely forgotten what he had just been about to do. And this was not the first time he had done this today. He'd been working on fixing the jumper since early this morning and now it was mid-afternoon. He knew what needed to be done and he admitted it was quite a complicated task; one that would most likely take a day or more to fix. But if he kept getting distracted by the feeling in his pants then they'd never get out of here.

But it was also the feeling in his stomach he admitted as well. He'd had the last MRE around noon today. But he was used to eating three lavish meals for the past week and now the one little dried cardboard dinner he got was just not cutting it. Sheppard and Teyla had supposedly gone looking for food but they had been gone for a while and he didn't know when they would get back. But at least this time they had checked in every half hour to let them know they were fine.

Rodney took a deep breath and looked down at his computer again trying to figure out exactly what he had been doing and what he should do next. He just remembered when he heard scuffling outside and looked to see Sheppard and Teyla running toward them waving their arms.

"Back inside, quick!" warned John as he ran to the jumper and grabbed a few branches that they pulled off of some trees earlier. "There are a few men heading this way. And by the size of them I'd say they're probably working for Hafalia."

Teyla bundled Jelisa and Mendin inside swiftly while John and Ronon swept the branches back and forth over the ground to try and hide any of the tracks they'd left during their outings today. They threw the branches aside and sprinted into the ship. They closed the ramp and John rushed to the front to put the cloak up and check the scanner on the HUD.

"How far away are they?" Ronon questioned softly and John pointed to the display.

"Few hundred yards but they're moving right in this direction."

Jelisa and Mendin had terrified expressions on their faces and Teyla tried to reassure them.

"They will not be able to see us, although if we are not quiet they will be able to hear us. We must remain absolutely silent until they have departed from the area."

The two young people sat down on one of the benches and held each other's hands. Teyla thought it was sweet how they enjoyed doing this. She had not seen them kiss or touch in any intimate way and she wondered if because of how they had been raised they would want to wait and take their time with each other. She hoped so for their sakes. They were still so young and had plenty of time to discover the wonders of their new partner.

Rodney had continued to work on fixing the ship so Teyla joined John and Ronon in the front. Ronon had taken the co-pilots seat so Teyla stood next to John, gazing out the window also. When they finally saw the group of men who appeared in the clearing Teyla sucked in a deep breath and leaned closer to John. Two of them were the ones who had been assigned to watch them all week. The two John had referred to as Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

John felt Teyla stiffen when she saw who had been sent. His stomach clenched a bit too. He ran his hand over her back to try and ease her stress but felt her indrawn breath of panic when they saw Belkon appear in the clearing as well. John almost didn't recognize the brute as he'd never actually seen the man wearing much in the way of clothing.

Teyla visibly started to tremble and John pulled her into his lap, uncaring that anyone in the jumper could see them. He held her close and whispered soothing things in her ear while they watched terrified that something would give them away. But John wasn't too worried. They were safe inside the jumper and there was no way these primitive people could get in.

But if they actually stumbled into the ship, those inside would have no way of getting fresh water or finding any food to eat without giving themselves away. Although John knew there wasn't a lot of food to be found nearby as he and Teyla had searched for a while earlier today.

The men outside though didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. They kept looking around and glancing on the ground. They must have found some of the footprints they hadn't been able to hide and were wondering where they had gone to. The small group sat patiently, or not so patiently as Rodney's hunger grew, for almost an hour while the searchers moved around the area. It would seem like they were leaving but the HUD showed that they were simply circling the area.

When they finally left the area for good and moved off completely John looked down and saw that Teyla had fallen asleep in his lap, curled up like a little kitten. She was used to the afternoon rest each day and had apparently still needed it. He smiled down at her and knew there was no way he'd wake her up. He looked at Ronon who simply grinned and indicated that he should stay there.

"I'll go scout the area and make sure they're really gone," Ronon whispered. "Keep the ship cloaked."

Ronon lowered the ramp and told the others to stay inside while he checked things out.

McKay looked confused and asked, "Why isn't Sheppard going with you?"

Ronon tilted his head toward the front and said, "Teyla fell asleep and he doesn't want to wake her."

McKay made a squinchy face and snarked, "What, he's babysitting now?"

"McKay!" Ronon warned. "Leave them alone. It's been a tough week for all of us. But one of the guys that was looking for us, I think he's the one John was telling me was pretty brutal and had his eye on Teyla all week. She looked pretty freaked when she saw him."

"Oh," McKay looked horrified then nodded. "Okay. Go make sure they're gone. And bring me back a Big Mac with extra fries."

Ronon just looked at him puzzled and went down the ramp. Rodney moved closer to the front section and peeked in to see Teyla wrapped in Sheppard's arms. His friend, who usually hid his emotions deeper than anyone else he knew, was peering down at the sleeping woman with such a tender expression on his face. He saw John reach up and push a small lock of hair back from Teyla's face then lean down and place his lips gently on her forehead.

Rodney moved back quickly feeling like he was intruding on something very private. But he also felt good when he thought about what he had just witnessed. John Sheppard was obviously capable of a good deal of emotion and tenderness even if he rarely showed it. Rodney was now sure that Sheppard had treated Teyla this same caring way while they'd been confined to the Love Palace and if that was the case then Teyla would be absolutely fine.

sgasgasgasga

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

What You Wish For – chapter 8

"If I don't get some food soon, this ship is never gonna get fixed," Rodney whined as his hands started to shake while he'd been fiddling with some of the control crystals.

"You ate the last of the MRE's for lunch and we gave you the only two power bars we had left, McKay," Ronon grumbled. "There isn't anything else except that handful of nuts Sheppard found this afternoon. Remember, no one else has had much more than water and some berries since last night."

"I know, I know, it's just that I can't concentrate enough to actually get this system analyzed."

"I know you are hungry," Mendin appeased. "But it is more likely that you are starting to suffer withdrawal symptoms from not continuing to consume the kotus fruit."

Rodney looked nervous. "Yeah, I was afraid of that. I was thinking I really wanted a nice, juicy piece of that fruit. Unfortunately there's something else I really want right now but I know I'm not getting _that._"

"Don't look at me," Ronon warned. "I got my own problems in that area. Maybe you'd feel better if you took a little walk outside and fixed _that_ problem first before you try fixing the ship, huh?"

"Eeeww!" Rodney groaned but looked like he was actually thinking about it. "Where are Sheppard and Teyla, anyway? Have Hansel and Gretel wandered off again. I sure do hope they remembered to drop some bread crumbs this time. We don't need to be spending time looking for them when I do actually get this thing fixed."

"They've been out getting firewood and gathering those nuts and berries so you'll have enough stamina to get this ship running again. Right now they're refilling the water jugs and checking if they can find anymore of those berries along the stream."

Rodney looked at his watch and shrugged. It had been dark for a while now but who knew what this planet's rotation was. He'd been stuck inside for the past week.

"Think I'll go and make sure they don't need any help carrying the water jugs back," Ronon supplied. "They can get pretty heavy when they're full."

Rodney made a face and said, "Pretty sure Sheppard and Teyla can handle it."

Ronon just glared at him and Rodney grinned when he realized what Ronon's real purpose was.

"Okay, you just go and fix that problem. I don't need any details."

Ronon walked down the ramp and past Jelisa and Mendin who were sitting by the small fire they had built near the ship. He grunted some acknowledgement and walked off onto the woods. He headed in the direction of the stream but veered off a bit, not really wanting to run into Sheppard or Teyla. He hated to admit it but he knew he was starting some withdrawal symptoms too. What he wouldn't give for a nice, juicy piece of kotus right about now. What he also wouldn't give for a nice piece of…

_Stop right there_, _Pal,_ Ronon rebuked himself. Yeah, he definitely needed to find a nice quiet spot where he could 'fix' his problem. Maybe the symptoms would tone down a bit then. He continued on until he was a good distance in the woods and then stopped when he thought he heard a noise coming from a little further in.

It could just be an animal but he knew he better check it out just in case it was some of the guards coming back for a second look. Although wouldn't they all be involved in the arena sports about now?

He moved closer to the sound and came upon a small clearing where the moonlight streamed through the treetops illuminating a small patch of grass. When he realized it was Sheppard and Teyla making the noise he should have just moved away quickly but in his condition he didn't, _couldn't_.

He watched from behind a large tree, deep in the shadows as Sheppard and Teyla sat facing each other in a patch of soft grass. Sheppard was wearing only his boxers and Teyla had on his garrison shirt, completely unbuttoned. The rest of their clothes lay in a pile near the water jugs. They were kissing quite passionately and Ronon thought it was sweet how every now and then they would stop and look into each other's eyes. Then the kissing would start again.

Ronon watched as Sheppard started moving his lips down Teyla neck and Teyla's head just dropped back exposing herself for John to continue. His hands moved over her like a sculptor with a masterpiece. He was getting more than hard just watching them and knew he should stop but he also knew this would help his condition better than just jerking off by himself in the woods somewhere. Maybe they wouldn't mind; especially if they didn't know.

God, yeah that kotus hadn't left his system yet, not by a long shot. Sheppard's lips were now surrounding Teyla's breasts and suckling on her nipple. The tiny whimpers coming from her mouth left Ronon reaching down and releasing his manhood from its too tight confines. He looked down and worked his hand over his throbbing flesh hoping he could finish this quickly and let the two lovers finish in peace.

More moans brought his eyes up again and he saw John lower Teyla to the ground and lean over her, sliding his lips over her entire body from shoulder to toes. Teyla lay squirming on the soft moss whimpering John's name and touching him whenever he came close. Her hand managed to push aside his shorts and reach for his distended arousal and her hand stroked back and forth as Ronon's own hand mimicked the movement.

John slid deftly into Teyla's soft folds and Teyla wrapped her legs around him, holding him close. They began the rhythm that Ronon knew was as old as time and his hand followed that rhythm for his own satisfaction. The couple continued moving and teasing and touching the other and they rolled from back to front enjoying the feel of all different angles.

Teyla playfully pushed Sheppard onto his back, realigning herself with him and John's hands disappeared under her shirt as she lifted herself up and slowly lowered again. She repeated the action again and again until Sheppard was crying her name in ecstasy.

"Teyla! God Teyla! What you do to me, woman."

"What I am doing pleases you then?" Teyla taunted saucily.

"Everything you do pleases me." John replied, breathing heavy. He sat up and pulled her in close and framed her face with his hands.

Ronon actually groaned out loud when they stopped the writhing and embraced. He had been so close. But his utterance alerted them and they looked in his direction nervously.

"Who's there?" Sheppard called out. "McKay? Ronon?"

Ronon knew they could probably see him if he moved in any direction so he simply took a step forward while trying to slip back inside his pants. But he was so engorged it was a difficult job. Sheppard seemed to notice first.

"Bit frustrated, are you?" He lightly chuckled, surprisingly not angry. "Yeah, we had the same problem. That's why we came over here. Got a few of these too. Probably shouldn't have but we admit, we're weak."

He reached past Teyla for something near his pants and threw one to Ronon who caught it easily. Ronon looked down and saw it was a piece of kotus. He didn't care what either of them thought of him, he chomped on it viciously and had it done in only a few moments time.

He threw the pit away and looked at his two friends sheepishly. "Sorry I bothered you."

"Ronon," Teyla called out softly to him. "Did it help you? To watch us?"

Ronon rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, kind of."

"Then you may continue. If it will help ease your need," Teyla offered.

Ronon shook his head and started to object when Sheppard said gruffly, "It's fine as long as you don't insist on making it a threesome. I draw the line at that. And maybe you could go stand back over there so you're not hovering near us. I might lose my concentration. I've only had two pieces of fruit you understand."

Ronon just snorted and as he walked away he said, "You're sure?"

John just ignored him and started kissing Teyla again. He took that as his answer and moved back to lean against the tree he had been near before, moving his hand to the same position.

Teyla and Sheppard were fully involved again, Teyla's hands on Sheppard's shoulder helping her move up and down while John's mouth whispered across her chest. They continued for a while and Ronon was grateful and almost to his conclusion when Sheppard picked up Teyla and deposited her on the side of the square water jug and moved to position himself between her legs. He slid right back to where he'd been and started moving back and forth in a much quicker rhythm than previously.

Teyla and Sheppard both started breathing even heavier and John's thrusts became deeper and more powerful. Teyla was the first to succumb to the explosion that rocked through her. Ronon, seeing her fall apart went next and then John gave a last few thrusts and fell back softly pulling Teyla with him to lie side by side on the ground.

Ronon leaned against the tree to get control over himself again. He pulled himself together and made to leave when he heard Sheppard's voice. "The least you could do is offer to carry one of the water jugs back."

Ronon stopped and moved back to where Sheppard was shimmying into his pants and Teyla was rearranging her clothes as well. Sheppard moved to pick up his boots and Ronon noticed a small stash of fruit lying on the ground tucked under some broken ferns.

"What's that?" Ronon asked suspiciously. "You got a bunch of them?"

"Listen, Chewie," John began as he tied his laces, "We gave McKay most of the food today so he'd be able to fix the damn ship. But Teyla and I, we were both getting pretty shaky with only a few berries to eat. We figured we already have this stuff in our system; a few more won't hurt us. And if it gives us enough energy to do what we need to do to get home, then we'll deal with getting it out of our system then."

"We only ate two each," Teyla apologized. "And it has helped us feel much better. But it also made us feel _other_ things as well."

"Yeah," John grinned. "That's when you came in. We figured we'd just leave these others here in case we need them tomorrow. But hopefully McKay will have the ship fixed by then and we won't need them because we can eat in the mess on Atlantis."

"You may have another if you are still hungry," Teyla offered and Ronon just shook his head.

"I'm good for now, thanks," he said chagrined and reached down for one of the water jugs. They made their way back and found Jelisa and Mendin on the benches half asleep and McKay putting away his tools for the night.

"I can't possibly get anything else done tonight. And if I don't get any more food I may not be able to do anything tomorrow,, either."

"Well you can always go back to one of the villages," John quipped. "I hear they have a great banquet spread. Unfortunately it comes with a price."

"Maybe this will help Rodney," Teyla offered as she held out a small piece of fabric holding a handful of dark red berries. "It is not much but it may help a bit."

Rodney eyed the berries and knew he hadn't seen anyone else eat anything that day. But if Teyla was offering them…

"You guys are all set then?" he checked the others and when they nodded he grabbed for them and wolfed them down quickly.

Rodney then took his blanket and flopped onto the bench he'd occupied last night. John got a few more blankets down and handed one to Teyla and Ronon.

Ronon put it around his shoulders and moved to the ramp. "I'll take first watch and you can take second."

Teyla picked up a blanket and turned toward the front of the ship. John caught her arm and looked at her inquisitively.

"You should have the bench tonight, John. You could not have slept much last night."

John sat on the bench and pulled her down next to him, wrapping a blanket around them both. "How about we share?"

The benches were very narrow but if they both lay on their side and John pulled Teyla's back flush against his chest, they fit perfectly. She rested her head on the arm that was underneath her and felt his other arm around her waist. She repositioned the blanket so it was covering both of them and snuggled into the warmth of John's arms once again. This was just one more addiction she didn't want to get over.

sgasgasgagsga

It was another two days before Rodney had the jumper working again. Part of the problem was finding him enough food to actually keep him from keeling over. Everyone had scoured the brush looking for any form of edible plants. Unfortunately, everyone gave up anything they found so Rodney could have it.

Luckily there was no shortage of water, and John, Teyla and Ronon managed to sneak a few kotus every now and then. They tried to avoid it but they were feeling the effects of the smaller quantity too. John hated that he needed it so much but kept rationalizing that he would be the one that needed to fly them home and he could hardly do that in a deep state of withdrawal. And he cared for Teyla so much he couldn't stand to see her hurting either. Ronon, well who was gonna stop the big guy from taking the stuff now that he knew he and Teyla had a stash.

Once the jumper was fixed, they wasted no time in taking off and checking out the area. The HUD came in handy in looking for any other villages. They finally found a few but laughed when they realized it would have taken them close to a week to get there on foot. Sheppard wondered if Mendin's brother had actually made it there.

They landed just outside the village and cloaked the ship. Mendin and Jelisa eagerly walked toward the village with Teyla, and John and Ronon waited nearby to see what the situation was. McKay had insisted he stay at the ship to keep it safe but they knew he really was having a hard time with the withdrawal symptoms. And he didn't quite understand why no one else was as bad as him.

As they approached, a few villagers, who'd been working outside, came over to greet them. John and Ronon could see the exchange and wondered what was being said. Within seconds, one of them went running back inside and returned with a man who immediately rushed to Mendin and pulled him in close. Sheppard had a feeling this was his brother. A small grin split his face that the man had apparently made it all this way. The group chatted for a few minutes then Teyla turned and touched her ear.

"John, Mendin's brother is here and he says we are all welcome to join them for a meal."

John and Ronon moved toward the group and met the villagers who had now grown in number.

He looked cautiously at Jelisa and Mendin and asked, "You're sure you're gonna be fine here?"

"Yes, Sheppard," Mendin said. "My brother says the people here are most welcoming and they do not use kotus or follow any of the rituals of Nigava or Sipennia. I cannot thank you enough for the assistance you gave to Jelisa and me."

Jelisa stepped toward Sheppard and Teyla who was now standing next to him and thanked them also. "I am sorry for what you had to go through but I am happy that now Mendin and I will be free to be only with each other. Would you join us for a meal?"

"Appreciate the offer but truthfully I think we really should be going. We've been gone a long time. Our people will be worried about us. Although if these folks have a few snacks they want to bag up, I'm sure we wouldn't refuse it."

A few villagers scampered away and came back momentarily with a cloth sack filled with some bread and fruits. John peeked inside and saw they weren't kotus. He knew he should be happy but he was actually a bit disappointed. But he also knew he had a few of them tucked away on the jumper, just in case.

Jelisa gave Teyla and John a quick hug and they said goodbye to Mendin as well. The trip back to the jumper was quick and Rodney almost cried when he saw the food they had brought back. John started up the jumper and was airborne within minutes and heading to the closest gate.

Unfortunately, the closest gate was over an hour away. Teyla passed out the food and they all happily munched away. It hadn't been more than a loaf of bread and a few pieces of kiwi like fruit but it was enough to take the edge off.

As they got closer to Atlantis, John started the conversation they all had wondered about.

"So, I'm thinking that maybe we need to decide exactly what we're gonna put down in our mission reports. Honestly, I really don't want to give them all the gory details. What we all did there was extremely personal and not at all what we normally would have done."

"Yeah, it's really not something I want everyone at the SGC knowing about. Those mission reports are read by a lot of people," Rodney agreed.

"Try every new recruit that comes down the line. I know I get enough flack from some of the Marines because I'm an Air Force pilot and not some Jarhead, but if they knew about this," he paused and let out a big sigh. "And they don't need to be making false assumptions about any of us."

Sheppard's eyes drifted to Teyla, and the other two men got the meaning that he didn't want anyone thinking Teyla was an easy mark because of what happened. Protecting her was important and without any words, they knew that they would.

"So what do we say happened?" Ronon asked because he wanted to make sure he never made it worse for anyone.

"How about," John began, "We stick as close to the truth as we can. We say our jumper was in need of repair so we landed on the planet to fix it. We can say we met the villagers and they seemed friendly but that after the meal we started feeling weird. I think it's okay to say they had some weird fruit that acted like a drug and made us less inhibited. We'll probably start going through withdrawal pretty soon after we get back anyway so I don't think we're gonna be able to hide that."

Rodney looked down at his shaky hands and whined, "I'm already going through it. How come the rest of you don't seem as bad?"

"You have been working much harder than the rest of us the past few days, Rodney," Teyla soothed but knew the real reason.

"Okay," John continued, "But we don't have to mention the form of entertainment these people had. We simply say we lost track of time and after a week or so realized we needed to get out of there. We can even mention Jelisa and Mendin if we want and say they helped us break out of the stupor we were in. Does that sound like it will fly?"

Everyone nodded and they all grew quiet again. When they got close to the gate, John looked at his watch and announced, "Almost there, but it'll be the middle of the night on Atlantis; that means a skeleton crew in the control room. That may not be a bad thing."

A sigh of relief went up from everyone when they dialed the gate and got the all clear and they felt the rush of the wormhole take them in.

sgasgasgasga

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Chuck usually didn't mind pulling the night shift. It meant he could sit and read a book or look at some trashy magazine but when this happened, he wished the full crew was here.

Lorne came trotting over and looked down at the screen in front of Chuck.

"IDC? We don't have any teams off world right now"

Chuck's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw who it was.

"It's Colonel Sheppard! Holy Crap!"

Lorne felt a similar wave of excitement and trepidation but he instructed the man, "Lower the shield and tell Colonel Carter right away."

The Puddlejumper appeared through the event horizon and hovered in front of the gate room staff. They could clearly see Sheppard and his team through the front window.

"Colonel Sheppard," Lorne exclaimed happy to see his CO back safely. "You've been missing for ten days. What happened?"

"Got stuck in a little traffic on the way home, sorry," Sheppard quipped, "We'll tell you more about it later. We're gonna head straight to the infirmary. But we could use some food if you want to feel useful."

"On it, Colonel," Lorne chuckled. "Glad to see you back, Sir."

They landed the jumper and greeted the SO's on duty, who seemed thrilled to see them. The team practiced again the story they would tell but also decided they would need to tell Keller just in case there was a problem. They just hoped they could trust her. They thought they could.

She was already in the infirmary when they arrived, although it looked like she had just thrown on whatever was handy. Her eyes turned misty when she saw them.

"Where have you been for so long? Everyone here has been looking for you for the past ten days. There was no sign of you anywhere."

"It's a long story," grimaced Sheppard as she indicated they should head over to the scanner.

"Jennifer," Teyla uttered softly as she moved closer to the woman she called friend. "We need to speak with you privately. All of us."

Jennifer looked confused but at the serious faces of the team in front of her she pointed to one of the back rooms. They followed her silently. When they were inside and the door closed she looked at them for an explanation.

"Listen, Doc," Sheppard spoke for them all, "We need to tell you something but we really need you to keep it to yourself. You can't write it down anywhere, you definitely can't report it to Carter or tell anyone else. We're trusting you here, but this information can't leave this room. We need you to promise."

Keller looked very skeptical and suspicious. Teyla moved closer and put her hand on Jennifer's arm.

"Please, Jennifer, we are not carrying a contagious disease or anything harmful to anyone else on Atlantis but what happened to us, we do not wish to share. We are willing to tell you in case there are any … repercussions."

Sheppard wasn't sure if it was Teyla's assurances or the slight catch in her voice when she asked but Keller finally nodded and said, "Okay."

Sheppard started the story and told about how he and Teyla had first been introduced to Nigava society. He skipped the part where he helped Teyla fulfill her need the first night and moved on to the form of entertainment that was provided.

Rodney jumped in too with the Sipennia version and how he and Ronon had woken up with strangers in their beds the next morning. They then took alternating turns telling about the kotus fruit and being restrained and injected with it and being forced to perform for the arena. They told her about the side effects of the fruit and how they were all starting to feel withdrawal symptoms because they hadn't had it for the past few days. As they talked, Keller's eyes grew wider in horror and disbelief.

"So it didn't matter that your partner was a complete stranger, you were forced to perform anyway."

"When one was injected with the concentrated kotus, you had awareness of only the person you were with and your unfulfilled need," Teyla whispered.

"Oh, God!" Jennifer groaned. "I'll have to test you all for any sexually transmitted diseases." Her eyes then moved to Teyla and she almost winced. "And we won't be able to tell for a few more weeks, but you'll need to be tested for pregnancy."

Teyla dropped her head and simply nodded. Jennifer's face looked around again and was surprised at the Colonel's face which was looking at Teyla as if he never realized what the consequences of this might be for her. Being a guy, she figured it had never occurred to him. Probably not to any of them.

"You know, Teyla," Jennifer added, "I could probably do a D and C and if you are pregnant it would terminate it automatically."

Sheppard's head whipped up and he growled, "No!"

He then gazed toward Teyla again with a question in his eyes.

Teyla gave him a sad smile and responded, "No, Jennifer that will not be necessary."

Sheppard almost seemed relieved and Jennifer was perplexed by this behavior. There was more they were not telling her but she was amazed they had shared this much. It was incredible that people lived this way.

She went back to doctor mode and asked, "How many people were you each partnered with?"

Rodney and Ronon revealed they had partnered with a new person each night while Teyla disclosed, "John and I had the same partner for the entire week."

"Really," Jennifer was confused. "Why was that?"

"They kept choosing each other," Ronon supplied. "Sheppard wouldn't let anyone else touch her."

"Oh," Keller sighed. "Well, that's a bit of a relief I guess. At least you don't have to worry about any unknown diseases. We know what the Colonel's medical history is."

"So,… you won't say anything, Doc?" Sheppard clarified.

Keller gave a grim smile. "Not about the sex, no. I understand why you want to keep that quiet. But I will need to do complete checkups and it's probably a good idea for all of you to stay in the infirmary for tonight at least. We'll do a quick scan, get you some food, you can take a shower and clean up, then we'll get you settled for the night. I wish I had some of that fruit though, so I could do an analysis. That way I'd know what I'm up against with the withdrawal symptoms."

Teyla and Ronon looked knowingly at Sheppard. Sheppard rolled his eyes, dug into the pocket of his TAC vest, pulled out a piece and handed it to Keller.

Rodney looked at him like he'd just committed murder. "You had some on you! No wonder you weren't having the symptoms as bad as me. I can't believe you didn't give me any!"

"We gave you all the food we could find, McKay!" yelled Sheppard. "You kept complaining about being hungry. Well, you know what, we were hungry too. We knew you needed to fix the ship and if you had any of the fruit, you'd be too distracted with _other things_ to do it. So we had a few pieces of the fruit just to keep us moving. It's not easy surviving on just water, you know."

Rodney looked down, ashamed because he knew they had all sacrificed for him. His body was just so screwed up right now that he couldn't even think straight.

Jennifer tried to ease the tension. "All right, why don't we go back out into the other room and run some quick scans then we'll make sure you get some food." She tucked the kotus in her lab coat pocket.

They moved to the larger part of the infirmary to see Colonel Carter standing there with Major Lorne beside her. Several trays of wrapped sandwiches and fruit cups sat on the table beside him.

"John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, it's great to see you again!" Her eyes were truly excited but puzzled. "We've been searching all over the place for you. What happened?"

"Long story, we just finished telling the Doc here. Any way we can let her give us a quick check and we can eat before we get into it again. We're beat and we're starving. It's been about three days since we had a real meal."

"Of course, John," Carter agreed. "No major injuries then?"

"Just the jumper," Rodney informed them. "Not an easy task fixing her, I can tell you. But I finally got it enough to get us back."

"Yes, you did, Rodney, and we are very thankful for that. It is good to be home," Teyla said.

"You can say that again," John seconded.

Keller ushered them one by one up on the scanner and they managed to get some food into them as Sam told them, "Listen, why don't you all get some rest. It sounds like there's no imminent danger so I'm sure I can wait until the morning to get your reports. I'll be interested to hear what you were doing for ten days, though."

After they'd scoffed down the mess hall sandwiches and licked the last drop out of the fruit cups, Keller told them, "Listen, I'll let you all go back to your quarters to take a quick shower if you promise to return as soon as you're done. We only have the one shower here and I'm not sure you'll be able to stay awake long enough to wait your turn. You all look really tired."

"Sleeping in the jumper isn't the most comfortable place, especially when there's six of you and only four benches," John provided.

"Rodney, actually you look the worst, maybe you should use the shower here so I can listen for you. You said your symptoms are worse than the others, right?"

"Oh, definitely worse," Rodney whined and allowed Jennifer to move him off to the infirmary washroom.

The other three took off and headed for the showers but as soon as Ronon had gone toward his quarters, John had grabbed Teyla's hand and pulled her after him.

"My shower's got better water pressure," he said and grinned mischievously. "Plus I need someone to scrub my back."

Teyla sprinted along beside him and they got to his quarters without being seen. As soon as they were inside John removed his TAC vest, his shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. Teyla sat next to him and started stroking his back while he removed his socks.

"Hey, you're supposed to be removing your clothes as well."

"Very well," Teyla smiled playfully and pulled her shoes and socks off. "Although I had wondered if you would prefer doing it for me. You seemed to enjoy it the last few days in the woods."

John's hands got right to work on her top then pushed her back on the bed to unbutton and pull off her pants. He just stood gazing down at this beautiful woman who had given him so much pleasure throughout the last week and a half. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her.

She sat up and began unbuttoning his pants and lowering them until he could step out. At this, John moved away from her and lowered his boxers to toss them away. He pulled her behind him into the bathroom and adjusted the water until it was a comfortable temperature then climbed in still holding her hand.

Teyla immediately reached to squirt some liquid soap in her hands and proceeded to lather them together. She touched John's back and got him all slick and wet then he returned the favor. They washed each other's hair and then slid under the water again to rinse off as their hands roamed and caressed and explored.

John's mouth finally moved down to cover hers and his tongue plundered deep inside. She held on tight and her fingers ran through the matt of hair on his chest then moved lower as their passions flamed higher. John lowered his mouth down her throat to her chest and nipped at one taut nipple then lavished the other with his tongue. When Teyla began squirming, he picked her and set her on the small shelf, pushing the soap and shampoo aside carelessly.

"John!" Teyla moaned his name as he spread her legs and moved between them. His fingers moved to prepare her but he found her already moist and ready, as she had been for him the past week. Now it was his turn to moan. Teyla stroked her hand over his strength and guided him to where she needed him most.

He entered her slowly and gently and then looked into her eyes. He loved seeing her face when he first slid in. Then he would watch some more as he slowly backed out and returned again; the emotion on her face was amazing. He didn't care how much love juice she had in her, he knew this feeling he was seeing was not fake. He hoped she could see the same emotion in his eyes. He knew it wasn't his strong suit but he never wanted her to think the past week had been some aberration and that she had just been for his amusement.

His hands cupped her hips as he slid back in again and his lips brushed over hers.

"Teyla, you know how much you mean to me, don't you?"

"Yes, John," she replied huskily as his hips picked up the rhythm. "I know that you feel as I do."

Her words were carried away as whimpers erupted from her throat and her hands clawed at his hips to drive him quicker, faster. John was happy to comply with her wishes and they both went over the edge a short time later. John held her close for a while then helped her clean up from their interlude.

As he rinsed the suds from her body his hand skimmed over her flat stomach. It faltered for a second and he remembered what Keller had said. He couldn't believe he had been so doped up that he'd never even thought of the consequences of what they'd been doing, even though it was supposedly the primary reason for the people of the planet to do what they did.

He shut the water off then kneeled down in front of Teyla, his lips coming to rest around her navel. His hands caressed the area in between her hips and he turned distressed eyes up to her.

"Teyla," he swallowed hard but continued, "If you really want Keller to do that procedure, I wouldn't stop you. I want you to know it's your choice."

Teyla's eyes filled up with unshed tears and her voice caught in her throat. She caressed the side of his face and pulled him to stand in front of her.

"All life is precious, John. I would have no reason to end one that had been formed by two people who have finally realized and accepted their deep feelings for each other. I am moved that you would be distressed at the thought of ending that life, if it exists."

John gave a crooked smile. "I never really thought about having kids before. I mean, maybe once or twice when Nancy and I were going through a good few days, but even then it was always a 'in the future' thing. But when Keller mentioned doing something to sweep that away, even though we didn't even know if actually happened, it felt like a kick in the gut and I was horrified that she could do it."

"So, you would not be opposed to my carrying your child, then," Teyla surmised with joy shining from her eyes.

John's hands ran over her stomach again and responded, "God, Teyla that would be the most amazing thing. Maybe it's not the best start for us, but the thought of you swollen with my baby inside you, wow, that's intense. In a good way, intense."

Teyla slipped her arms around John's shoulders and held him tightly. John reciprocated but when the air around them grew a little chilly he chuckled.

"You know Keller's gonna come looking for us soon. We were supposed to go right back after we cleaned up."

"We are just finishing our clean up," Teyla confirmed her eyes shining with mirth.

She stepped out of the shower stall and patted herself with a towel. John did the same and in minutes they had made their way back to the infirmary, John in sweats and a t-shirt and Teyla borrowing some of his clothes as well. As soon as they got to the infirmary, Teyla slipped into the bathroom and changed into the provided scrubs.

Ronon looked knowingly at them as they climbed into the hospital bed and got settled for the night, Teyla on the very end and Rodney at the other side of the room. Jennifer came in and told them their scans and blood tests had all come back looking good so far. She wasn't sure about the fruit withdrawals yet but she had given McKay a sedative to help him with his anxiety surrounding it.

They thanked her and told her to get some sleep as well. They promised to still be there in the morning.

The lights were dimmed in the infirmary and since they were the only patients, the doctor on duty moved into the office leaving them alone. Ronon watched as Sheppard and Teyla shifted around getting comfortable. They were both lying on their sides staring at the other. He smiled when he thought about these two. Maybe it was a crappy way to get together but he was glad it had happened. They belonged together. After observing them the last few nights he wondered how long it would be until one of them actually got up and moved so they would be sharing the same bed.

sgasgasgasga

.


	9. Chapter 9

What You Wish For – chapter 9

Teyla opened her eyes to see John and Ronon pacing the floor. The clock on the wall announced it to be not quite five a.m. but the time on the other planet had been a bit different than here. And as she took inventory she realized that she was feeling jittery and nervous. She did not know why. She should be happy and excited to finally be back on Atlantis and she knew she was but then why was she feeling unsettled?

John looked over and saw that she was awake and came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"How're you feeling this morning?" John asked his eyes holding concern.

"I am uncertain," Teyla answered honestly. "I know I should be filled with joy at returning to the city but for some reason I am feeling …"

"Nervous, anxious, little shaky?" John finished for her.

Teyla nodded her head and Ronon grunted, "Yeah, us too. Think it's the fruit wearing off. I felt like this back on the planet before you gave me some. McKay was feeling it too when he was trying to fix the ship. It's why he took so long."

"Yeah, but McKay's always nervous, shaky and anxious," John chuckled. "Who can tell the difference?"

Teyla looked over to where their other teammate was still sleeping on the other side of the room.

"Remember, Keller gave him a sedative a few hours ago," John reminded her.

"Was it only a few hours ago?" Teyla asked surprised. "Why are we awake again so soon, then?"

John pointed to the laptop sitting on his bed. "Snuck that out of the office and looked up typical withdrawal symptoms. Insomnia is a big one as well as anxiety, restlessness, tremors and irritability. So I'm gonna apologize _now_ for being irritable with both of you, just to cover myself. I won't bother with Rodney since he gives us that all the time anyway."

"I don't know that I'm gonna be able to sit here all day if Keller says we have to," Ronon complained. "I'm just about ready to crawl out of my skin. I need to go out and do something."

"I could go for a run just about now, myself. You know we could probably do it and be back before Keller even shows up. She wouldn't even have to know we went."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at the two men. "We gave her our word that we would be here when she came back this morning. She is doing us a large favor by keeping our secret. We should not repay her by going back on _our_ promises."

John's head moved in closer to hers as he grimaced, "Sometimes you're a little too virtuous, you know that."

Teyla just chuckled and reached up to caress John's face. They had only been back a few hours and it had only been that long since she and John had joined while they were in his shower, but as she gazed at his face she felt the desire stir inside her again. And it was very strong.

John looked down at Teyla and saw the sensuous smile creep onto her face. He knew that look. He had seen it many times over the past ten days. He could feel his desire immediately come to life and he moved slightly to accommodate his rising heat. But he knew there was only one way to truly make himself more comfortable and that was to give in to the need for Teyla.

He lowered his head and drifted his mouth along her lips. She responded at once, her arms pulling him toward her on the bed. He didn't struggle at all. Their lips grew bolder in their conquest of each other and hands decided to get in the action. John pushed his fingers up under Teyla's top but paused when he heard a deep voice give a discreet cough.

They both looked up, abashed, as they absorbed that Ronon was still there and they hadn't even cared that what they were doing might be embarrassing, for him and them. Although after what had happened in the woods, they knew that a little kissing wasn't really a problem.

John gazed down at Teyla and at his hand that retreated from her top quickly then up at Ronon.

"Sorry, we still get a little carried away at times. Keep forgetting there are people around."

"Don't worry about it," Ronon assured them. "After a week of doing it all over the place in plain sight of pretty much everybody, a few kisses are nothing. But if you're gonna get carried away any more, I think you might want to find someplace a bit more private." He looked around the room they were in and didn't see many options. "Maybe the bathroom?"

John and Teyla sent each other a sly smile and John slipped off the bed grabbing hold of Teyla's hand.

John looked back at Ronon as he moved toward the bathroom door. "There are a few movies you could put in the laptop if you need something to watch or listen to for a while. We won't be too long."

He looked back at Teyla who was standing in the doorway pulling the scrub top away from her neck.

"Or maybe we will," John amended and closed the door behind him.

Ronon took the laptop and moved back to his bed which was next to McKay's and threw in a disc. It was an action movie and the opening scene was graphic and gory. That was a good thing since he could hear some noises coming from the bathroom and he knew if that's all he had to listen to he'd need to join them in their primary mission.

But instead he focused his attention on the soldiers who were fighting their way through a battlefield. The movie continued with a good deal of action and Ronon was glad because he really hated movies where he had to listen to a bunch of people spouting off about things. He did that enough around here.

A while later, he wasn't sure how long as he wasn't keeping track, Teyla and Sheppard came back out with huge matching grins. He glanced up at them briefly and checked, "All better?"

Teyla tossed John another sultry look and John breathed in a big sigh and responded, "For now."

John pulled Teyla over to his bed, which was next to Ronon's and settled her in his arms by his side. He turned his head to check out the movie and commented, "Good flick, huh?"

Ronon just grunted, "Yeah."

Teyla leaned against John and feeling safe and warm and completely satisfied, her anxiety level lessened. Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted back to sleep. John knew exactly when she did and he leaned down and kissed her head. His eyes traveled down her still form and rested on her abdomen. He felt a little trickle of what he thought was excitement at what could possibly be. His hand advanced and stilled where his eyes had rested. The thought of a tiny life, one they had created between them, growing inside of Teyla, so close to the heart that had given him so much, made him catch his breath.

He let it out slowly and saw Ronon watching him. He started to move his hand then figured what did it matter? Ronon already knew of the potential consequences.

"What are you gonna do if she is?" Ronon asked without going into detail.

John felt the smile slip out automatically. "I guess we'll have a baby."

Ronon's grin matched Sheppard's. "You seem okay with that; maybe even a little happy about it."

"Yeah, I never really thought about it before but when Keller suggested getting rid of it, I panicked. I just knew I couldn't let her do it. Although I did tell Teyla that it was ultimately her choice and I wouldn't stop her if she wanted it."

Ronon looked somewhat worried. "What'd she say?"

"Exactly what you'd expect Teyla to say. That all life is precious and she would never consider doing anything to harm it either. Of course we don't even know if there is an it, or a he or she, I guess I should say."

"Hmm, very Teyla," Ronon agreed and turned back to watch the movie. John's gaze also returned and they finished the movie right about seven when Jennifer was coming back to check on them.

Jennifer immediately went to the room where her new patients were. She was curious if they had started any of the withdrawal symptoms yet. She hadn't had a chance to run any tests on the fruit when they'd come in as it had been the middle of the night and she'd been too tired to concentrate. But it was one of her first priorities today.

She stood in the doorway and observed silently for a few minutes. Rodney was still out cold, although that was no surprise after the sedative she'd given him. He'd looked exhausted and she'd given him a large dose to keep him sleeping for a good, long while. She was also not surprised to see Colonel Sheppard and Ronon up already and looking like they'd been watching a movie for a while. But she was curious when she saw Teyla sound asleep, in the Colonel's arms. She'd seen them sitting together before and being friendly and close but this contact seemed much more intimate.

But then she guessed what they'd done on the planet had been more than a little intimate. She still couldn't believe what these poor people had been drugged and forced to do but she couldn't hide the relief she felt when she found out Teyla had not been _taken_ by any of the villagers. The fact that Colonel Sheppard had made every attempt to keep that from happening spoke volumes for his character. But she knew he would still be kicking himself that it happened at all. The man seemed to carry an inordinate amount of guilt around at all times.

The movie ended and she saw Sheppard glance down at Teyla and move his hand to her stomach and caress it lovingly. That really surprised her too. Colonel Sheppard, everyone knew, would do anything for any of his troops, and most especially for his team, but he had a reputation for having a substantial amount of control over his emotions. Right now she was seeing a side of him very few people, she was sure, had ever seen. This, coupled with his extreme reaction over her mention of the possible procedure for Teyla, again made her wonder about the relationship between these two. It seemed to have changed considerably since they had left.

Ronon got up and started prowling the room so she thought it was a good time to enter.

"How's everyone feeling this morning?" she said quietly so as not to wake Teyla from her much needed slumber. "You couldn't have gotten a whole lot of sleep since you got here in the middle of the night."

"When can we get out of here?" Ronon grumbled and rolled his shoulders and arched his back. "I need to move, actually do something. I'm getting itchy in here, Doc."

"Yeah, any way we could maybe go for a run?" John suggested softly. "Some physical activity would help us out I think."

Jennifer made an exasperated face and offered, "Let me check your vitals and if they're within normal limits I may consider it. But you'll have to make a few promises."

"What?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"You have to promise not to push yourselves too hard and if you start having any symptoms like headache, nausea, difficulty breathing, heart racing too much, you need to come back immediately. And I don't want you gone more than an hour. Are those terms acceptable?"

Both Ronon and John nodded vigorously so Jennifer pulled out her stethoscope and took their vitals. Ronon was first and he passed with flying colors although his heartbeat was a bit fast. Sheppard was a little more difficult as he didn't want to let Teyla out of his arms until he knew he'd actually be able to go for that run. But his vitals were still within target range.

Sheppard gently lowered Teyla onto the bed and adjusted the pillow under her head where his shoulder had been. He reached down and pulled on his sneakers and tied them.

As the two men left the infirmary Jennifer went to her office and looked over the scans from yesterday. She then took out the fruit that Sheppard had given her and cut off a slice. She smelled it and was even tempted to taste it but after what they said it did to them and so quickly after eating it, she refrained. She ran all sorts of tests on it and finally looked at the results.

It pretty much confirmed what she had been told. One of the enzymes in the fruit reacted with the hypothalamus which controlled the sex drive on humans. But the hypothalamus also controlled appetite and she realized that once you started eating the fruit you would continue craving the fruit. It also had properties that would affect the Frontal Lobe which was the primary location for inhibition control.

The problem was that the enzymes in the fruit acted as a brain depressant. It suppressed the production of neurotransmitters and when you stopped using it your brain rebounded by producing a surge of adrenaline. This is where the withdrawal symptoms would start kicking in. It was a good thing Colonel Sheppard had thought to bring one back with him.

Her eyes opened wide when she realized that the Colonel wasn't the one to volunteer the fruit. Teyla and Ronon had guilted him into giving it up. And McKay didn't even realize he'd had it which means he'd probably been hiding it. She wondered if the man had managed to stash a few more away.

She reached for her headset but stopped when she saw Colonel Carter walk in.

"Oh, Colonel, I was just about to radio you."

Sam smiled. "How are our patients this morning?"

"McKay and Teyla are still sleeping and I let Colonel Sheppard and Ronon go for a run, they were getting a little itchy in here."

"And that surprises you?" Sam chuckled.

"No," Jennifer replied, "But now I'm wondering if I should have."

Carter's eyes grew concerned. "Why?"

Keller held up the fruit she'd been analyzing and said, "This fruit was the reason they didn't get back here right away. It lowers the inhibitions and makes you very lackadaisical with an almost intoxicating effect. It also is addictive and once you have some you continue to want more. I'm wondering if the Colonel brought back a stash somewhere. If he did, we really can't let him get his hands on them. The whole team needs to go through detox to get this stuff out of their system. The blood work I did indicates it's still very much in their bloodstream. McKay had the least amount but I know they hid it from him so he could concentrate enough to fix the jumper. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon had the most, though I'm not sure why."

"So if Colonel Sheppard had any more fruit, it would probably be in the jumper," Sam said to herself. She reached up and touched her comm giving an order for someone to search the jumper and bring any fruit straight to the infirmary.

"He had this piece in his TAC vest last night when he came in. That's probably still in his room."

"I'll go look for that myself. Should I send a few SO's to go round them up? I can have them brought back here."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, why don't we see if they come back. There's no reason that they shouldn't. And they promised me no longer than an hour. It's been about forty five minutes now."

Carter nodded her head and said, "Let me know if they don't show up when they said they would."

Sam walked down the hall and up the stairs to the crew's quarters, stopping when she got to John's room. She hated the idea of going in without his permission but if he was being affected by the addictive fruit then she needed to look, for his own sake.

She overrode the door controls and entered. Just as Jennifer had said, his TAC vest was lying on the floor next to a set of BDU's and a black t-shirt. Then she noticed what looked like Teyla's uniform on the floor as well. Had she showered here instead of her own quarters? Sam thought that strange as Teyla's quarters were only down the hall from here.

She shook off the thought and reached for the TAC vest checking the many pockets. Most of them had the typical supplies but she did find two pieces of the fruit tucked inside a few of the obscure pockets. Her concern grew when she realized that her Military CO may not be entirely capable of making good decisions right now. She also wondered why none of this was mentioned when they came in last night.

But it had been the middle of the night and Sheppard and his team had gone straight to the infirmary upon return and subjected themselves to checkups. And apparently they had told Keller about the fruit addiction. Carter remembered she _had _told them she'd get more information in the morning.

Sam was about to leave the room when the door opened and John stood there, obviously surprised to find anyone else in his room.

"Colonel?" he questioned then his eyes narrowed and looked almost dangerous when he saw that she had the two pieces of fruit in her hands. Had he been coming to get them?

"John," Sam acknowledged trying to act calm. "Did you have a good run? Jennifer said you and Ronon were getting a little antsy."

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes never leaving the fruit in her hands. "I was just going to take a quick shower. There's only one in the infirmary."

His eyes slowly rose to her face. "What are you doing here? Were you looking for me? I told the Doc that I'd be back within the hour so I should probably get moving."

"I came to look for the TAC vest you were wearing when you came back this morning. Jennifer said you had some fruit in it that she was analyzing. She wondered if you had more she could look at."

John just stared at her, his jaw like granite. He took a slow deep breath in and waited to see what she would say. She simply told him, "Go ahead and take your shower. I'll see you in the infirmary in a few minutes."

John's eyes stayed intense as he asked, "She doesn't need _both_ pieces, does she?"

Sam's smile faltered a bit when she heard the desperate tone in her 2IC's voice. "Yes, she does," she insisted and saw John's eyes grow angry. "Take your shower, John, maybe it will help cool you off."

Carter left and John took the quickest shower he could. He threw on clean BDU's and sprinted as quickly as he could to the jumper they had spent too many hours in recently. He pulled open the overhead compartments and looked in the storage boxes and then tore apart some of the other containers. They were all empty.

His breathing started to increase when he realized every damn piece of fruit he had hidden had been taken. Anger hit him first that anyone would take what was his, then he started thinking maybe it was Ronon. The man had to suspect that he had grabbed some of the fruit to take back. He had been hurting as badly as he and Teyla had been. Damn him! And they had even shared their stash with him. Or was it Teyla? She had known exactly where he had hidden it. But would she have done that? She knew he was planning on sharing it with her. But maybe she didn't want to share.

Or McKay? He had put on an innocent act like he didn't realize they'd had any but maybe once he'd known he went back and looked for it. All John knew was that he needed some of it and he didn't have any.

Well, Carter had two pieces and she was in the infirmary so that's where he went back to. Ronon had already showered and returned and Teyla and McKay were finally awake too. But as he walked in he could hear Teyla literally shouting. And she was yelling at Ronon.

"Why did you leave me here? You should have woken me. Perhaps I wanted to go for a run, too. I also have a feeling of repressed energy that I need to expel. You were only thinking of yourselves."

"You were asleep and Sheppard thought you needed the rest."

"Which you did," John insisted as he walked back into the room they'd occupied last night. "You looked really tired."

"Are you saying my appearance was unattractive?" Teyla nearly growled when she saw John come back in all cleaned and dressed.

John just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "What I want to know is which one of you took the damned fruit from the jumper?"

"It is gone!" Teyla cried panicked. "You promised you would bring some for me this morning."

"Don't look at me!" Ronon roared. "Maybe you're just saying it's gone so you don't have to share it."

John actually looked at Rodney who was still lying in his bed, sweating and shaky. He held up his hands which were trembling violently and scoffed angrily, "Do I look like I actually had some of it? I still can't believe all three of you held out on me. Some friends you are."

Sam took that moment to enter the room; Jennifer and four large Marines behind her.

"It's all in the infirmary," she informed them. "I got the two pieces from John's TAC vest and some Marines found the other dozen pieces that were in the jumper. Is that all you had?"

John was fuming. They had spent the last week and a half on some backwater planet going through hell and no one here quite understood that they needed this fruit. There was nothing wrong with it when you weren't being forced to perform sex acts in the middle of a freakin' arena. The thought of not having any made bile rise in his throat and he made one last desperate plea.

"Just one piece, Colonel. That's all," his voice cracked on the last words.

Teyla walked over to Carter and tried a slightly different tact. "Sam, the fruit is harmless. It is simply that we have become accustomed to the sweet taste and desire to have more. But it is fine. The fruit will not hurt us."

Keller took a step forward at this and claimed, "That's not true and you know it. You're already far too addicted to the stuff and having more will only make it worse."

"No, it will not," Teyla begged. "We promise you. It will make us feel better and allow us to perform our jobs adequately. Without it we are shaky and anxious. Please Jennifer, just a small amount."

Jennifer sadly shook her head. She was about to say more when Ronon started walking toward the door.

"Forget this asking business. If I want a piece, I'm gonna get a piece. And no one's gonna stop me."

The four Marines blocked the exits and held up stunners to impede his progress.

"Actually, Ronon, we will," Sam informed him. "Look, I know you guys are hurting right now, but we can't let you out of the infirmary until this fruit enzyme has completely left your system. Dr. Keller's not sure how long it will take but since you were only exposed for about ten days hopefully it won't be too long."

"Hey!" McKay called from his bed. "I was only exposed for a week. These turncoats kept all the good stuff leaving me high and dry for the last three days."

"Shut up, McKay," Sheppard snapped from across the room. "If we had given you some of the fruit we'd still be sitting on the damn planet. We did you a favor."

"Yeah, some favor, sending me into withdrawal symptoms while the rest of you sat around blissfully euphoric."

"We sat around with empty stomachs because we gave you every last ounce of food we could find in that place," Sheppard accused. "One or two pieces of fruit each day barely gave us the strength to continue finding you your damn food."

"Enough!" Sam quelled the argument. "You're all confined to the infirmary until Dr. Keller gives you the all clear. I'm leaving a few Marines stationed outside the door so you don't get any ideas to just waltz out of here. And I've ordered Dr. Keller to destroy the rest of the fruit."

Four pair of eyes glared at her in anger and frustration. "I'm sorry. But you'll be better soon and I know you'll realize it was the best thing to do."

She turned and the Marines followed to have two of them remain right outside the door.

Jennifer gazed at them sadly and offered, "I can give you each a sedative. It may relax you and help you get through some of this."

John just turned around quickly and walked away, his shoulders heaving. Ronon continued to glare at the poor doctor, hoping he could intimidate her into giving in and letting them have some fruit. Teyla looked up at her friend and moisture pooled in her eyes.

"Teyla," Jennifer sympathized, "You know this is the right thing to do. If I can do anything to make you more comfortable just let me know."

"You can give us some of the damned fruit!" John ground out between teeth although he never turned around."

"I'm sorry," Jennifer told them and started to leave the room.

"Hey," Rodney called out annoyed. "How about checking with me? Maybe I want another sedative. I'm shaking like a leaf here. And look at me sweating. My heart is racing and I'm starting to feel nauseous. Isn't there anything else you can do to help me?" He looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"I'll give you another sedative, McKay, but not as strong as the last one. And I'll give you something that will hopefully ease the nausea. I'll be back in a minute."

She left and returned momentarily and gave Rodney his medication then gave one last apologetic glance at them and left.

McKay continued to moan and groan and finally Ronon got sick of him and shouted, "Shut up, McKay! We don't want to hear it anymore. Keller gave you something to make you sleep so why don't you do that."

"I'll have you know what I'm going through is not an easy thing. And what you guys are feeling right now, I already had to deal with a few days ago. So when you're all feeling like this, pukey and shaky and sweating, I won't have any sympathy for you at all."

"You wouldn't anyway, Rodney. You've always got to be the worst off in any scenario," John accused.

Teyla took in a deep breath and sighed. "We are all feeling effects of some sort and I know it will not get easier. We should try to avoid saying things we will regret later."

"Hey," John reminded them. "I already apologized for being irritable ahead of time. I'm covered."

"Yes, you are, John," Teyla said softly as she moved up behind him. She rested her head against his back and slipped her arms around his waist. She felt his soft sigh at her presence and Teyla breathed in the scent of him. He smelled clean and freshly showered and her mind turned to when they returned last night and had shared his. As she remembered, her hands slid under his shirt to caress his chest.

John groaned at the contact and turned in her arms. As he slid his arms around her he noticed both Ronon and Rodney glaring at them, Rodney with disgust and Ronon with resignation. He leaned down and gave Teyla a quick kiss on the top of her head and then reluctantly eased her away.

The rest of the day was filled with watching movies, playing cards and lots of pacing by Ronon and John. Jennifer checked on them often and noticed that they were definitely getting worse. McKay just lay there moaning and crying out that he was dying while John and Ronon continued to yell at him to shut up.

Dinner was very unpleasant as their hands were all shaking so badly they could barely hold the utensils. They decided they needed to find out if Keller had indeed destroyed all the fruit. A plan was hatched and Teyla moved to the door, ready for her part.

Ronon started by sweeping his empty tray off the bed table. It landed on the floor with a crash.

"I am sick to death of you giving me orders, Sheppard!" thundered Ronon and John followed with his tray on the floor as well.

"Well, too damn bad. I give the orders and you follow them. That's how things work around here!" John's voice was equally as loud and ominous.

"You can't give me orders if you can't talk though, can you?" Ronon growled and moved menacingly toward Sheppard who moved forward to confront the giant towering over him.

"Yeah, just try it!" tempted Sheppard. Ronon did and threw Sheppard against the bed while Teyla ran to the door and banged on it.

"Please, get Dr. Keller. They will hurt each other."

Sergeant Davison entered the room while Lieutenant Zimms disappeared. He and Keller returned within seconds. Both Marines cautiously approached Ronon and Sheppard who were now fully involved in hitting each other. But they were in between the beds and reaching them without getting hit themselves was a difficult task.

Keller moved slightly closer and yelled, "Colonel, Ronon, if you don't stop this immediately, I'll be forced to put you in restraints. You don't want that, do you?"

The two wrestling men slowed down only slightly but continued to throw their fists at the other. The Marines pulled the beds out of the way and managed to grab each man from behind. Ronon shrugged off Davison pretty easily but Zimms was able to hold onto the Colonel a bit tighter. Davison pulled out the stunner and pointed it at Ronon shouting a warning.

But before Ronon could decide what to do about that warning, two more Marines came through the door, holding a thrashing Teyla.

When John saw this he immediately stopped his own struggles. The sight of the two men, holding her arms roughly while she fought to get free, sent him into a rage. When Zimms felt his resistance fade, he loosened his grip. Sheppard took advantage of this. He pulled his arm free, slugged the guy and ran over to where the Marines held Teyla.

"Let her go!" he yelled then roared louder, "Get your damn hands off her!"

As he said this he lunged to drive his fist into the face of the soldier on the right. But the fist never landed. A blue light flashed out from behind him and he crumpled to the floor. Teyla's eyes whipped up to where Zimms was still sitting on the floor where he had landed when Sheppard had hit him and saw his stunner out.

Teyla started struggling again but Ronon was even more enraged and lunged at Davison. His attack was never finished as Zimms blasted him with the stunner, also.

Keller looked up and around the room, Ronon and Sheppard both out cold on the floor, wondering how things had gotten so bad so quickly. She moved her gaze to Teyla and one of the Marines held up a piece of the kotus fruit.

"We came to investigate when we heard the ruckus and saw Teyla sneaking into your office. She had a few pieces of this in her hands. We figured you didn't want her to have it, so we grabbed her. She put up a bit of a fight."

Keller looked at Teyla disapprovingly but Teyla merely lifted her chin and shook her head indignantly. The doctor tapped her ear piece and said, "Marie, we're going to need some restraints in here ASAP."

Marie came in and with the help of the Marines, they got Sheppard and Ronon on their beds and strapped down firmly. Teyla had been allowed to stay on her bed and she was sitting with her knees pulled up close to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. But she appeared more than a little apprehensive when it looked like it was her turn. Jennifer noticed her extreme reaction and motioned the soldiers to the doorway while she moved closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Teyla, but your actions have made me realize you could be a danger to yourself and others. I don't think I really have a choice. If I leave you unrestrained, you could let Colonel Sheppard and Ronon free and they really _are_ a danger right now."

Teyla's eyes were pained as she nodded her head but she skittishly requested, "Would it be possible to only restrain my hands?" She looked at the two men on the beds and then to the two just outside the door. She sucked in a deep breath and held herself closer.

Jennifer sat near her and asked, "You almost look like you're afraid of something."

Teyla closed her eyes tight and when she opened them she looked straight into Jennifer's eyes. "During our time in the village there was one man who was quite popular and always chosen first. His name was Belkon. I found out later that he was only chosen because his family was well off and they had long blood lines. But he was quite cruel and harsh with the women he interacted with. He was not pleased that John and I chose each other every night. He made it very clear that he wished to partner with me. And sometimes he would talk about what he planned to do. Jennifer, he loved restraining the women who flocked to him. When we would see him in the gym, he had a favorite spot where he would take women and …"

"Stop!" Jennifer ordered. "You don't need to tell me anymore. I get the picture. Okay, I won't put you in restraints at all but you have to promise me you'll leave the Colonel and Ronon in theirs, at least for now. They really could hurt themselves and I know you'd feel guilty if that happened."

Teyla glanced at Ronon two beds over and then at John in the bed right next to her. They were both still unconscious. She knew they would probably be very upset if she didn't free them but she also knew that when this enzyme was completely out of their system, they would not hold it against her.

"I will not let them out," promised Teyla. "But may I sit with them when they wake; hold their hands if they need it, or I need it?"

"Sure," Keller agreed. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a sedative? You're very pale and perspiring heavily. You could really use the rest."

Teyla's hand subconsciously moved to her stomach and she refused. "I do not wish to have any other drugs in my system."

"I understand. Can I ask you a question? About you and Colonel Sheppard?"

Teyla blushed and replied, "You are wondering about our relationship. Before we left, it was based on friendship and now it seems to have changed."

Jennifer nodded. "Not that I don't think you aren't a cute couple but is this just from the fruit, or is there something else there? There have been a few times in the past that I kind of wondered about how you two will do anything for each other."

Teyla shook her head. "John and I have had feelings for each other for a very long time but he is a man who takes his job seriously and felt he should remain professional in that area. However when we were forced to choose someone to …interact with…John did not want me to feel he was just doing it for amusement. He wanted me to know that he truly cares for me and has for some time. I feel the same way toward him."

Jennifer just smiled and patted her knee. "Okay, well, I hope things work out for you then. If you need anything just press the buzzer. I'll check in on you occasionally. You should really try and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Jennifer. You are a good friend." Teyla slipped under the covers and pulled them up to her chin as she watched Dr. Keller leave. John and Ronon were still out and she imagined they would be for a bit longer. She closed her eyes and attempted to rest but her mind was clouded and she did not think she would be able to.

She was wrong she realized as she startled awake to the sound of Ronon howling in frustration at his new bindings.

Before she had a chance to try and calm him, Rodney glared at him and shouted, "Shut up, Conan! You brought this on yourself."

"McKay!" Ronon roared right back. "When I get out of these, I am gonna shut that mouth up for good!"

"Stop it! Both of you," Teyla chastised them loudly. "Neither of you means what you are saying. And do not tell me otherwise, I do not wish to hear it. Please settle down. I am also feeling quite unwell at this time." She turned her back on both of them and pulled the covers up high again.

Ronon saw her do this and yelled out, "Hey, how come you're not in restraints. And why am I? McKay you're not either."

"I'm not in them," Rodney informed him, "because I'm not dumb enough to actually attack one of the Marines. Apparently, you and Captain Hormone over there are."

As they looked at John lying in the bed, he began to groan. His eyes opened for a second then closed again. He moved slightly then his eyes popped open wide.

John could hear angry voices around him but he didn't really want to open his eyes. For some reason he was really tired and just wanted to remain asleep. But as he shifted a bit he felt a tug on his hand. He tried to lift his other hand and it, too, wouldn't move.

His eyes opened quickly and he saw his hands were being held down with restraints. He wiggled a bit more and looked to see that someone had taken his shoes off and restrained his feet as well. He looked around the rest of the room and saw that Ronon was also being held down on the bed and struggling savagely to get undone. He knew these restraints, had experienced them when he was changing into a bug and they weren't very easy to get out of.

He stopped struggling and realized Teyla was next to him again on her bed. She was lying on her side and shivering, the covers pulled up past her neck.

"Teyla?" he called out to her softly. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Teyla turned and looked his way and shook her head. He could see a moist sheen on her face and knew she was really feeling the effects now. He could feel his own heart racing. And since he'd obviously been lying still for a while it apparently wasn't from anything strenuous.

"We just need time, John," Teyla whispered in his direction. "Jennifer assures me we will be feeling better soon. It will just take some time."

"Yeah," he grumbled under his breath, "I just wish I could spend that time holding you."

Teyla looked around the room and slipped from the bed. She went straight to the shelf that held extra blankets and got a few. She moved to Rodney first and offered him one.

"It's about time someone thought of me," he grouched but thanked Teyla when she put the blanket over him snuggly.

She then arranged one over Ronon who was still thrashing around trying to undo the restraints. She spent a few minutes talking to him, trying to calm him down. It didn't stop him from pulling on the fabric that surrounded his wrists and ankles but he did stop and look at her and gave her a half smile as she tucked the blanket as best she could around him.

Lastly, she came to John whose face was covered with moisture also and was shaking uncontrollably now. She tucked the end of the blanket around his feet and pulled it up to cover him completely.

His desperate eyes roamed her face and he pleaded, "Teyla, just undo these and I can hold you. Please! You're not looking great either; I know you need something to make you better."

Teyla knew she should get angry with him for saying she didn't look great but the truth was she was not feeling wonderful. Her symptoms seemed to be getting worse but they were not quite as bad as John or Ronon's. Thinking back though she knew John had been given double doses of the concentrated kotus each night where she had received only one. That might account for his reaction being worse. And at a guess she figured Ronon might also have needed extra to actually make him more pliable as well.

"I am sorry, John. I cannot undo the bindings. I promised Jennifer. However, she agreed that I could sit with you and hold your hand should you need it. Or should I need it."

Teyla lifted the blanket and climbed under it and arranged herself so she was lying on her side between his arm and torso and her legs were intertwined with his. She pulled the blanket over both of them and leaned up to kiss him.

"Is this uncomfortable for you, John? Am I too heavy?" she asked concerned.

"No, you're not too heavy. I just wish I could touch you, Teyla. Come on, you can loosen my hands just a bit right? I won't tell Keller, I promise. I just want to touch you."

Teyla adjusted herself so John's hand was resting on her back. She moved her top and bottom and allowed John the luxury of her skin against his fingers.

"Oh, that's just teasing me," John groaned.

Teyla rested her head on John's chest and slid her hand up under his t-shirt to stroke his chest. "I believe this would be teasing you."

John closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Only if you stop."

Her hand continued to cover more ground and finally headed south to undo the button and zipper of his pants and then slyly sneak inside. A grin split Teyla's face as she assured him, "Then I will not stop."

A grin appeared on John's face as well.

sgasgasgasga


	10. Chapter 10

What You Wish For – chapter 10

Jennifer looked over the blood test results and breathed a sigh of relief. They looked really good. Colonel Sheppard and Ronon had only trace amounts of the enzyme left but it was small enough and their symptoms were just about gone, so she figured they would be able to leave the infirmary today.

Teyla had been clear yesterday and been allowed to return to her quarters and Rodney had been out a few days ago. She chuckled as she remembered how he'd begged to stay and be pampered; as long as it wasn't in the same room as Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla.

Three days ago, Sheppard and Ronon had gotten a little violent and tried to take out a few guards so they had been restrained. Teyla had also been volatile but when given the choice of restraints or calming down herself, she had opted for exerting more control. Luckily Teyla knew meditation techniques that allowed her to self calm. And she had promised Jennifer that she would not remove the restraints on either Sheppard or Ronon.

And she had been true to her word. Jennifer had checked on them a few times throughout the night and been a bit shocked the first time when she saw Teyla in the same bed as the Colonel. Not that her being there was a surprise, but that even from the doorway of the darkened room, Jennifer could tell what they were doing. Or what Teyla was doing as it appeared that Sheppard was still restrained. But at a guess he was enjoying it also.

She hadn't bothered to go in then since she didn't want to embarrass them, and it would have been a bit embarrassing herself. But she did go in early the next morning to make sure Teyla put her scrubs back on and returned to her own bed before it got too light out and they were exposed for all to see.

When she had checked on Rodney, his symptoms were definitely lessening and she had asked how he was feeling and had he finally gotten some sleep.

His reply was an acerbic, "How the heck could anyone get any sleep with those two humping like bunnies all night long. Thank God it was dark in the room and I couldn't actually see anything."

Jennifer had decided to move him into the regular part of the infirmary at that point. The other three were still at the height of their withdrawal but Rodney, having been exposed to less of the enzyme and having stopped it earlier, was closer to complete recovery. She had warned Teyla that if she and Colonel Sheppard continued to have a physical relationship, she might want to start using some birth control; at the very least a condom. If she wasn't already pregnant there was no sense tempting fate.

Teyla had seen the wisdom of her words and accepted the small packets Jennifer had provided her. And she knew they'd used them at least a few times as she had seen the discarded wrappers in the trash.

But now she had the task of letting Sheppard and Ronon know they were free to leave. She moved down the hall and into the room they'd been in since they'd returned. They were both pacing, a typical activity since they'd been in here. They looked up expectantly as she walked in.

"Tell me it's good news, Doc," Sheppard almost whined when he saw the data pad in her hands.

Her huge smile gave them all the answer they needed. "Absolutely good news, Colonel. The enzyme is just about gone from your system."

"Just about?" Ronon questioned.

"It's enough that I plan on releasing you from the infirmary. You're free to do whatever you want; although I don't want you back on duty for a few more days."

"What?" Sheppard snapped. "Why?"

"Even though the enzyme is just about gone, your body still needs time to adjust and recover. You'll be a little lethargic and weak for a few more days. Use the time to build up your stamina again. You can go for runs…"

"Spar?" Ronon interrupted.

Keller rolled her eyes. "Sure, you can go beat each other up if you want. But just remember, you get hurt, you'll wind up back here again."

"True," Sheppard said as he made a face. "No offense, Doc, but I'm kind of sick of this place. So are we free to go now?"

Jennifer nodded. "But I _will_ want you to check in with me every day for the next few days. Just so I can make sure nothing new comes up."

Ronon and Sheppard couldn't get out of there fast enough and each went back to his own quarters for a shower and new clothes. John knew Carter would want to finally hear his report on their mission and the ten days they were missing. He knew McKay had already filled her in, as had Teyla yesterday when she was released. But she would want his version as well. First, he wanted some good food and then a bit of exercise.

He entered the mess and saw just about everyone's head turn in his direction. Man, he hated being the center of attention. Being the Military CO, he always had people watching him, sometimes he wondered if they were looking for him to make a mistake, but mostly just because he was their boss and people always got nervous when their boss was around.

He grabbed a tray full of food and headed outside to a table overlooking the ocean. He'd missed seeing this. It had been over two weeks since he'd had a view this good. He dug into his meal and was halfway through when he felt a presence near his shoulder. He looked up and saw Major Lorne with a cup of coffee.

"Sit down, Major," Sheppard invited. "I want to thank you for taking over the last few weeks. And apologize for thrusting everything on you without warning."

Lorne sat down and responded, "No need to apologize, Colonel. I'm just glad you finally made your way back and that you're out of the infirmary."

"Thanks," Sheppard replied. "But you'll have to be in charge for a few more days. Keller wants us to take it easy for a while until we get our strength back."

"No problem, Sir," Lorne said. "Just glad you're on the mend. Is there anything I can do for you while you're recouping?"

Sheppard looked around carefully. "I know I'm not supposed to be working, but I wouldn't mind seeing the status reports from the last few weeks. Just so there are no big surprises when I finally get put back on duty again."

"You've got it, Sir. I'll just send the new ones to your e-mail. Anything older than a week is already in the data base. You should be able to access them from any terminal."

"Thanks," Sheppard said and Lorne finished his coffee and left.

John finished his meal then just sat and looked at the view of the city and beyond. His mind had been so cloudy the last few days he really hadn't had time to process all that had gone on. He thought back to his time on the planet, in the village. He truly felt disgust at what had transpired. Yet, physically being with Teyla had been the most amazing feeling. And it had continued until now.

He thought hard and really wondered if what they had done was because of the fruit. But thinking back before the fruit, he knew he had always desired Teyla. He'd just never been brave enough to make a move. He'd worshipped her from afar and reveled in their friendship. And she was the best friend he could ever ask for. The people on his team were more than family to him and he was so fortunate to have them.

But now there was a possibility that he would have another family. Teyla could be pregnant and that would give him a child. He knew his first thought had been of excitement. But he knew he really needed to think about this in many different ways. How would this affect his relationship with Teyla? How would it affect his relationship with the rest of the team? And what would Carter and the rest of the Military contingent, not to mention all the scientists, think?

Not that he really cared what people thought of him. He'd never been one who wanted to win a popularity contest. If he had been, he probably would have followed orders a little better and done the whole suck-up thing that he'd seen so many of his fellow soldiers do. He knew that any praise or promotions or awards he got, he had earned fully on his own merit. No one could accuse him of getting something because he was a kiss ass.

He thought about Teyla carrying his child. The first thing that came to his mind was that he needed to protect her and make sure this baby was safe and healthy. He knew that meant taking Teyla off active duty but he also knew that Teyla would fight him tooth and nail about it. A tiny grin crossed his features when he realized this was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She was such a determined, strong person.

His smile slipped a bit when he thought of the words that had just flashed through his mind. _One of the reasons he loved her_… When had his feelings for her turned into love?

He pondered on that for a while as he sat staring out at the relaxing blue waves. But he knew that he did love her; knew he would do anything for her, give up his life if it meant she would survive or be happier. And now that she potentially held his child inside her, that love almost exploded in his chest.

But he wasn't ready to tell her that yet. He wasn't sure she would be ready to hear it either; especially coming so soon after they had just been relieved of the joy juice in their system. He'd have to wait and let her know soon. But he didn't want her to ever think he was just saying it as an after effect of their time in the village. But then if he waited until after they found out if she was pregnant, would she think he was just saying it because she was?

And what if she wasn't pregnant? John felt an ache inside his chest at that thought and wondered why it was so strong. Wouldn't it be better if she weren't? He knew friends who had started out in a marriage because one was pregnant and many times it didn't work out. But then he also knew that those couples hadn't really cared for each other, not in the way that he cared for Teyla.

And what would the Military say about this? He honestly didn't care but knew he should. They had the power to remove him from his position and then where would he be? He would be on Earth and Teyla would be here. That wouldn't be ideal for raising a child.

He thought about a child, his and Teyla's child. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it have Teyla's auburn hair or his crop of black mess? He hoped this child would have Teyla's patience and warmth and ability to be flexible in all situations. But he kind of hoped their child would have his love of adventure, even if it just meant skateboarding around Atlantis in the middle of the night when no one else was around.

That thought gave him a chuckle when he pictured himself with a little mop top child, teaching him or her how to stay balanced and ride a rail or… He also pictured Teyla standing there scolding them both when they came home too late and were covered with dirt. But she would forgive them and laugh softly when they tried to charm their way back into her good graces. And he knew they could do it. Because Teyla had the most loving heart of anyone he'd ever known. She could never hold a grudge for something so simple.

He pictured them sitting around her quarters, the ones she had decorated to be so warm and inviting, and reading stories to the little one. He would buy this kid all sorts of toys and Teyla would accuse him of spoiling the child. But secretly he knew she would be happy because they were a family and they loved each other.

He thought back to his own childhood. His Dad had been very controlling once he'd gotten older but he knew he'd loved him when he was little. His Dad and Mom would take time to spend with him and Dave and read them stories and take them on outings. It wasn't until his Mom had passed away and his Dad decided John needed to be more serious about where he was going with his life that things had gone sour. Unfortunately those were the memories he remembered the most and the ones that caused him the most pain. But maybe if he had a child, his Dad would want to know.

He hadn't seen his Dad or his brother in over five years and the last time had not been a good visit. But he knew his Dad would probably want to know if he had a grandchild. He wondered if this would be his first or if Dave had found someone, settled down and had some kids of his own. They would be his child's cousins.

John shook his head and snapped out of his daydream, he knew he was getting way ahead of himself. They didn't even know if Teyla was pregnant. He wondered again what he should hope for. That she was or that she wasn't? He wondered what her hope was. She would be a great Mom but they also lived in this Wraith infested galaxy and it wasn't exactly conducive to raising a child.

John sighed and felt the need to be with Teyla. He wouldn't bring up any of these thoughts. He figured she had enough of her own. But he wanted her to know that he was there if she needed him. He always would be. He picked up his tray, took one last glance at the city he felt so connected to and left to find Teyla.

sgasgasgasga

Teyla finished tidying up her quarters after her morning exercises and meditation. It had been far too long since she had been able to participate in this routine. It felt good and she was glad she was finally out of the infirmary and beginning to feel better. Her strength was still not optimum but she knew it was just a matter of time.

She wanted to go and visit with John and Ronon and see how much longer they would need to stay there. She knew they were going crazy with the confinement. She hoped it would not be much longer.

She had showered and changed into a short top and loose skirt, hoping the festive outfit would make her feel better if her friends still needed to remain there longer. She had just clipped her hair up when her door chimed.

She called out, "Come in," and was surprised to see John standing there in what he called his civilian clothes.

"John!" she cried out excited and ran to embrace him. The door slid closed behind him and he opened his arms to pull her in close.

"When did Jennifer let you out?"

John leaned down and kissed her first. He hadn't had a chance to even do that yesterday but he needed it so desperately. She responded immediately and it was another minute before he answered her question.

"She gave us the good news about an hour ago. I grabbed a quick shower and some food first but you were my very next priority."

Teyla narrowed her eyes mischievously. "Hmm, I am third after grooming and food? Perhaps I will need to do something so I rank higher on your list."

Her hands reached up and pulled his head down as her lips skimmed over his. Her tongue darted out and ran along the outline of his mouth eliciting a groan from John's throat. His mouth then moved over hers quicker and his arms pulled her even tighter to his body. His breathing came faster and his heart raced as they continued their pursuit of each other's lips.

John finally eased back, gasping for air and told her, "You're definitely first on my list but I figured I'd been wearing the same clothes for a few days and you might throw me out thinking I was trash, what with the smell and all. And I knew I'd need some food to give me energy for the activities I had in mind when I came to visit."

Teyla's eyes brightened and she put on a false air of innocence. "What activities would that be?"

"Hmm," John began as he lowered his head again, "I think it starts with this," he kissed her lips passionately, "and moves on to this," his lips lowered to her neck and took sweet nibbles on the sensitive spot he'd discovered a week ago, "and hopefully it continues to here."

At this, he picked her up and deposited her on the bed, lowering himself to hover over her. She wound her arms around his neck and whispered, "I think I will enjoy these activities."

"I hope so. I certainly plan on enjoying them."

John's head lowered to hers once more and their lips met, gliding over each other and tasting and exploring. John's mouth lowered to her neck once again and he tenderly nipped at the spot he'd come to love so much, especially as it always resulted in soft whimpers from Teyla. And sure enough they came. He loved hearing her do that. He loved the fact that he was causing her to make that sound.

Teyla was impatient though and started pulling at John's shirt, sliding open the buttons and reaching down for the one on his khaki pants. John shrugged off his shirt and reached to undo the fastenings on her top. When he spread it open he took only a second to feast his eyes on her heaving chest then lowered his head to take a rigid peak into his mouth.

The moans that slipped out of Teyla's mouth matched his as she slid her hand up and down his stiffening erection. He suckled on her breast for a bit longer while his hand skimmed under her skirt to find her awakening heat. Teyla's knees rose and her legs moved to allow for John's hand. He moved back slightly and whisked her panties down her slim legs and moved back into position. He continued his assault on her golden mounds and their sensitive summits and his fingers plunged inside her feminine core.

He felt Teyla's hand tighten around his arousal when he did this and he sucked in a deep breath of air. He eased his body back in preparation for entry but Teyla pushed him away and prodded him to lay back. She shoved his pants further down his hips and caressed him as her tongue tormented the head of his arousal. John's hands dug into the covers and his eyes squeezed closed; his breathing even faster than before.

Teyla took a moment to grab the tiny packet Jennifer had insisted on and she surrounded his manhood with her mouth, moving her lips back and forth before she slid the device on him. She then climbed back on the bed and straddled his hips, lifting her skirt to make sure they were aligned properly.

John's hands moved under the skirt to grasp her hips and help her in the rhythm that she started. Teyla's hands rested on John's chest and massaged and kneaded his skin as her hips lifted and lowered over and over again. Teyla threw her head back as her hips gyrated fiercely on John's throbbing shaft. As she reached the edge, John rolled over and placed her on her back as he thrust deeper into her, a few last times allowing him to fall over with her.

As the aftershocks ebbed and their breathing began to return to normal, John lowered himself to his side pulling Teyla in close. He rearranged her skirt to cover her, always in protective mode. She smiled over at him and touched the side of his face. Her lips skimmed his briefly and she closed her eyes in contentment.

It was only minutes before her rhythmic breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He smiled knowing he could probably do the same thing. This damn withdrawal had left them extremely worn out and tired. He became aware that his pants were still half way down his thighs so he slid quietly off the bed, cleaned up the protection they'd used, pulled his pants back up and settled next to her on the bed again. They had both gotten used to this comfort during their time on the planet and he wondered if he would ever be able to sleep without her in his arms again. As his eyes drooped, he hoped he didn't have to.

sgasgasgasga

John felt sleep slowly waning but tried hard to keep it in his grasp. He moved slightly and felt the familiar soft skin of Teyla snuggled up next to him. That opened his eyes, knowing the sight of her would make everything seem good. And it did. She was as beautiful as always. And John was getting way too comfortable with her in his arms. He knew it was time to get up but that was the farthest thing from his mind.

He'd been back on active duty for a week now and he was meeting Ronon for a run in about fifteen minutes. Although if he was late, Ronon would certainly know why. Ronon, Rodney and Keller were the only ones who knew that he and Teyla had continued their relationship that had started in the village. They had kept it a secret but he wondered how many people suspected. They were together all the time, not that they hadn't been before but now John felt much more protective of Teyla than he had ever been. And he had been staying in her quarters every night. They tried to be discreet but he knew they might have been seen a time or two.

As for John being protective, she wasn't necessarily happy about it. He hadn't wanted her to go on any dangerous missions and she had balked at that. Luckily Carter had kept their off-world trips down to diplomatic missions and John wondered if she was making sure nothing would happen to them again so soon after their last ten day field trip. He wasn't complaining though, he didn't want Teyla coming into any danger either, regardless of whether she was carrying his child or not. Although truth be told, he had always worried about her but in his heart he knew she could take care of herself probably better than he could. It was one of the reasons he had picked her for his team. That and she knew the Pegasus Galaxy better than anyone else.

He leaned over and skimmed his lips over hers and saw her eyelids flutter in awareness. He held his breath because he didn't want to wake her but yet he did want to wake her. He always had this inner battle with himself. He wondered who would win today.

He saw his hand glide over her rounded hip and move up to caress the underside of her breast. Yep, waking her up was winning today. And as she rolled and stretched her arms above her head her body moved so his hand was now cupping her tantalizing globe. His thumb rubbed gently over the center and the pink nub sprang to attention as if asking for more. He was more than willing to give it.

But he leaned down and had his tongue supply it this time. His hand moved under the rounded form while his tongue darted out and flicked over the peak then lavished it with affection. Her back arched, inviting him to continue and he accepted the invitation; this time moving over to the other breast, flicking his tongue at the taut nipple.

"John!" The gasp escaped from Teyla's lips as she reached for him. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his neck to massage his shoulders. He continued to lick ever inch of her he could find. When he reached her back he pulled her in close and his hands cupped her breasts again, both this time and after a few minutes of playing they found their way down her smooth stomach. When they reached the apex of her thighs he leaned back taking her with him to rest her back along his chest. His hands then spread her legs apart and found their way to her moist and ready center.

Teyla's hands dropped to glide along his hips as his fingers slid in and out of her, inciting the flames inside her to go higher. Teyla started rotating her hips and moved her hands to reach for John's engorged member that she could feel throbbing along her backside. She guided it to where his fingers were and waited while they withdrew before she moved her hips to allow it to gain entry.

John's hands moved up her chest and back down again as Teyla writhed against him. He finally moved to his side and pushed her legs forward so he could get right up behind her bottom. He thrust toward her and back out again and he saw her grab a pillow to hold. His hands pulled on her hips and over and over he thrust in and out deeper and deeper until they were both crying out with extreme pleasure. He buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply from the exertion.

He would have fallen back to sleep but a pounding on the door made him glance at his watch and realize Ronon was waiting. He kissed her shoulder and jumped out of bed, pulling on his clothes as quick as he could. Ronon wasn't known for his patience and John knew there would be another pound on the door very shortly. He looked down at Teyla, her eyes drifting closed again and he had the distinct urge to tell her he loved her. But he knew he couldn't just blurt it out, the timing had to be right and now it wasn't. He gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek and said he'd see her later. He opened the door just as Ronon was lifting his hand to pound again.

"I'm right here, Chewie, no need to break the door down," John said still out of breath a bit from his earlier exertion.

Ronon just rolled his eyes and waited as his friend tied his sneakers. He really didn't mind waiting for Sheppard to get up. It meant he was having some much needed time with Teyla. They were all busy during the day and Sheppard spent way too much time running around the city making sure everything was running smoothly, even at night. That limited their time together.

He was happy to see them together though. He had thought that it would happen eventually, it was obvious how much they meant to the other. He wondered why they weren't actually saying anything to anyone else, though. These people from Earth had some strange customs and he didn't pretend to understand any of them. He just hoped things worked out for them and they'd stay happy.

Sheppard finished with his shoes and looked up to find Ronon grinning at him. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "What?'

"Nothing," Ronon said back. "Just wondering why you need to run. It seems you've already gotten your share of exercise for the day."

John couldn't help but return the grin. "Yeah, but those are completely different muscles."

He moved down the hall and started warming up. Ronon just followed behind, his grin never fading.

sgasgasgasga

John finished his rounds of the city a bit earlier than he typically did and headed back to Teyla's quarters. He knew she might very well be asleep already but he hoped she wasn't; and not for the usual reasons. It had been over three weeks since they'd returned to the city from their nightmare adventure and she had yet to find out if there was a baby on the way. But they had been together every night so far and that told him that she hadn't had confirmation that there _wasn't _a baby.

He entered her room and found her sitting on her bed meditating. He loved watching her do this, being all calm and centered. But he also knew the other side of her; the side that could kick his ass and any other Marine who came along. He also knew the passionate side of her who loved shoving him on his back and straddling him and rocking her hips until he begged for mercy. God! He couldn't get enough of _that_ side of her.

But tonight he wanted to let her know exactly how much he loved _every_ side of her. He softly crossed to the bed and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, beautiful lady," he whispered in her ear. "You waiting up for me?"

Teyla opened her eyes and smiled that smile that he knew was just for him. He couldn't get enough of that either; knowing that he made her smile.

"You are back earlier than usual. Is everything well?"

"It's perfect; just like you."

Her smile grew bigger. He hoped what he had to say would make it stay that way.

He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots then slid so his back was against the head rest. He patted the spot next to him and instructed, "Come here, woman. I want to talk to you."

"Woman?" Teyla said, her eyebrows raised as she did as he asked. "Is that what I am? Your woman?"

John wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'm hoping you are. I guess that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We've been spending a lot of time together and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with that."

Teyla rested her head against John's chest and covered his arms with hers. "I enjoy your company very much. I would think you could tell by my reaction to your touch."

"Yeah, you definitely react to my touch. No doubt about that," John responded. "But I guess I wanted to let you know that I don't think of you as just someone to have sex with, Teyla. But lately it seems we've done that just about every day."

Teyla chuckled and admitted, "And sometimes two or three times a day."

John snickered too but knew they should probably be a bit more careful. Yes, they usually made love every night and occasionally in the morning too. And one time they had had a real quickie in his office and they hadn't even locked the door. He knew that would have been a little awkward if Carter or Lorne had come looking for him. But that was another whole subject.

His arms pulled her in tighter and he kissed her head again. "Teyla, I um … really wanted to let you know… that I, uh, really enjoy being with you, too. You make me really happy. I don't want you to ever think that I'm only hanging around for the sex."

Teyla tilted her head to the side and said, "We were best of friends before we began a romantic relationship, so I know we have respect for each other in many ways."

"Yes, respect," John said grasping for straws. This was harder than he thought. He figured he'd sit down with her and say _I love you_ and that would be that. Man, he was bad at this emotion thing.

"I respect you immensely, Teyla for so many reasons. You are such a good friend and I want to always have you there to offer me friendship and your caring ways and your wisdom when I do stupid things and your forgiveness when I , well again, do stupid things. I want you to be with me now _and_ when I'm old and gray."

Teyla looked up at him now and reminded him, "I have seen how you will look when you are older. You are still quite handsome."

John really didn't want to be reminded of that time with Kolya and Todd but he appreciated that she wasn't horrified by what he would eventually look like. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you, Teyla, is that the way I feel about you, uh, I really … I'm um , oh God, why am I so bad at this?"

Teyla turned around and kneeled in front of John, her hands framing his face.

"John, you need not be afraid of me. I am right here for you always. Whenever you need me I will be here."

John's hand covered hers then moved to her face, one of them slipping into her hair. "And I'm right here for you too, Teyla. I always will be because, uh, … I love you."

He let out a huge sigh once he finally got the words out and glanced up to see her reaction.

"I am aware of your feelings, John Sheppard," Teyla replied with a twinkle in her eye. "You are not a man to show your emotions freely but you have shown me often that your heart belongs to me. It is very clear in your eyes when you hold me and make love to me. It is the most amazing sight and has brought me immense joy in seeing it shine from your eyes."

"Really," John questioned almost nervously. "Do other people see this? Because if they do, maybe I need to shut my eyes more often."

"I believe that would result in your falling quite a bit," Teyla quipped. "But no, you usually save these looks for when we are alone."

John sighed with relief. "Good, cause I haven't really decided yet what we should do about the whole 'us' situation. I mean I know that I want us to be together but the gossip network is so bad in this place already, letting out that we have feelings for each other might just send people into a bit of a gossip frenzy. What do you think?"

Teyla touched her lips briefly to his and replied, "I think that we should not care what other people will say. It is beyond our control. Those people who are our true friends will be happy for our commitment to each other and wish us well. We should not worry about those who do not."

John's mouth now touched hers for another kiss. "How'd you get to be so wise? You always seem to know the right thing to say."

"And I believe right now I will say what has been on my mind for some time yet I was unsure if you wanted to hear it at this time. Now I believe you do."

John's eyes widened in curiosity. "What?"

Teyla ran her hand through his hair and whispered, "I love you, too, John Sheppard. I believe I have for quite some time. You intrigued me from the first moment I met you and then gave me all your trust and support even against your own people. I can never truly repay you for that; except by giving you my trust in all things. And now I trust you with my heart and my happiness and my future."

John grinned at her and asked, "Can I just say, 'me too,' or do I need to go through all that stuff again?"

"That will be fine, John," Teyla agreed and yawned daintily. "I am sorry but I am afraid it has been a long day and I am in need of sleep."

"Then how about I actually let you sleep tonight. Do you want your bed to yourself tonight?"

"Sleep, yes," Teyla admitted, "Alone, no. I fear I have become too accustomed to having your arms around me and find it difficult when they are not there."

John scooted off the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. "I told you before that these arms would always be there for you and I meant it."

Teyla moved around getting ready and John unloaded his pockets, throwing the stuff on the bed while he put on a pair of sweat pants. Teyla gathered up the items that had been in his pockets and moved them to the dresser. As she looked at one item she noticed it was on.

"John?" she asked curiously. "Is this not a Life Signs Detector? How is it that it works while I am holding it? Did Rodney adjust it to work even for those without the gene?'

John walked quickly over to see the LSD indeed glowing right there in Teyla's hand. His heart almost stopped for a minute but he wanted to try one thing first.

"Teyla, think _off,_" he instructed and he saw the device stop glowing. Teyla looked quite confused but John's eyes lit up and a huge grin split his face. He could only think of one way for Teyla to be able to use the Ancient equipment. It meant that within her she now carried the Ancient gene.

sgasgasgasga


	11. Chapter 11

What You Wish For – chapter 11

"Hey, Doc," Sheppard greeted Keller the next morning as he and Teyla walked into the infirmary. He wanted to confirm his suspicions as to why the LSD was working in Teyla's grasp last night. He wasn't sure if Teyla realized the significance of it since he hadn't really told her that Rodney _hadn't_ adjusted the device for non-gene carriers.

"Good morning," Jennifer returned and looked curiously at them. Colonel Sheppard never showed up in the infirmary for no reason. "Is everything okay?"

John cocked his head in one direction to indicate they wanted to talk to her privately. She ushered them into her office and closed the door. She then turned and waited for them to speak.

Teyla was also fairly puzzled at why they had come here; John had not really informed her just headed in this direction on their way to the mess hall.

"Well, it's been a while Doc, and I figured it might be a good time to do a pregnancy test," John suggested.

Jennifer looked at Teyla. "So, still no period?"

Teyla shook her head and Keller reasoned, "It could just be the stress of the recent situation. That could cause your cycle to be off."

"Just humor me, will you?" Sheppard asked.

"Sure," Jennifer agreed and went about taking a blood sample and putting it through one of her machines. John and Teyla just stood quietly nearby, holding each other's hand. John was squeezing it so tight that Teyla actually winced at one point. John looked down and his eyes grew horrified that he had hurt her. He lifted her hand and kissed it then held it much gentler.

After a short while, Jennifer turned back to them and said with a straight face, "I have the results."

Her eyes were concerned as she looked at the faces of the couple standing in front of her. She nodded her head slightly. "They're positive. You are pregnant, Teyla. And by the levels of hCG in your blood, I'd say at least four weeks."

Jennifer glanced cautiously up at her friends and was more than surprised to see Colonel Sheppard's face split by a huge grin. She knew he had been adamant about not doing anything to get rid of a baby before they knew for sure but she wasn't sure he would be rooting for this to happen if there was a possibility that it could be a false alarm. But looking at his face, she could tell he was more than ecstatic at the news.

He pulled Teyla in close and leaned his face close to hers. "Hey, we're gonna have a baby!"

Teyla still seemed a bit unsure but as she saw Sheppard's overjoyed expression, hers seemed to come more to life at the thought. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek. "Yes, it would appear that way. You were aware this test would be positive somehow?"

"When you picked up that LSD last night and it turned on, I had a real good idea that you were carrying a little something with the Ancient gene. There was no other reason for it to work."

"You guys are okay with this?" Jennifer questioned. "I mean it wasn't exactly planned."

"No," John grimaced, "It wasn't exactly planned. But thinking about it for the past few weeks, I've kind of gotten used to the idea of having a kid. And I think I'm excited at the prospect."

"It will definitely be an interesting challenge," Teyla added. "I will admit to being somewhat nervous. I am not sure that I will be a good mother."

John's eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about, Teyla? You'll be the most amazing Mom this kid could ever have. He, or she, will be lucky to have you; you have such a loving heart."

"And you will be a wonderful father," Teyla supplied with a twinkle in her eye. "You are still such a child yourself."

"Hey!" he cried teasingly and grabbed her around the waist. "I should refute that but … it's … probably true."

Jennifer smiled at the two and their playful banter. But she knew they had serious things to talk about, too.

"I'll need to set up a regular schedule for exams and you'll need some prenatal vitamins, which I don't really have on hand but I can put a few things together that will work the same. I'll give you a list of things to avoid and a list of things that you might find helpful."

"And I'm taking you off active duty for now," John added quickly wondering if he was going to get hit for that.

Teyla did round on him quickly but her hands stayed at her sides. "John, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am pregnant, not injured or ill. Please tell him, Jennifer."

Jennifer shrugged. "Pregnant woman are fairly capable of doing most things they've done before especially before they start showing. And it'll be a while before you actually look pregnant."

John took a deep breath and slid his hand into Teyla's hair, on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He gave her a quick kiss and said, "If something happened to you or the baby while we were out on a mission, I'd never be able to forgive myself. And I know I'd worry about you all the time and not be as cautious for myself. And then _I'd _end up hurt, or worse and this baby wouldn't have a father. Do you understand? I don't want to take the chance of that happening."

It was Teyla's turn for a deep breath. "I do understand what you are saying but that does not mean I have to like it."

John snickered and said, "Good, life would be too boring if you agreed with me all the time."

Jennifer smiled at the apparent affection these two had for each other. "When do you plan on telling Sam?"

John made a face at this suggestion but answered, "I suppose we should tell her soon. She'll be kind of pissed if we keep it from her for too long. Not sure how she'll be about us being together, either. You're not military but you are under my command. See, maybe that's another reason to take you off active duty. This way you're not on my team and no one can cry _fraternization _or any of the other military protocols that some of these diehards like to follow. It could get messy otherwise."

"I suppose you have a point, although I do not understand some of these rules your people feel they need to follow."

John snorted, "You wouldn't be the only one. Why do you think I'm in trouble with the big brass so often?"

Jennifer made arrangements for Teyla to come in and have a complete physical in another few weeks and both she and John left the infirmary. As they made their way to the mess they decided to let Ronon and Rodney know before they actually told Carter.

Rodney was already at their usual table with a heaping pile of pancakes in front of him. Ronon was just finishing up in the line, stocking up on sausages and eggs. They waved to him as they got their food, Teyla, fruit and a muffin and John, cereal, eggs and toast, then joined them at the spot overlooking the ocean.

John took a few bites of his meal and more than a few sips of coffee before he began his little disclosure.

"So, Teyla and I just came back from seeing Keller…" he trailed off.

"Everything okay?" Ronon questioned his eyes taking in Sheppard's mysterious expression.

John's mouth widened in an enormous grin and he told them, "Everything is absolutely amazing."

Rodney looked up at that comment and asked, "What's so interesting in the infirmary? She didn't want to give you back any of that fruit we got, did she? I know I don't want to even think about that stuff again."

"I believe she destroyed all that we brought back," Teyla admitted.

"Although, I still can't believe that you guys…"

"McKay!" John snapped at his friend. "What we wanted to tell you both is that … Teyla … is gonna have a baby."

McKay's face was horrified and he groaned, "Oh God! What are you gonna do? Jennifer mentioned that procedure…"

Rodney flinched when Ronon smacked him and John growled, "That's my kid you're talking about doing away with."

"Rodney," Teyla touched his hand as she addressed him. "John and I are not distressed at the news. We know the circumstances surrounding this child's conception were not ideal but we want to embrace the fact that we care deeply for each other and will now have a child to show that love."

"Really?" McKay squeaked. "You guys are happy about this? I mean a baby is a great thing. Well, it wouldn't be for me because I'm not really a baby kind of guy but for you, maybe it will be a great thing. But you don't want me to babysit or anything, do you? Because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be good at that at all. Even Jeannie wouldn't leave Madison alone with me and she's like four or five. I mean Madison's four or five, not Jeannie, obviously…"

"McKay," Sheppard interjected, "Teyla's not due for another eight months. I don't think we're gonna worry about babysitters for a while."

"I'll babysit!" Ronon said enthusiastically. "I love babies."

"Thanks, Chewie, but I think we'll _have_ this kid before we start scheduling anything. You'll be first on our list, though."

"Good!" he responded then added, "You know Ronon's a great name, boy or girl. You got one picked out yet?"

Teyla and John laughed and Teyla said, "We only found out this morning that there even was a baby." She narrowed her eyes and continued, "Although John seemed to realize last night."

"What do you have some voodoo magic?" Rodney snarked.

"No, it's just that Teyla picked up an LSD and it turned on. She's carrying her own little Ancient gene now."

McKay's eyes bulged with excitement. "Whoa, are you serious? She's got the Ancient gene now?"

"_**I**_ do not, Rodney," Teyla sighed, "but the baby carries the same genes as his father and therefore possesses it also."

"The baby's father," McKay repeated. "Wow, that sounds so weird when we're talking about you, Sheppard. How do you feel about becoming a Daddy?"

A crooked smile appeared on John's face. "You know I've actually been thinking about it a lot lately, ever since we found out Teyla could be pregnant. And for some strange reason I think I'm okay with it. I've been picturing this kid in my head and what I'll do with him."

"So, you want a boy," Ronon stated.

Teyla looked at John wondering what his answer to this question would be. He had apparently given the whole baby thing much more thought than she had. She had been trying to keep herself occupied at all times so she would not have to think about it. The few times she did, she had been torn between wanting John's child and being terrified at the prospect of being a mother.

John just shrugged. "I don't think it really matters; just as long as this kid is healthy and okay in every way. I'm already thinking about all the things I could teach a kid."

"Like how to take apart and clean a machine gun, the right amount of C-4 to use for every occasion, things like that?" Rodney quipped.

Teyla rolled her eyes but John kept a straight face as he answered, "Those are all important things, McKay but I was thinking more along the lines of surfing, skateboarding and playing golf. That's the good stuff."

Teyla lowered her head into her hand. Ronon snickered loudly. Rodney looked at his watch and gulped down the last of his juice.

"I've gotta get to the lab before my minions blow the place up. They do that sometimes when I'm not there to supervise." He picked up his tray and started to leave then paused.

"Congratulations!" he said seriously and moved away.

Ronon moved his head closer and asked, "You tell anyone else yet?"

Teyla shook her head. "We wished to tell you and Rodney first. You are our closest friends and our family. It is only right that you are the next to know after us."

"Well, and Keller, obviously," John chuckled. "But I think we really need to go and talk to Carter. Let her know what's up."

Teyla nodded but not very enthusiastically. She was somewhat concerned. Sam was a fair and reasonable leader and Teyla enjoyed her command style immensely. But that did not mean she would embrace the fact that two of her people had conceived a baby during an away mission and she had had no knowledge of their even being together.

John didn't seem in a rush to finish his breakfast either so they took their time but eventually knew they couldn't put off heading to the control room any longer. As they got up to leave, Ronon nodded in their direction and wished them good luck.

Sam was in her office when they got there so there was no need to ask for a private conversation. John was glad as he really didn't want the rest of the gate crew to start gossiping about what they were potentially talking about. Although he knew it was going to happen sooner or later, especially once word got around that Teyla was pregnant.

"Sam," Teyla addressed softly as they stood in the doorway of her office, "Would you have a few free moments for us?"

"Of course," Sam assured them, "Come on in."

They did and John closed the door behind him before they sat in the chairs in front of Carter's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Sam asked curiously. "Is everything all right?"

"Um…" John started a bit nervously, "We've got a bit of a situation we thought you should be aware of."

He took a deep breath and glanced at Teyla who was sitting there apparently calm, although he'd known her long enough to know there was a tension underneath the serene exterior.

"When we were gone for that week and a half, you know we were under the influence of that wacky fruit and it made us do some things that we might normally have thought twice about doing."

Sam smiled and reassured them, "If you've come to confess something, I wouldn't worry about it. Believe me; I've had more than my share of doing things out of the ordinary while under the influence of something alien."

"We appreciate your understanding, Colonel," Teyla said addressing the woman more formally as it was during working hours. "However, there have been some consequences of these actions that you should have knowledge of."

Carter stayed silent, waiting for them to continue.

John cleared his throat and decided to just plunge right in. "Teyla's pregnant."

Whatever Sam was expecting, it wasn't that. She sat quietly for a minute absorbing the information then looked at Teyla and implied, "So, you and one of the villagers…?"

"No," John interrupted, "The baby is mine." He wasn't sure what else to say so he stayed quiet.

"Oh!" slipped out of Sam's mouth then she stayed quiet, too. She glanced back and forth between the two people sitting with her who seemed to be holding their breath.

She finally sat forward and said, "Well, should I say congratulations? I take it you've had this confirmed by Dr. Keller?"

Teyla nodded and confirmed, "Yes, just this morning."

"And _congratulations _would be real good," John admitted his eyes still more than a little worried. "It's better than screaming and kicking us out of your office."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "How do you two feel about it?"

Teyla spoke softly. "I am still a bit apprehensive about being thrust into motherhood but John," she looked tenderly at the man, "he is very excited about the idea of becoming a father."

Sam looked and confirmed this from the smug expression on his face. "Really? So this thing between you two, was it sudden or …" her words dangled not really knowing how to say what she was thinking.

"We hadn't been having a fling if that's what you mean," John supplied.

"However," Teyla picked up the conversation, "John and I have harbored strong feelings toward one another for quite some time. We have just never acted upon them."

Sam's smile was melancholy. "Believe it or not, I know exactly what that's like. So the fruit made you forget about the boundaries you'd set up for yourselves?"

John eyes flicked back and forth. "Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. But we should also let you know that it wasn't just a one night stand. Now that we've explored these emotions, there's no going back. We can't just pretend to be friends."

The wistful look on Sam's face made John wonder who his CO had cared for and been unable to have. Maybe this situation would work to their advantage and she would be very supportive. Only one way to find out.

"So, any thoughts on the matter? Oh and I've already taken Teyla off active duty although she's not very happy about it." At this last thought he glanced over at her to find her face a bit tenser than it had been.

Sam's eyes were floating around the ceiling like she was deep in thought then she looked at them and said, "Taking her off active duty was a good idea. And that could work to our advantage. The SGC is going to need to know about this, although not necessarily right this minute. But if we say Teyla hasn't been under your direct command for a while, and she _hasn't_ really been since you've been back because you haven't _gone_ on any real missions, then there's no problem with fraternization. And she's not military or even from Earth so I think we may be covered in any other protocol there might be for this situation."

She continued to look thoughtful as she nodded her head. "But she won't be able to go back to your team officially. However, that doesn't mean she can't accompany you on some missions _unofficially._"

Sam nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, that should work okay."

John stared at her cautiously. "So, you're fine with us being together?"

Sam's smile got bigger as she finally gazed straight at them. "Yes, I think it's wonderful. Both of you are extremely hard workers and your expertise and experience are invaluable to Atlantis. We really can't afford to lose you. But one of the problems about an off-world base like this, is lack of a real social life. The SGC can't really expect people to put their lives on hold forever while they work here. And we'd be hard pressed to find someone with your knowledge of this place, John, not to mention your ability to handle Ancient technology. And Teyla, you're irreplaceable with your connections and knowledge of the Pegasus Galaxy. I suppose having you two hook up is one way of making sure John stays here in Atlantis. You do plan on staying here and not moving back to Earth with the baby, don't you?"

"We hadn't really talked about it," John admitted. "But I like it here and really wasn't thinking about going back to Earth permanently, not any time in the foreseeable future."

Teyla sighed and reached for John's hand on the armrest of his chair. "I am relieved to hear you say that."

John gazed back and squeezed her hand and Sam noticed for the first time the special look on their faces as they spoke to each other. She recalled other times in the past that they'd looked at each other that way but her interpretation was a bit different now. She was glad that they had been able to finally express how they felt to each other and actually get together.

She wished she and Jack had been able to do that but their situation was slightly different as they had both been Military and Jack had been her direct commander. Of course he wasn't now but she was more than a galaxy away so it didn't really matter. She got up and walked over to Teyla as they stood up.

"Congratulations both of you!" She smiled and gave Teyla a big hug then shook John's hand. "I really think it's great. I am wondering though about living arrangements. Have you two still been staying in your own quarters and are you planning on staying that way or did you think you'd want something bigger for when they baby comes?"

John moved closer to Teyla and put his arm around her shoulder. "Would it be terrible to admit I haven't slept in my own quarters since we got out of the infirmary?"

Sam just smiled and nodded her head. "So maybe some bigger quarters are in order. You don't have to move now of course but when you have a little extra time, John, you might want to check the data base and see what's out there. So much of the city has yet to be explored."

John's eyes roamed around the room guiltily. "I've found a few places that could have potential; a few bedrooms, little kitchen, balcony overlooking the ocean. There are some definite possibilities."

Teyla looked up at him and teased, "You have been keeping these to yourself, have you? Were you planning a move without offering me one of these larger locations?"

John pulled her in closer and planted a kiss on her lips then moved his lips to her hair. "Lately I've been thinking about offering you quite a bit of space, right beside me."

Teyla leaned in to him for warmth and Sam scolded, "Okay, too much mush in here for the middle of a work day. You need to go and get some work done. Have you told anyone else yet or are you planning to keep this to yourself for a while?"

"We informed Rodney and Ronon this morning after we found out but I am not sure it needs to be shared at this point with the entire city," Teyla told her.

John just nodded his agreement and Sam replied, "Well, I won't say anything yet. Although they'll probably want to know at the SGC but I think we can wait a few months. It's not like Teyla's going to all of a sudden start showing. I assume she's not that far along."

"The Doc says about a month or so."

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit. "So this happened pretty much right when you got on the planet."

John gave a crooked smile. "We were hungry and grabbed a few pieces of the fruit even before we met the natives. I think it's why we didn't even realize what was happening until we didn't care anymore."

"All right," Sam acknowledged. "Well get back to work. Teyla I need you to talk to Edison's team and let them know the best way to deal with the people of Balkan. They need to know if there are any rituals and customs they should be aware of that might make our treaty with them more difficult. And John, I know you have a million things to do but I really need you to get the quarterly budget done. The IOA is screaming for it. I told them we'd have it by the end of the week."

She made a face. "I'm still working on mine as well."

"It's almost done," John assured her. "I just want to make a few adjustments after reading the last few mission reports. I'll have it by the end of the day today."

Sam rolled her eyes and jokingly instructed, "Well, don't be too quick about it or you'll show me up because I know I won't have it done by today."

Teyla inclined her head. "Then we will allow you to get back to your work. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us and for understanding our situation."

John nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

Sam just laughed and said, "Go!"

John and Teyla walked out of the room and John went straight into the control room where he checked on the status of several teams that were out and a hive ship that was showing up on deep space sensors, thankful that it didn't appear to be heading in their direction. Teyla asked about Lt. Edison's team and made arrangements to meet with them in one of the smaller conference rooms.

As they went about their business, Chuck kept a close eye on them. He'd been watching them while they'd been in Carter's office. They had seemed a bit nervous when they went in and he had a million different scenarios going through his mind at what the discussion could be about. But then he had seen Teyla reach for Sheppard's hand and Carter hug her. Then Sheppard had actually kissed Teyla. It was a very small kiss as kisses went but those two had never had any romantic ties before.

Chuck thought back and knew that many people had made bets over the years as to when Sheppard and Teyla would actually get together. He'd had a few dollars placed as well, especially after the whole Phoebus and Thalen fiasco. Chuck had been the one to pick up the transmission of Colonel Sheppard on the security camera when, possessed by the alien entity and facing execution by Teyla, he had said that Sheppard cared for her more than she knew. Only a handful of people had seen that transmission so he had a little inside scoop. But that had been a few years ago and nothing had ever come of it. Until now, he guessed. He might just have to reopen the betting again.

sgasgasgasga

"So, what do you think about this place?" John asked as he and Teyla stood on the balcony of one of the apartments on the Northern end of the city. The view looked out over the ocean and they could see the sun setting off to their right.

Teyla leaned back in his arms and sighed. "It is absolutely beautiful and extremely relaxing. Yes, I think I could get used to retiring to this view every evening, especially if your arms are around me when I do it."

"I thought you might like it. There are a few others I could show you but this is my favorite and definitely the largest."

The apartment had a huge living space that opened onto the balcony. It had a small kitchen area with a dining section and had three rooms down a short hallway that could be used as bedrooms. John had spent much of his free time over the past few weeks scouting the city trying to find a suitable place for him and Teyla. This building was just about deserted with only a few of the botany labs located about ten floors down from them. Certainly far enough away so they wouldn't bother each other.

"Do you want to see the others?" John asked but hoped she'd say no. He really liked this one.

"I will trust your judgment, John," Teyla said and John's heart soared. "The serenity of this place is perfect. It would be very soothing to an infant."

John's hand lowered to Teyla's stomach as it had so often lately. It was still extremely flat but sometimes in his overactive imagination he could swear he felt the Ancient gene in his child humming to him. Man, he was becoming soft. Luckily he was good at controlling his emotions, especially in front of the troops. They'd managed to keep things under wraps for now but he wondered when the shit would hit the fan and people would start finding out.

He tucked his face into Teyla's shoulder and said, "What do you think, Junior? Do you think Mommy and Daddy should move in here?"

Teyla chuckled and asked, "Do you truly expect the child to answer you? You have been speaking to my stomach for the last few weeks and I do not think you have received an answer yet."

John's hands ran across her stomach yet again. "I just want this kid to know the sound of my voice so that when he's out, he knows who I am."

Teyla turned around in his arms and slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders. "The child will know his father as you will be right by my side, will you not?"

John's eyes turned very serious. "Always, Teyla."

He took a deep breath and gave her a tender kiss on her lips then her nose then her forehead. "I know I haven't really said it much but I love you, Teyla, and not just because we're having a baby together. Maybe what happened on the planet is what gave us the push to actually get together but I want you to know I want _you_, Teyla, with _me _forever and ever. Baby or no baby, I want you by my side in everything."

"I have always been by your side, John," Teyla told him.

John kissed her again. "I know you have, Teyla. But I want you by my side all day and all night. Well, maybe not literally as sometimes we have jobs to do but I um… oh, man, how do I say this? I want to make a commitment to you so you'll know you can always count on me. I don't want us ever to think that we can run away from each other just because we're having a tough time."

John rolled his eyes as he continued, "And I'll be honest with you, Teyla, I'm probably not the easiest person to be with. There will be times when you'll want to just smack me and toss me out the door. And I know Ronon mentioned to you that I've been married before. It didn't work out obviously although I'd like to think it was more because I had too many secrets from Nancy and I was never home. But I can honestly say I also put my career before my marriage and Nancy couldn't handle being second."

John looked down at Teyla and took another deep breath. She was just staring up at him with a tiny smile on her lips. "I don't want to put you second, Teyla. You and this baby need to come first in my life but I know there will be times when we have a crisis that I need to take care of or work that needs to be done here in the city or off-world and I'll need to do it."

Teyla finally moved her hand up to caress the side of John's face. "John, I am aware of the importance of your job and the work that you do. It is why I left my people to stay here to live. I feel the work we do is extremely vital to our very survival. You need not explain that this could potentially come before us. I would never assume that it meant we were less important. But your job helps to insure that we remain safe and well and that is why sometimes you will need to do your job instead of spending time with us."

Huge amounts of relief flowed through John at Teyla's explanation. How could she possibly understand this so well? It was exactly why he needed to stay here in Atlantis and work so hard. The very lives of the people of this galaxy depended on what he did. And hadn't he been responsible for waking the damned Wraith earlier than they should have been? So he worked extra hard to assure that as few people as possible were affected by it.

"You're amazing, you know that?" John gazed deeply into her eyes. "So what do I do to make sure that you always stay here with me?"

Teyla's eyes twinkled with delight. "If you are truly interested in making a permanent commitment, my people have a small ceremony where two people declare their devotion to the other and unite and pledge their souls to one another. Halling has performed these ceremonies before. I am sure he would be happy to do so again."

John looked thoughtful then humor lit his face. "I don't have to do some weird dance or strip naked in front of everyone, do I?"

"A dance, no," Teyla denied. "Although you will need to hold me in your arms as we make our pledge to each other. And I am hoping that you _will _strip naked after the ceremony is complete as we need to stay in the unity tent for the night. If you are clothed, it would make it difficult for me to ravish you. But all that is done in private. No one else is around."

John's arms tightened around her and he confirmed, "Hold you in my arms, like this? Because this I can handle."

"Yes, just like this," Teyla's smile was infectious.

John nodded. "When do you want to do this?"

"You are certain, John?"

He nodded and kissed her sweet lips one more time. "Yeah, I'm certain. We should have Ronon and Rodney there and maybe Keller since she knows about the baby and you seem to be pretty friendly with her. And will all the Athosians be there?"

"The ceremony is performed in an open air tent and all are welcome. I can make arrangements with Halling whenever you feel ready."

"Do it! Soon," John insisted. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm only doing this because of the baby. Although I'm sure plenty of people will be counting the days once they find out you're pregnant."

Teyla just nodded and John turned her in his arms again so they were both gazing at the waves rippling on the vivid blue ocean. Yeah, this felt right. He probably should just ask Teyla to marry him but they were in the Pegasus Galaxy and he felt like he should do things the way they'd do things here. And this child of theirs would be of Earth descent but it would also be Athosian. So his mother and father should commit to each other in the traditional Athosian way. Maybe someday if they got a chance to visit Earth they could run off to Vegas and get married there.

His arms around Teyla, his hands moved back to where their child rested. He and Teyla would pledge their commitment to each other soon and he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing.

sgasgasgasga

"You seen Sheppard?" McKay asked as he hustled into the control room with a data pad in its usual position in his hands. His eyes were of course looking at something on it.

Lorne looked up from the console he was standing at and replied, "He and Ronon are in the gym training a group of the new Marines. He'll be there most of the afternoon. Do you need something?"

McKay looked harried as usual, then actually noticed it was Major Lorne and his eyes perked up. "Ooh, you have the Ancient gene. You could help me."

Lorne backed up a bit and said, "Oh, no, Dr. McKay. I'm not helping you with anything Ancient related. My eyebrows still haven't grown all the way back in from the last fiasco. Go find some other guinea pig to do your experiments on."

"Come on, that wasn't my fault and you know it. I…" McKay stopped mid sentence and then snapped his fingers a half dozen times. "Teyla! I can get Teyla."

Chuck gazed up from his spot at the front console and said, "I thought you said you needed someone with the ATA gene? Teyla doesn't have it."

"No, no," McKay waved him away absentmindedly, seemingly already working on the next problem in his mind and on his data pad. "I know she doesn't. But that little package she's carrying does and if the kid can already turn on an LSD then there shouldn't be any problems with the device I'm working with."

McKay looked up and asked, "Do either one of you happen to know where Teyla is?"

The looks of confusion he got from both Lorne and Chuck made him realize what he'd just said and that maybe he shouldn't have said it. His eyes widened when that realization struck and he backpedaled.

"Oh, uh, yeah, you're right. What am I thinking? Teyla doesn't have the gene." He started backing out of the control room and gave an awkward smile.

When he was gone Chuck looked at Lorne and asked, "Did he just insinuate what I think he did?"

Lorne knew the insinuation was that Teyla was pregnant and carrying a baby that possessed the Ancient gene. Knowing that there were less than a dozen people on the base that had a natural gene, not one given to them by the doctor, which would be the only ones to be passed on genetically, that left very few options for fathers. And Lorne knew the biggest possibility would be Colonel Sheppard. And it would explain why she had been removed from active duty over a month ago.

A slow smile spread across his face at the thought of his very controlled CO and Teyla getting together romantically and having a baby. And if it was true he would be happy for them. They were both great people and he always thought they seemed a lot closer than the typical teammates.

He looked down and saw that Chuck had a similar grin on his face. But he also knew that Sheppard and Teyla wouldn't want this news broadcast all over the city either so he composed his expression to something much sterner and ordered, "Don't even think about spreading that rumor until there is complete confirmation from a reliable source and we're told it's okay to share. Do you understand?"

Chuck gave a deep sigh and conceded, "Okay. But man, I sure could have made some big money on this you know."

Yeah, he did know. The gossip mill and betting pool in Atlantis was huge, mostly because there weren't a whole lot of other things to do here. They had movies and the gym and the rec room where you could play pool, fooseball, darts and a number of other games but you couldn't exactly get "off-base" often and that made people resort to other forms of entertainment like betting on gossip.

He was very curious himself about Sheppard and Teyla's relationship but never noticed anything out of the ordinary in their daily interactions. That is until about two weeks after McKay had made his little slip. Lorne was heading to the office he shared with Sheppard and hadn't even thought to knock as he never had before. But this time he realized maybe he should have.

The door opened for him and he knew right away that the Colonel hadn't thought he would be there soon. Colonel Sheppard was leaning against his desk, his legs slightly apart and there, standing right between them was Teyla. Her arms were wrapped around Sheppard's neck and Sheppard's hands were on Teyla's back and in her hair. Their mouths were moving passionately over each other and it was a few seconds before they registered that the door had opened allowing someone to enter.

Lorne turned around immediately with a muttered, "Sorry, Colonel," and started to leave but Sheppard eased Teyla away and stopped him.

"Lorne!" Sheppard called out and when the Major turned around he saw a distinctly uncomfortable Sheppard wiping his hand over his mouth and taking a deep breath. Lorne stopped and faced his CO again but kept his eyes lowered to the floor.

Sheppard cleared his throat and started again. "Major, come on in, close the door. I guess we should fill you in on what you just saw."

Lorne did as he was told and stood awkwardly in front of the two people he had just interrupted.

Teyla moved closer to Sheppard and slipped her hand around his elbow. The Colonel covered her hand with his and then smiled down at her with such adoration that Lorne had no doubts about how the man felt.

"As you probably just figured out, Major, Teyla and I are in a romantic relationship. We haven't really shared the fact since, honestly, it's nobody's damn business what we do in our private time." Sheppard rolled his eyes and smirked. "Although I suppose right now is work time and we really shouldn't have been doing what we were doing."

"It's not a problem, Sir, and I'm sorry I just barged in," Lorne apologized. "I should have knocked and I'll make sure next time I do, Sir."

Sheppard shook his head. "It's your office, too, Lorne. There's no reason for you to knock. If we really didn't want to be disturbed we could just lock the door. And you know I don't even have to walk across the room to do that."

Lorne snickered knowing that he meant using the mental ability of the Ancient gene. He could do it too and had to admit it was kind of cool. But remembering what McKay had said, he wondered about Teyla's ability. He wasn't sure he should ask about that.

His confusion must have shown on his face because Sheppard tilted his chin up and said, "What is it, Lorne?"

"It's really none of my business, Colonel," he replied then his gaze dropped subconsciously to Teyla's mid-section. "It's just that a few weeks ago Dr. McKay was looking for you to use your Ancient gene and when you weren't available, and I simply refused to help him, he made a comment about Teyla being able to use Ancient tech now that she was carrying around a little Ancient bundle. Is it true? Sir?"

Sheppard let out a huge sigh and Teyla leaned her head against his arm then looked up at the Colonel with the same adoration he'd seen in Sheppard's eyes a minute ago.

"Yes, Major," Teyla's soft voice carried across the room. "I am expecting a child. And this child carries the Ancient gene like its father, Colonel Sheppard."

Lorne didn't miss the grin that Sheppard tried to hide when Teyla talked about her condition. The man was obviously happy about the situation. Loren thought that was great. He let them know.

"Well, congratulations! That's wonderful! You'll both make great parents. How far along?"

"About ten weeks," Teyla supplied wondering if the man would start 'doing the math' as John had insisted people would. Sure enough she saw Lorne's eyes go up in thought then understanding crossed his face.

"That's when you were missing. The fruit, huh?"

"Yeah, the fruit," Sheppard grumbled but when Teyla ran her hand along his back he settled. "But actually it made us take a second look at our relationship and how we really felt about each other. And it gave us this little present to look forward to," at this Sheppard moved his hand to Teyla's middle and the look of love appeared again.

Lorne's smile grew bigger at the apparent affection these two had for each other and the new child they had created. "You don't have to worry, Sir, I won't say anything unless you want me to. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Major," Sheppard returned but made a wry face. "But apparently it's not with everyone since Rodney seems to be going around blabbing. I told you he can't keep a secret."

This last bit was aimed at Teyla. She merely smiled her typical serene smile and patted his arm.

"It is fine, John. We will need to share the news soon as I will not be able to hide the fact much longer. My pants have already begun to feel very tight at times."

Sheppard chuckled affectionately. "I think that's the second dessert you keep having every night."

Teyla's eyes widened in pretend anger and she defended, "The second one is for the child. At least I have an excuse. What is your reason for a second dessert every night as well?"

Sheppard's eyes filled with mirth. "Just trying to be supportive." He started to lower his head to kiss her then realized Lorne was still standing in front of them.

"Actually, Major," Sheppard continued. "The week after next, Teyla and I will be taking a short trip to New Athos. It'll be just a few days but I'll need you to stay and cover for me. Make sure we go over the mission schedules and you'll be available to stay here for that time period."

"Yes, Sir," Lorne replied. "Is this a military visit or just none of my business?"

Sheppard chuckled but Teyla was the one who responded. "John and I will be participating in a ceremony with my people showing our devotion and commitment to each other and our desire to unite our souls."

"So this is kind of like…?" Lorne trailed off.

"Marriage, yeah," Sheppard finished for him. "Can't have my kid thinking his parents weren't crazy about each other. It's just the Athosian version of a wedding, I guess."

Lorne continued to grin. "Well, congratulations again, Sir, Teyla. Is there anything I can do for you? Have you decided where you're going to stay? Whose quarters?"

"John has found us a beautiful place in the Northern end of the city. It has several bedrooms and a large balcony in which we can observe the sun rising and setting each day. We will attempt to move there hopefully before the ceremony however our obligations here have kept us quite busy of late."

"Yeah, and if we're going to take a few days off for this thing, I won't be able to take much time for moving my stuff beforehand. But we'll get it done eventually."

"Why don't you leave that to me, Sir. While you're on New Athos I can get some of the Marines to pack up and move you both. I'll get a few of the female ones to do Teyla's possessions. That way you don't have to do a thing. I know they'd love to help. Of course, we'd have to tell them why you two are moving in together; that you're getting married, I mean, not about the baby."

"People will definitely need to know, I guess," Sheppard grumbled. "Might as well start with a few Marines who help us pack and move. Thank you, Major. I think we'll take you up on that offer. As for letting everyone know about out little Athosian ceremony, I figure the easiest way to get that information out is just tell Chuck. He's the eyes and ears of this place and knows all the gossip there is."

Lorne just smiled thinking that Chuck wouldn't even need to be told. He'd probably already know.

sgasgasgasga


	12. Chapter 12 finale

What You Wish For – chapter 12

"Let us all gather together to celebrate the uniting of these two souls who have come here for our blessing," Halling called out to all who were assembled inside the tent and the few who were standing around outside as well. John looked around the tent and was a bit nervous. He'd done the whole marriage thing before and it hadn't turned out so well but maybe this time with Teyla would be different. He hoped to God it would be different.

_It should be_ he tried to reassure himself. First off, Teyla knew exactly what he did for a living and knew where he was going and why. And she knew what he did was extremely important. And as she so eloquently put it, she knew that his needing to do his job did not make her or their child any less important to him.

Secondly, he and Teyla were going to have a baby together. As much as he'd loved Nancy, when she'd told him she'd had enough of his secrecy and absence and kicked him out, he'd never fought or argued with her about it. He had accepted that she didn't want him anymore and had left. He hadn't tried to fight for their marriage. But with a child involved, he knew he would fight tooth and nail to hold things together and he knew Teyla well enough to know that she would too.

He smiled when he looked at her standing in the circle of his arms. She was so amazingly beautiful it took his breath away. She had worn a long flowing dress in a lightweight gauze type material and he was wearing his dress blues. He really hated wearing them but figured the only other option he had was some well worn BDU's or jeans and a t-shirt. Teyla deserved better than that.

He felt a slight breeze make its way into the tent and the candles flickered briefly. As Teyla had said, the tent was open on three sides and many of the Athosians had taken up space around the edges or outside. Inside, next to them were their closest friends. Ronon, Rodney, Keller and even Sam had come along for the ceremony. The tent was nicely decorated with pastel fabric and homemade tapestries hung or draped on many of the surfaces. A few dozen candles lit the area as the sun had recently set.

Halling continued to talk about John and Teyla and their affection and commitment for the other and John felt bad that he wasn't really paying attention. Teyla had told him exactly what Halling would say and when he needed to respond so he wasn't really worried. Apparently he didn't actually have to do much except stand here holding Teyla. And he was more than happy to do that.

Teyla stirred in his arms and he saw that it was the time where they both needed to light the unity candle that was now in front of them. He reluctantly allowed her to leave his arms and he picked up the small branch that was handed to him and set it on fire from one of the side candles. He saw Teyla do the same with her branch and her candle. They moved back near Halling and placed their flames to light the larger candle between them.

After extinguishing the branches Halling began to speak again. John made it a point to listen to what he was saying.

"John Sheppard of Earth and Teyla Emmagen of Athos, you have been bound and united in front of your friends and family. Have you anything you wish to say before the ceremony ends and the celebration of unity begins?"

John knew this was his cue. He wasn't much for speeches but apparently he had to say something so he might as well make it good. Short but good.

"Teyla," he began, taking her hands in his again. "From the moment I met you I knew you were different and would become a very important part of my life. I never really imagined how important, though. You have a beautiful soul, a loving heart and a strength that rivals the fiercest warrior. You've been my friend and my lover and very soon you'll be the mother of my child. I want to make sure you know that I love you very much and always will. Your happiness and well being are more important than anything else. I would die for you, Teyla, just to insure your safety and happiness. I want you by my side today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. And I promise you my love and devotion in exchange for your love and patience with me."

Teyla's smile lit up her face making her even more enchanting than ever and John just wanted to haul her into his arms and kiss the heck out of her. But it was her turn now.

"John," her voice was like a whisper across his skin and his senses went into overdrive. "The first moment I met you, I knew you were different as well. Your rakish smile and wild hair had me completely flustered and when you turned on the charm, I was lost. You proved to me again and again that you were a man I could trust by giving me _your_ trust, even when your own people did not. You will never understand the importance of that. I believe it was when my heart became yours."

Teyla lifted her hand to John's face as she continued, "You _also_ have a beautiful soul and loving heart though you often times try to hide it from others. It pleases me that you have not hidden it from me any longer. I will remain by your side today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. I accept your love and devotion and give you mine in return. As for the patience, we will see."

The sassy smile she gave him at this last sentence made him chuckle and he finally got the nod from Halling and pulled her in tight and kissed her soundly. Applause and cheers rose from the assembled group and then they were surrounded by people hugging them and clapping them on the back. John honestly just wanted to grab Teyla and drag her back to the unity tent they'd be staying in that night but apparently they needed to play nice for a short while with the guests.

He kept his arm firmly around Teyla's shoulder and greeted those around them. He felt bad that they hadn't invited more of the people from Atlantis but he really hadn't wanted it to be a big thing. The fact that the ceremony was being performed in her village was the only reason all of her people were there. And they seemed to truly accept that he and Teyla were together. Of course he had known most of them, saved all their lives at one point, for a few years now.

Although looking around the group he noticed that there was one person who didn't seem to be joining in the festivities as enthusiastically. He couldn't remember the guy's name although he remembered seeing him in the village often. He looked down at Teyla as she finished speaking to one of the other villagers.

"Teyla," he said and casually looked over at the dour man. "Who's your friend there and why does he keep glaring at me like I did something wrong?"

Teyla smiled at the man then turned her attention back to John. "That is Kanaan. He has been my friend since we were children. He also has _the gift_ and it has made us much closer than typical friends."

Teyla actually started to look uncomfortable as she continued, "Kanaan has been making gestures for quite some time that he wishes to be more than friends. I have always put him off and used my status in the city as the reason. But I must confess that before our time on the planet, I was seriously considering taking him up on his offer."

"What?" John said and then lowered his voice when he realized how loud he'd been. "What do you mean you were gonna take him up on his offer? Why?"

Teyla's eyes narrowed but she stroked the side of his cheek to soften her words. "You did not seem interested in me and I felt that maybe I was holding out hope for something that would never happen. It had been over three years since we had met and aside from the kiss you gave me while infected with the retrovirus, you gave no indication that you wished our relationship to be anything more than it was."

John leaned down and kissed her upturned lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty stupid at times, aren't I?"

Teyla returned the pressure on her lips with some of her own and consoled him. "I will help you when you feel stupidity encroaching again, I promise."

John smiled and tried to ignore the glares still coming from across the tent. He had to feel bad for the guy, but certainly not bad enough to give up Teyla to him. He'd just have to suck it up and forget about her; find himself another Athosian to chase after. Teyla was his and she was having his baby. And they had just been united/married/committed to each other. He didn't care what it was called, it simply meant that Teyla belonged to him and he belonged to Teyla, end of story.

Luckily the party didn't last too long as the happy couple was expected to spend the night in the unity tent getting to know each other. Well, he and Teyla had been getting to know each other pretty well for the last three months but whatever got rid of the rest of these people and left him alone with his beautiful wife/partner/lover or whatever he could call her now, was fine by him.

Sam approached as she and the other Lanteans were ready to head back to the gate.

"Congratulation Teyla, John! It was beautiful and I think Rodney may have actually gotten some of it on tape when he wasn't fiddling with the special effects on the camera. Enjoy your next few days and we'll see you when you get back. Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure Major Lorne will have everything under control."

"Thanks, Colonel," John said. "You know where I am if you need me."

"I am hoping you will not need him," Teyla responded, "as I have other plans for him over the next few days."

"They don't involve leaving the tent, do they?" Ronon asked mischievously.

John's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I hope not."

"Ooh, please," Rodney whined. "Must we think about their sex life yet again?"

"Come on, McKay," Ronon grunted and grabbed the man's shoulder to pull him away. Jennifer said goodbye also and she and Sam followed the other two. John and Teyla were finally free to go to their tent, which luckily was a good deal away from the rest of the encampment.

They had taken and relit the unity candle once inside but didn't bother with any other light. John immediately removed his coat and tie then turned to find Teyla just standing staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong," he quipped. "You did say this was when you wanted me stripped naked right?"

"Yes!" Teyla breathed out in an audible sigh and glided closer to her new husband. "Perhaps you would permit me to help you in that endeavor."

John gave her permission and they both took their time removing each other's clothes, although John had considerably less to do. Teyla's shoes slipped off easily enough and her dress slid down as soon as the attachments were unfastened in the back. John's breathe hitched when he realized she was wearing nothing underneath it.

They finally stood in front of each other, nothing between them. John took the minute step he needed to pull Teyla into his arms and lowered his head to her. His lips skimmed across her skin and she reached to touch him.

Her hands floated over his shoulders, down his chest, around to his back and down to his muscled backside.

John's hands moved over her back and rested on her curved bottom as well. "God, Teyla, one of these days I'm gonna incinerate and they'll be nothing left but ashes."

Teyla's hands caressed the skin they were on as she replied, "Then perhaps I should not touch you. I need you here with me, John."

"If you _don't_ touch me then I'll probably explode and that's a lot messier than ashes. I think we should go with the touching."

Teyla's lips twitched. "If you insist then we will go with the touching."

And they did. Hands, lips, mouths, tongues all travelled and explored until the flames were so high they felt they could possibly be consumed by them. John lowered Teyla to the mattress and eased into her. He held himself slightly above her and whispered, "I love you so much, Teyla. I hope I never let you down."

Teyla caressed his face and replied, "If you just continue to love me as you do today, then I know you will not."

He kissed her lips tenderly and said, "You make it so easy to love you, Teyla, then I guess maybe I'll be all right, huh?"

"_We_ will be all right!" Teyla declared and began to move her hips. John took the clue and thrust inside again and again until their passion was almost out of control and they slipped over the edge. John settled beside Teyla and allowed his breathing to return to normal.

He watched her as a contented smile slowly appeared on her face and his hand moved to her abdomen. It was now slightly rounded and the strength of his emotions stabbed at his chest. His child rested there. The small mound, that was growing bigger every day, was a baby that he and Teyla had created. His child! He couldn't say that enough or look at it enough. Keller was planning to do an ultrasound when they got back and John wondered if he'd make it through without his heart bursting.

He loved this kid so much and it was barely a few inches long. He'd teased Rodney that it was the size of a small lemon. Rodney had just glared at him and said that was fine as long as the kid wasn't actually a lemon. Rodney still seemed nervous around Teyla, thinking that she was going to break most of the time and truthfully John felt that way sometimes too. But he had been trying not to treat her that way as Teyla was a strong willed woman and even pregnant he figured she could still kick his ass.

He changed his position and moved his mouth down to Teyla's middle. He heard Teyla's soft chuckle but he knew she secretly enjoyed when he talked to the baby, so he did it as often as she would allow.

"Hey there, Pal," John whispered as his hand continued to caress the golden mound of skin around her navel. "Just want to let you know your Mom and I got hitched today; or at least the Athosian version of being hitched. You remember I told you about the Athosians, right? Those are your Mom's people. They're good people; I think you'll like them."

John kissed Teyla's stomach and continued, "We did this because we want to make sure you know that your Mom and I love each other very much. We hadn't really planned on having you but I don't want you to ever think you weren't wanted. From the moment we even thought that you might be a possibility, I wanted you. And now your Mom and I have made a lifetime commitment to each other which means you'll always have us here to take care of you and love you. But right now I think I need to take care of your Mom because she looks really tired. Part of that's your fault I think but don't worry about it too much. It's supposed to happen and she's a tough lady and I know she doesn't mind. But we're in a tent on New Athos right now and the bathroom isn't real convenient like when we're on Atlantis so I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you didn't jump around on the bladder tonight. Okay. Good night baby. I love you already."

John felt Teyla chuckle at his instructions to their child and he backed away, reached for the blankets folded at the foot of the bed and pulled them up over both of them.

Teyla moved so she was snuggled up close to his chest and his arm rested on her back. She kissed the skin near her lips and her hand drew patterns in his chest hair.

"John," Teyla whispered once they had been lying there for a few minutes. "Thank you for loving me and this child so much. He can truly feel your affection when you speak to him and it calms him knowing you are nearby."

John moved back to look down at Teyla and narrowed his eyes. "Are you just humoring me or do you really know this?"

Teyla nodded. "I have just recently begun to feel our child's presence inside me. I was unsure of what it was at first but tonight as you lay speaking to him, I knew. I knew it was the presence of our child connecting to my thoughts and feelings. I felt his contentment when you said you loved him already. I am not sure if he understands what you are saying but he can feel the emotion that comes with the words."

"Wait!' John cried his eyes growing bigger at the realization of what Teyla said. "You said HE. It's a boy?"

Teyla just nodded and smiled at John. "Yes. And I have been thinking lately that, with your permission, I would like to name him Torren John; after my father and after his."

John swallowed hard at the emotion clogging his throat. He pulled Teyla back to rest against him and replied, "I would be honored."

.

.

~finis~

Love to hear what you think. Anonymous reviews are fine too.


End file.
